Flame's in the Fire
by Lady-Aurora-Pendragon
Summary: Arthur's life had always been average, he was just a normal lad in uni. Until one rainy night, some insane bloke shows up at his door, telling him he's a dead king. Now Arthur isn't sure what's normal anymore. Merthur, future fic, slow build. Rated for language and whatever else later on.
1. Chapter 1

(**A/N:** I got this idea because I wanted to write in this writing style and so I sat there until I came up with a good idea. Basically I thought, well, there is a lot of stories like this in Merlin's point of view; he finds Arthur _blah blah_, but I haven't found one like this in Arthur's, like...some crazy man comes to him, tells him he's a dead king, so I went with it. It will be a chapter fic. I don't own Merlin, or the actors would have been paid more, there would have been more seasons, Merthur would have been (even more) canon and instead of a battle of Camlann there would have been a tea party.)

* * *

It had been another normal day, just like any other before it. Arthur was late for his environment class and couldn't find his left shoe. Flat on his stomach in his bedroom, Arthur stretched his hand under his bed. He found many things under it, in that vase black hole of dirt; his missing wooly sock he had needed when it was really cold last month, a fish bone, he blamed that on his cat, Noodles, a book he had thrown out of frustration last semester, and possibly a mouse or a very big and alive dust bunny. He wasn't sure. Even so, he hadn't found his left shoe and cursed as he came back up for air, standing on his knees.

"Where the hell is that shoe?" he asked himself, looking around his room, as he raked his fingers through his blond hair in confusion. He had only worn these Nike's two days ago; he had left both of them at the end of his dresser, knowing he would need them again. Rolling his eyes, he stood, he was really late now. Deciding class was probably more important than his favorite pair of shoes, Arthur slipped on his boots, grabbed his bag and keys. Shouted a goodbye to Mr. Noodles and headed out to his car.

He lived in a nice bit of town, close to the university; he only had to take one major road to get to his school. The rest of the roads he took were small, through the town. Arthur liked the idea of a small town, with stoned sidewalks and one bookstore, right next to the only coffee shop (because that was most convenient.) Everyone knew your name and if you were sick, some old lady would bring you a container of her famous chicken noodle soup. Arthur liked chicken noodle soup, but sadly, no old lady showed up at his door the last time he was sick, but he had his whole life to work on that. Arthur was still young, the town was still wary of him and his friends, but Arthur never held any insane parties at his house or sold drugs out of the backseat of his car, so that at least prompted Mrs. Horan to give him an extra muffin from the coffee shop once in awhile, Arthur would gladly take it, for now.

His University was nice, a bit of a pain in the ass though, some of the classes were hard and Arthur was more than certain he'd never need like half of this shit in his life, but he took it all with a grain of salt. It was free after all. He had gotten into this school on his talent alone; he had gotten a scholarship for Footie, which meant extra work, but Arthur had never been a slacker. He still wasn't sure if Footie was the only thing he wanted to do for the rest of his life, or at least, a major part of it, he could be a business man like his father or a nurse (or doctor rather) like his mother. But Arthur still had time decide his fate, so as he pulled into a parking spot in front of the school, he turned off the car and jumped out.

Arthur wasn't overly interested in the environment, he recycled every Tuesday, when the truck came to pick up the recycle bin. He'd never cut down any tree and only peed outside once, and that was an emergency! So, that's why Arthur only half listened to Professor Nitwit…or was it Knittings, Arthur didn't really care. The man went on and on about how the Earth was dying and they would all be doomed soon enough, Arthur thought that he was a bit over dramatic, people had been saying the Earth was dying forever now and here they still where, alive. And this man, Professor Nitwit, made it sound like their doom would be upon them before lunchtime. Arthur thought longingly of a burger for lunch.

On his way home, Arthur stopped by his favorite burger joint in town and picked up his lunch, before heading home. He lived in a small, one bedroom house, just enough room for him and Mr. Noodles. He liked the property right away, it was a condo, which Arthur hadn't known at the time he bought it, (he had grown up in quite big house with his family,) but it was joined with another home. The small family that lived next door were lovely, Arthur wondered if they had an old lady who made soup. But alas, it was only a married couple and their little baby. The baby was a new arrival and ever since she had come about, Arthur had been even quieter, not wanting to disturb her and in return, she had only woke him up once from crying. Arthur parked his car in the driveway and padded inside, being greeted right away by Noodles; he sat on the washer, that stood by the back entrance to the house and Arthur patted his head. He set the food down on the table and pulled his jacket from his arms. Mr. Noodles was on his tail, figuratively speaking, as Arthur headed to his bedroom and took off the boots, dropped the jacket on his bed and turned back, going back to the kitchen.

Arthur sat in the sitting room, neglecting the homework he had to do, while he ate his burger, heavily interested in The Avengers on the telly. He had just finished his lunch, rolling up the papers in his hands, he stood, walking through the kitchen to the trash. As he threw it away, he heard a knock on the door. Rolling his eyes, he headed to the door then. On the other side of it was his girlfriend, Pepper, name very fitting. Her hair was red as a red pepper and her lipstick sometimes tasted spicy, Arthur didn't mention that to her though. He pulled open the door, after seeing her waving madly from the little window in the kitchen door.

"Hello!" she greeted him, pulling him into a kiss, before skirting around him and picking up Mr. Noodles, it was she who had gotten him the cat. At first, Arthur had been insulted, what kind of birthday present was a small, living thing for a twenty three year old? But two years later, he absolutely loved that cat. Pepper smiled sweetly at him from the sofa now, as she watched him make her a drink. Delivering it, he sat down next to her and continued watching the movie. She made noises next to him, so he paused it, (it was getting to the best part, when Thor finally shows up,) and he glanced at her.

"Why are you watching superhero movies when you have homework?"

He shrugged, because he was procrastinating, obviously and really, there should be a superhero class at school, he would take that gladly.

"Don't feel much like doing it right now," he said. She tutted. "But I will," he thought he'd better reassure her; she wasn't his boss, but she liked to think she was. "Later."

"Always later with you," she said, but didn't look annoyed, like his mother did when she had told him the same thing. "I've got to go home and see my papa, you know, he's ill."

"Yeah," Arthur nodded, her 'papa' had been ill for ages now. "Tell him I hope he feels better."

"I will, thank you sweetie," she kissed his cheek and he was sure red lipstick was all over his face, he grimaced. She giggled at him and whipped it off.

After a few hours of cuddling on the couch, Pepper left. Arthur hadn't noticed before, too busy watching TV, but it had started raining. He thanked god, once again, that Mr. Noodles was a cat and not a dog, as he turned back to the feline and watched him looking alarmed at the water coming down. A bit of thunder suddenly sounded through the air and Arthur laughed, watching as the cat's eyes widened and with one swish of his tail, turned around and booked it, surely going to hide under Arthur's bed, in the black hole from hell.

"Scaredy cat!" Arthur called after him.

Arthur had decided then, he had better get on to his homework, if not now, then he never would. He opened his environment book, back on the couch now. Blah, blah, blah, he thought, looking over the text in the third chapter. More thunder cracked outside and he sighed, secretly hoping his power would go out. Then how could he do his homework? Oh no! Professor Nitwit would somehow get over it. As the night grew on, the thunder got worse, Arthur wondered, good humouredly (or extremely childishly) if Thor and Loki were having a fight in Asgard, the thought took his mind from the environment once again and made him laugh.

The sounds outside sounded very much like BOOM, CRASH, CLANK. Arthur had long since given up on homework and now he lie in bed, petting Mr. Noodles' head lazily, trying to comfort the cat. So he didn't run under the bed again. BOOM, CLASH, CLANK. This storm was relentless. BOOM CLASH, CLANK. Arthur closed his eyes, trying to sleep but the sounds of the storm kept him awake. He didn't have anything too important planned for the next day, so sleeping in would be alright, nice even. BOOM, CRASH, CLANK…TAP.

"What the hell was that?" Arthur asked, eyes opening automatically, looking around the dark room. TAP, TAP, there it was again. "What the hell?"

Dislodging his scared cat from his arm, Arthur sat up. He looked at the clock and saw it was after midnight, no one would come over this late. He watched as Mr. Noodles, (looking at Arthur like he was the biggest bastard to ever live) jump on the floor and go weaseling under the bed. TAP, TAP, TAP. Arthur got up then, stomping out, whoever it was, was about to get an ear full. He walked to the front door, moving a few things, like a box he needed to send to his sister, with her birthday present in it. He pulled open the door with a jerk. He didn't know the bloke who stood there. He looked a few years older than Arthur, maybe twenty seven or twenty eight, he had a bit of stubble and really dark, raven hair. His blue eyes struck Arthur as they blew wide when seeing him. He grumbled at Arthur. He looked a bit homeless too, Arthur thought, wearing a long brown trench coat, a light blue (or at one point it might have been cream) sweater, he looked like he hadn't showered in a while, even though he was completely soaking wet from rain.

"Uh, buddy…um-"

"Arthur!" he said, as if the name meant wonders to him, Arthur raised an eyebrow, what the hell? How did this guy know his name?

"Uh...yeah?"

"Arthur!"

"Yeah, Arthur," he said, getting a little annoyed now. "Who the hell are you?"

At that very moment, it looked like a knife had pierced the man's heart. Arthur wish he had known what he had done to offend him, maybe he didn't like the word hell? Some people were like that, the real religious kind. Arthur respected that.

"Um, who are you?" he asked again. The man looked close to tears, breathing in and out heavily. Arthur considered calling the police.

"You don't know?"

Arthur shook his head, wishing he hadn't left his cell phone in the bedroom.

"Uh, um, listen, if you need money or something…"

He looked offended, gasping in for air, which sounded a bit shaky. Tears fell now, mixing in with the rain drizzling down the dark haired man's face. Arthur just stare, he was surely going to be murdered. He made sure he thought of his mother one more time, as he backed up a bit.

"I think you should leave," he said now, bravely. He had always been the brave sort. His friend's told him so, when he was the only one who would climb the tree to Mariah Miller's bedroom window, when her dad was home. But this was different; he was going to be murdered for real this time. "A homeless shelter-"

"I'm not leaving," the bloke said, shaking his head. "You have to remember me!"

"I have no idea who you are, I'm sorry," Arthur told him, glancing around the room for anything that would be hard enough to whack this guy in the head with. In the end, he found nothing close enough. "I've never seen you before."

More tears, Arthur was truly scared now. He shouldn't have opened the door, he should have went and hid under the bed, in the black hole, with Mr. Noodles. Oh god, this guy would probably eat his cat for breakfast, after he finished chopping Arthur's body into pieces and littering him in the backyard, like fertilizer!

"You have to remember me; I've waited so long for this, please…" the man begged, Arthur shook his head, gulping. "I'm Merlin."

"Merlin?"

"Yes!" said the man, suddenly looking a bit more hopeful. But the only Merlin Arthur had ever heard of was the wizard bloke Ron Weasley liked to talk about in Harry Potter. "Do you remember me now?"

Arthur shook his head, eyes wide with fear as the man, Merlin, looked defeated once again.

"I don't understand, how do you not know who I am?" he asked, Arthur shrugged. "I thought you would, I've been looking for you for so long."

"Maybe you're looking for someone else."

"No, it's you, I can feel it, it is you."

Arthur felt fearful again, wondering how long he would have if he shoved the man back, deeper into the rain and shut the door. Maybe he would have enough time to get his cat and get the hell out of there.

"Arthur, you have to remember, me. I'm Merlin…I've waited, oh gods, so long."

Shut the door, get the cat, forget shoes or clothes, get the keys, run like hell…

"The dragon told me you'd come back, I just thought-"

Sobs worked through the bloke's body now, suddenly, as he fell to his knees at Arthur's door. Oh my god, Arthur didn't know what to do. What do you do when some stranger comes to your door, saying he knows you and then starts crying? His story would surely be told on the news over and over. They'd probably never find the man, after he was done killing Arthur and eating his cat, he would skip off to Ireland and pray upon some other unexpecting bloke. Merlin probably wasn't even his name, what kind of name was Merlin anyway?

"Uh…bu-Merlin…uh…"

He looked up, sad blue eyes and all. Arthur bit his lip.

"I shouldn't have come here!" he suddenly said, loud and gasping. He struggled to his feet. "I should have waited; I just wanted to see you. I've missed you so much."

"I've never met you before!" Arthur shouted now, this was insane, literally insane. Maybe he was dreaming, he must be, this stuff doesn't just happen in real life.

"Arthur…" said the man, suddenly falling forward. Arthur rushed toward him; Merlin was face down on the floor now, half inside the house, half still being rained on. Arthur gulped, what should he do now? Most of his brain told him to call the police, but for some reason, he didn't listen to that part, he listened to the part that said _drag the insane man into your home and put him on your sofa_. And that's what Arthur did, shutting the door and the rain out, after. He looked at him now.

He sort of reminded Arthur of Cas, from Supernatural, he wore a long, brown coat too and had dark hair. But Arthur hardly thought this guy was an angle. Merlin, if that really was his name, was muttering things now. Things like 'stay with me' and 'destiny,' Arthur was starting to regret listening to that part of his brain that thought this was okay. He tapped the bloke on the shoulder.

"Um…Merlin...?"

The bloke didn't stir, just let more tears slip from his closed eyes. Arthur bit his lip.

"Ar-thur..." he muttered, twitching slightly.

"Merlin!" Arthur shook him. This had to be settled, whatever this guy's mental state was. "Excuse me, wake up!"

Merlin's blue eyes popped open and blew wide again, just like they had before.

"Arthur…" then his face fell. "Oh."

"Look, dude-"

"No, Arthur, you have to listen to me," said the man, sitting up quickly. Arthur backed up, alarmed. "This isn't you, this isn't your life. You…you're a king."

"Wh-what?" said Arthur, this just kept getting worse and worse. He felt his belly churn, he wanted to throw up. What a way to end your life, listening to this moron go on. "Just kill me already, if you're going to. I haven't got time for this!"

Merlin looked taken aback, "I'm not going to kill you, Arthur, I would never hurt you."

"I find that hard to believe, you come to my house, in the middle of the night, telling me you know who I am, and pass out on my floor. Please…just leave!" Arthur told him. He looked just as sick as Arthur felt. Arthur also felt kind of bad though, maybe he really was looking for someone that looked like Arthur. "I'm sorry I'm not who you're looking for."

"You are, you're Arthur!" said the man, standing up, on shaky legs. He tried to walk closer to Arthur, but he put his hands up to stop him, Merlin froze then. "I don't know why you don't remember. But you're Arthur, King of Camelot, you died and….and I've been waiting for you."

Arthur's mouth fell open, this guy, he should be on the telly. The shit that comes out of his mouth!

"I'm no king," Arthur told him" I'm just Arthur, Arthur Pennicott and I've never met you before and I haven't died..." he said, he hadn't died yet anyway. Merlin shook his head.

"No, you are Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, I'm Merlin…you're…you're manservant."

"Are you on drugs?" Arthur finally asked what he had been wondering for…well, since Merlin had opened his mouth.

"Arthur, please!" he begged again. "Remember me!"

"I don't know who you are, I'm sorry!"


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in his nervous hands, he hadn't slept a wink. It was nearly sunrise and Arthur was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep; there was a crazy man in his living room! It all seemed like a blur now and Arthur, still felt rather fearful for his life. Merlin had passed out again, blue eyes rolling into the back of his head as he had fallen forward, onto the seat of the sofa. He had been quiet since then, other than the soft cries Arthur heard from time to time.

He couldn't understand it, how could Merlin think he knew Arthur? Arthur had never seen him before, and he was very sure, he would have remembered if he had met Merlin before. Putting the cup down, Arthur rubbed his face with his hands, suppressing a yawn. He had to get him out of here, maybe to a mental hospital. Yes! They would know what to do with him, because Arthur surely didn't.

He stood up then, abandoning his coffee, he attentively walked into the sitting room and saw Merlin rolled up in a ball, still lying on the sofa.

"Merlin...um…wake up!"

The man didn't move, only grumbled something that sounded like '_Arthur_.' Arthur sighed, stepping closer and he tapped the man on the shoulder. Merlin moved this time, rolling over to see who had poked him. His eyes widened when seeing Arthur.

"What happened?" he asked, slowly sitting up, looking around like he didn't remember where he was. Maybe he had been drunk, Arthur thought.

"You…uh, passed out" Arthur told him, speaking softly, not wanting to spook him. "Again."

Merlin looked up at Arthur now, sounding like he was choking on his own saliva. He ran his hands through his dark hair, aggressively.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Arthur," he said, panicky. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare?" Arthur asked, huffing it off. "I wasn't scared, I was…" He was lying and the look Merlin gave him told him he had known it too. Arthur frowned. "Do you need me to drive you somewhere?"

"No, I'm not leaving," Merlin told him, like that was his choice to make. Last Arthur knew, this was his house. "I'm not leaving your side again."

"Um, I don't know you…"

"I know, something must have happened, there must have been a spell put on you," Merlin said, standing up now, looking closely at Arthur. "But I'll find out what it is and get it off you."

"A spell?"

"Yeah," Merlin shrugged, still staring at Arthur. It was unnerving.

"I don't know who you are!" Arthur told him again, Merlin looked rather hurt but held his lips tight, as if trying to keep from telling him otherwise. "I'll give you money and a ride somewhere, but you're not staying here."

"Yes, I am!"

"No you _are_ not!" Arthur shouted, he was fed up with this. He finally grabbed his cell phone from his pocket, patting himself on the back for remembering to go and get it while the loon was asleep. "If you don't leave right now, I will call the police!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"And why not?"

"Because I'll kill them."

Arthur froze then, staring at Merlin, he said it so easily, like it would be easy for him to kill a whole bunch of policemen. Arthur gulped.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you…I wish I did, I wish I could help you, but…"

Tears came to Merlin's eyes again and he fell to his knees once more, in front of Arthur. This was getting old. Arthur watched him, as he wallowed, face in his hands, crying out loudly.

"I've waited so long and this is what they give me?" he asked. Arthur felt a tad offended, just a tad. "You're half the man you were!"

"See, there you go again, we never met!" Arthur barked at him, Merlin looked up, big alligator tears rolling over his high cheekbones.

"I keep telling you, Arthur, we have, you're the king. You died…in my arms and I've been waiting for you," he told him, wiping a few tears away with shaking hands. "I just need you to remember, I need you back!"

Feeling overwhelmed, Arthur knelt down next to the bloke, who was still crying on his sitting room floor.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, I don't know you," he told him again. Merlin cried even harder. "I can't be who you're looking for."

"But it is you, I can feel him in you," before Arthur could stop him, the man's hands were on his chest. Thank god he had a shirt on, he thought. "It is you; I've waited and waited for you."

Arthur shook his head, too over come with it all to speak anymore. It was worthless anyway, this man, Merlin, was dead set on Arthur being the king bloke, and no matter what he said, Merlin refused to listen. So he just didn't speak at all, he let Merlin run his hands over his chest and shoulders. Yesterday felt so long ago; it felt like he was in a vortex of doom, looping around and around and it would never stop.

"Arthur…" said the man, Arthur looked at him and gasped. Merlin was coming closer; Arthur only had just enough time to let out a panicked breath before the man's lips were on his.

Oh my god! He thought, as the crazy man kissed him. Arthur didn't move, he wouldn't dare, he just sat there; frozen, staring over the dark locks of hair in front of him. Merlin pulled back then, looking more heartbroken than ever.

"I…I'm sorry, Arthur, I hadn't…I…"

"No," Arthur told him, holding up a hand. His brain felt like goo, what the hell was that? This could not be happening. But the man before him began to cry again, hard, wet sobs. Arthur sighed. "I still don't know who you are."

"I know, I just…"

Merlin couldn't seem to finish a sentence and Arthur knew the feeling. This was all so insane; he couldn't believe he hadn't passed out himself. Merlin looked up at him now, with such sad blue eyes, he looked like a puppy, Arthur watched him for a few seconds, he was rather pathetic to look at. He tried to get up then and Arthur jumped up first, helping him stand, Merlin was still shaking, not just in his hands anymore, but his whole body.

"Let me help you," Arthur told him, all but pushing him back on the sofa. "I'll get you a drink," he said then, quickly heading to the kitchen. He didn't know why, but he felt sorry for Merlin. Alright, he knew why, the bloke was clearly on drugs or just insane. But, Arthur figured, if he hadn't killed him by now, he probably wasn't going to. And that kiss, he had felt so much love in that kiss, even if it had been weird and with a bloke, he felt as if Merlin had loved him and had truly longed for him, or at least the king. He poured a glass of spring water, put a few ice cubes in it, and brought it back to Merlin. "Hope waters okay."

"Its fine," Merlin muttered, taking the glass and spilling a bit on his pants, due to his shaky hands. He looked dead, the bit of light that had still lingered in his eyes was gone now, his voice was but a whisper. He looked utterly broken and Arthur couldn't help the twang in the heart he felt. He sat down next to him.

"You can uh…stay here for awhile if you haven't got a place to go," Arthur said, and he didn't know why he said it. Just hours ago he was sure this man would murder him and eat his cat. But now, well…

Merlin looked at him and sighed, "Why should you care about me? You don't even remember me!"

"I don't know," Arthur admitted, shrugging. "There's just something about you, Merlin."

Water spilled all over Arthur's jeans and his red sofa now, as the cup fell from Merlin's hand. Arthur looked up, shocked, but Merlin only looked back, frozen, blue eyes twitching back and forth, as he fell forward.

"Oh great, here we go again..."

* * *

(**A/N:** Thanks for the comments and for being interested in my crazy little story here. On a bit of a side note, you are more than welcome to think that Arthur has a weakness or soft spot for Merlin due to somewhere in his self conscious he knows who Merlin is, because it is quite weird how Arthur didn't shut the door, or in this chapter, let him stay after he pretty much said he'd kill some cops. So yeah, think what you want about that. As always, let me know what you guys think, your input really motivates me.)


	3. Chapter 3

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP the microwave sounded. Arthur sighed, walking over to it; he pulled it open and breathed in the smell of the streaming chicken broth. He pulled the bowl out then, using mittens and placed it on the table for a second to cool, while he grabbed a spoon and popped it into the liquid. He carefully carried it to his bedroom now, where, in his bed, lay an insane person. Merlin, who after having some sort of crying, screaming fit had sagged to the floor in Arthur's living room, and prompted Arthur to move the man into the bedroom.

He was light as a feather, maybe not a feather, but really freaking light! Arthur had tried not to notice it last night, when he moved the passed out man onto his sofa. But there was no getting around it now, Merlin must be all skin and bone, did he even eat at all? Arthur wondered.

"Uh…Merlin?" he said, tensely, as he walked into the bedroom. Merlin was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, eyes cold and far off. "I brought you something to eat; I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks," Merlin said, but didn't move. Arthur set the bowl down on the nightstand next to his bed and sighed, watching Merlin.

"Are you alright?"

Merlin shook his head, "You said that, when we had first met." Arthur nodded, but had no idea what he had said in the first place. "Then you tried to take my head off with a mace."

"The king didn't sound like a very nice guy…"

"He was a prat," Merlin said, fondly. "But I've never met a greater man."

"It seems you uh…cared a lot about this king guy, "Arthur stated, fishing a little…just a little. "Were you two uh...lovers?"

"No!" Merlin said quickly, looking slightly amused at the thought. "He was married to Guinevere, he loved her."

Arthur nodded. Merlin looked at him then, it was the first time since Arthur had walked into the room; his eyes were dark and stormy, like he was fighting back tears.

"You don't remember any of this?" he asked. "Not me? Not Gwen?"

Arthur shook his head.

"What you must think of me…" Merlin trailed off, looking pained, as he turned away from Arthur again.

"I think you're not well, honestly," Arthur admitted. "But that's alright."

"It's not, none of this is alright."

"I'm sorry…"

Merlin said nothing else, just looked at the ceiling again and Arthur sighed. He pushed the bowl of soup a bit closer to the bed then.

"You should eat" Arthur told him. "It's chicken noodle."

Merlin nodded, but just sat there. Arthur inched closer to the door now, biting his lip.

"Eat," he said again. "It's canned, but it's not bad."

He walked out, shutting the door behind him as he went. He sat down at the table and put his face in his hands. What was he doing? He should have called the police, the hospital, something…_someone_. Arthur suddenly jumped a foot in the air, as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Who the hell was that?

He yanked it from his pocket and looked at the ID. Oh, it was only Pepper. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, love, how are you?" she seemed so happy on the other end. "I just got to my parents house, I thought I'd check in."

"Oh, uh…how's your papa?" Arthur asked, numbly, it seemed like Pepper's papa problem's happened so long ago.

"He's alright, he says hi," she said. "How are things there? Anything exciting happen since yesterday?"

"Uh, no…not a thing" Arthur lied. Well, maybe it wasn't so exciting. Maybe strange men show up at people's doors all the time, claiming you're a dead king. Yeah, it happens all the time, it must.

"Boo, well…I'll be home in a few days," she told him. He nodded, then realized she couldn't see him. "I'll see you then, love."

"Mm'kay" Arthur muttered, head still fuzzy. This was all very so tiring, and so damn confusing.

"Love you, bye!"

She hung up and Arthur did too, sighing. He missed when his life was normal, which just so happened to be about twelve hours ago. How quickly life could change. He sighed, yet again, putting his face back into his hands. He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep, not with Merlin here, not when he didn't know what to do with him.

He heard the door to his room creek open and looked up, surprised. He turned back quickly to see Merlin slowly walking over, looking a bit forlorn, soup bowl in hand. As Merlin came closer, he set the bowl down on the table, and Arthur grumbled, it didn't look like he had taken more than a two bites.

"Arthur…" Merlin trailed off, as he sat in the kitchen chair, next to him. "Arthur I-"

"You don't have to say sorry anymore," Arthur told him, watching him closely. He wasn't sure if being up was the best thing for Merlin at the moment, he had passed out three times in less than twenty four hours, that had to mess with your head. And in Merlin's state…well, that had to make it so much worse.

"I wasn't, I mean...I was but..." Merlin mumbled, twittling his fingers together. "I just, I don't know why this is happening."

"You're ill," Arthur shrugged. "That's alright."

"No, I'm not ill though," Merlin told him. "I must sound crazy, you must be ready to…I don't even want to know what you're planning to do to me, I just…"

"I'm not planning anything," Arthur said, honestly, he couldn't think of anything to do.

"I just wish you would believe me," Merlin said, sighing, troubled. "But I'll get you there. It might not be easy, but I'll make you remember, Arthur, I will."

Arthur just looked at him, pityingly; it must have showed too, because Merlin frowned.

"I'm not crazy."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed when I turn out to not be the person you're looking for."

"I already told you, I can feel him in you," Merlin said. "I just…have to draw him out."

* * *

(**A/N:** I will not be posting everyday, but I was lazy and didn't feel like writing, so editing was the winner, besides, this is a pretty damn short chapter. I have about 10 chapters of this story already written, so I have a nice stash to keep you guys going. Most updates will be every other day, this was just utter laziness on my part. I still might go write a bit after all... I'm unsure right now. Comment and stuff, I love you guys' comments so far, you guys are perf!)


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days, a few days that Arthur had been harboring an insane man. At least Merlin hadn't passed out anymore, he just sat in bed, in Arthur's bed, looking half dead and when he wasn't doing that, he was trying to implore a life Arthur never had on him. He told him of people named Uther and Gaius and a person called a Druid, named Mordred. Arthur was sure Merlin had read all of this in a book somewhere and then went loopy in the head and figured what the hell…let's go find King Arthur. That had to be it; things like this don't just happen.

Arthur sighed, slipping on his shoes, he petted Mr. Noodles' head, before leaving a note saying Arthur had to go to class and he would be back soon. He headed out then, not sure he should really be leaving, when he came back, would he still have possessions? Though, Arthur was pretty sure Merlin wouldn't steal his stuff and was almost sure Merlin would still be there when he got back. He drove to his Speech class; he had liked this class so much. But today, he just couldn't get into it, not even when his teacher told him she loved his power point. He couldn't wait for it to end and when it did, he bolted.

Driving home, Arthur stopped by his favorite burger joint and ordered himself and Merlin lunch. He didn't want to admit it, but he was quite worried about Merlin's intake of food, he hadn't seen him truly eat anything the whole time he had been in Arthur's house and when Arthur did make him food, he just said he wasn't hungry. Maybe he didn't like Arthur's cooking, it was just plan, Arthur was only twenty five, cooking wasn't his best interest. But still, he could manage and found it rather rude and unsettling that Merlin refused to eat.

"No one can refuse these burgers," Arthur told himself, as he parked the car in the driveway. He headed in the house then, but right away was alarmed by the fact that Mr. Noodles wasn't there to great him. Oh my god, he stole my cat and left! He thought as Arthur walked in, but the thought was crushed by the scene in front of him.

Merlin lie on the floor, blood forming in a pool around his head, Mr. Noodles sitting on his chest, protectively. The kitchen was a mess; broken plates and bowls all over the floor, the cupboards all blown open, like the dishes had all flew out at their own accord. Chairs were turned over; the table had been pushed, as if hastily, against the wall. Arthur took in a gulp of breath, he shouldn't have left. He walked forward, slowly, scared, what if Merlin was dead? With that much blood, he had to be. Arthur leaned down, placing a hand on the man's neck, he had a pulse, and Arthur sighed in relief. So, he wasn't dead, but he was still hurt.

Mr. Noodles hissed when Arthur tired to pull him off the bleeding man, Arthur then picked him up instead, and carried him to the sofa, dropping him there. But as he reached Merlin again the cat was already next to him, Arthur rolled his eyes, glaring at his cat. Noodles never got this chummy with anyone so fast, not even Arthur when Pepper first gave him to him. Maybe he could tell Merlin was unwell, maybe like Arthur, he just didn't know what to do and just wanted to help him.

"Noods, get out of here!" Arthur shooed him, trying to push the cat out of the way, so he could lift Merlin. Mr. Noodles seemed to get the message and moved over. Arthur then lifted Merlin easily, as if he were a very over grown baby, his guy really needed to eat. He carried him to the bed, blood dripping on the floor from Merlin's head, as they went. What the hell even hit him that hard? Or…Arthur's eyes widened at the thought, did he do this to himself?

He tried not to think about how Merlin had gotten hurt as he got the first aid-kit from under the bathroom sink and sat on the corner of the bed, dabbing the blood away with a warm, wet rag. It didn't look like an overly deep cut, but Arthur wasn't any doctor. He put an extra sized Band-Aid on the cut then, after putting some ointment on it. He looked over his work and at Merlin's pale face.

"Please don't die in my bed…or at all, if you could."

Merlin jerked, as if Arthur's voice woke him. His eyes, a bit crossed, opened, looking up at Arthur extremely confused. He glanced around, like he didn't know where he was and Arthur feared amnesia for a second or two.

"Arthur…" he trailed off then and Arthur sighed, well, he remembered him. He tried to jump up, but Arthur pushed him back into the bed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Arthur..I just…your letter."

"I said I would be back as soon as I could."

"It was just…" tears welled in Merlin's eyes and Arthur sighed, so we were back to the crying now? Arthur tired to ignore it.

"I brought you lunch" he told him, skirting out of the room and away from Merlin's tears, as fast as he could, to go grab the burgers he may have dropped , upon seeing Merlin half dying on the floor. He noticed all the blood when he arrived in the kitchen and cringed, that would have to be cleaned up. After he retrieved the bag of food, he returned to the room to see Mr. Noodles sitting on Merlin's chest once again, batting at the man's nose with his paw. Arthur smiled, in spite of himself.

"He likes you," Arthur told him, as he moved further into the room and set the bag on the nightstand. He grabbed his computer chair and swiveled it over to the bed, sitting before getting in the bag. He handed one burger to Merlin, who took it gently, petting the cat with the other hand. Arthur wasted no time in digging into his burger, he was starved, this had been quite the last few days, and Arthur needed a good burger to get his head on straight. And maybe a beer too, but he thought he had better wait until Merlin was better. Half way through his burger Arthur noticed Merlin hadn't even touched his.

"It's good, try it."

"There's no point in eating" Merlin told him, quietly, leaning his head, which must hurt terribly, against the pillow. "I've gone for years with only eating once a month and was fine."

"That's not healthy."

"It doesn't' matter."

"Don't you have any family?" Arthur asked. "What would they say if they found out you weren't eating?"

"Everyone I ever loved is dead, well…not you, not anymore, but you don't even remember me, " Merlin let out a dark laugh and looked back up at the ceiling. "And now I've gone and messed everything up again. I was always an idiot when it came to you, but this…wow; it's gotten worse over the years. I've lost practice."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, confused. He often felt confused talking to this man, but then again, the man was confused, so he took it in stride.

"I kissed you, didn't I?" Merlin barked. "I kissed you and I just told you I loved you, this is great, when you do remember, you're going to hate me."

"I'm not the king, Merlin," Arthur told him, sadly. "But if I were, I would never hate you."

"Please, you think I'm crazy, you're just telling me what I want to hear."

"If I hated you, I would have called the police the first night, but I didn't…and I don't hate you."

"Not yet," Merlin huffed. "You haven't remembered yet. You don't know how horrible I am yet, all the terrible things I've done just to keep you alive, or to get you back."

"I'm sure, whatever you did-"

"It doesn't matter now," Merlin told him, shaking his head. Arthur looked down at the burger lying on Merlin's chest, right next to Noodles.

"If you want to do anything for me, you'll eat that burger," Arthur said, pointing to the package. "You're too thin, Merlin, I'm worried what it will do to your health."

"I've always been thin," Merlin muttered. "You'd make fun of me for it."

"Well, I don't think it is very funny now."

* * *

(**A/N:** Hello everyone! ;) anyone want to guess why the letter freaked Merlin out? If you do take a guess, you will find out why later in the story. Sorry, these last few chapters have been pretty short, but the next one shall be longer. Comment and such!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** _The F bomb is dropped in this chapter, I repeat, the F bomb is dropped in this chapter. This is not a drill!_

* * *

It had taken Arthur the better part of three hours to fully clean up the kitchen, and by the time he had finally finished a TAP, TAP, TAP made him jump a foot in the air. Not again…not another crazy person. He braced himself for the worst as he padded over to the back door. But he sighed in relief just as soon as he saw Pepper through the tiny window. He yanked the door open and she pulled him into a hug.

"Miss me?" she asked, smirking at him. He nodded, but truthfully, he hadn't thought much about her these last days, he had been a bit preoccupied, but she didn't need to know that. She kissed him, hungrily and dragged him to the sitting room. They sat on the sofa now, the telly on some sort of sports channel, Arthur couldn't get a good enough view to see just what. Pepper attacked his mouth with kisses and he, still a little out of it all, only kissed back loosely.

"Must have really missed me," he only got out a bit of cheek, as she sucked a spot on his neck, normally, he would have liked this, but due to the crazy man currently in his bedroom, things were not getting so hot for Arthur. She let out a sound that sounded like 'mmm' and went back to his mouth, her hands running up his thighs to his…he pushed her hands away. Yeah, this wasn't happening, not with Merlin in the next room. This was not sexy or exciting, he tried to push her off a bit, but she and her tongue had other ideas.

Just then, to Arthur's utter horror, his bedroom door creaked open and then a gasp. Damn it, Arthur thought. Pepper finally pulled away then, jumping up, looking a tad bit (a lot) embarrassed. Arthur jumped up next to her and gulped, looking back at Merlin, whose mouth hung open.

"Arthur, you didn't tell me you had a guest!" Pepper glared at him, her voice was high pitched and Arthur thought, if he dare speak, he'd probably sound like that too. So, he shrugged. "I'm Pepper," she said, walking over to Merlin and holding out her hand. "You are?"

"Merlin," he said, looking at her then back at Arthur. He shook her hand gently, eyes now stuck permanently on Arthur.

"Forgive me, but how long have you known Arthur? I've never seen you before," Pepper said and Merlin shrugged this time.

"I've known him a long time, "he took in a shaky breath and turned back to the bedroom. "Excuse me."

He left and Arthur felt his heart drop, this was ridiculous, he shouldn't feel this guilty for making out with this own girlfriend! He looked back at Pepper now and she was smiling at him.

"Should've told me you had someone over, perv!" she told him, smacking his arm.

"S-sorry, I uh…forgot."

"Sure you did," she giggled, kissing his cheek. "I'll just go, call you later."

She winked at him, which singled what kind of call she would be making later and Arthur felt gutted with guilt again. He walked her to the door, kissed her goodbye, and then watched her go. This was just…he didn't have words, but he was fed up, he couldn't have a life anymore, nothing was normal anymore. Arthur just wanted to be a normal guy, who went to Uni, did his homework, and had lots of sex with his girlfriend and not baby sit some off his rocker, crack job. Who claimed that Arthur was some dead king. He locked the door in a raged snap and turned back, stomping into the bedroom. Merlin lie on the bed again, this time he was actually turned, facing away from the door.

"Merlin!" Arthur barked. He didn't move. "Merlin, god damn it, I know you can hear me!"

Merlin turned back, looking utterly broken; tears welled in his red, puffy eyes. Arthur froze then, how could he be mad at him? He was out of his mind, had talked himself into some fantasy world. He tried to stay mad, but it fled him like a scared little girl, he sighed.

"I-"

"I'm sorry Arthur," he said, here we go with the sorries again. "I ruined your night, I just…I tried not to be jealous." Merlin sighed. "You never knew, but sometimes I got so jealous of Gwen. Here," he paused, sighing again. "I didn't think it'd be different, I know better than that. But seeing you with her, I don't know, I…"

"She didn't know you were here, I hadn't told her yet."

"Not that she gave you much of a chance, with her tongue in your mouth!" Merlin snapped suddenly and Arthur froze again, anger refilling him a bit. None of _that_ was Merlin's business.

"She's my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, kind of figured that out, with, you know…her tongue in your mouth and all!"

"No one asked you to come out, no one asked you to come here at all!" Arthur yelled, all the anger back and in full force. "No one asked you to ruin my life!"

"Ruin your life?" Merlin yelled back. "I've waited over one thousand fucking years for you!"

"What the hell are you even talking about, you nut job?" Arthur went on shouting; he was tired of this; tired of walking on eggshells around Merlin. He didn't care if Merlin was crazy, he just wanted to be normal again. "You are what? Twenty something? Grow up and get your head out of your ass!"

Merlin sat up then, glaring something fierce, but Arthur wasn't scared, even as the light seemed to grow around Merlin, as he looked near raging.

"I wasted ten years protecting your ass for you to die and now, to not even remember who the hell I am!" he yelled. "And I'm ruining your life? I've lost everything because of you!"

"Well, I'm just so fucking sorry!" Arthur yelled back, heading toward the door. He wrenched it open with fury; he stormed out then, slamming the door behind him. He leaned against it, teeth clenched. He hadn't been this angry in, maybe forever. He took in a deep breath, trying to make his chest untighten. What a loon, he thought; he should kick him out, send him packing. He didn't need an insane, nut job like that in his life. He had been perfectly fine without him, hell, he had been happy. Life was good, until Merlin showed up.

Arthur went and sat on the sofa again, he took in a few slow breaths, calming his quick heart rate. Anger was leaving and more guilt took its place, Arthur preferred the anger. Maybe he shouldn't have shouted at him, Merlin wasn't in his right mind after all. Shouting at him might prompt him to kill himself or something. Arthur thought of going back in there, telling Merlin he was sorry and that he was wrong, but didn't, his pride got in the way. He wasn't about to go and admit he was wrong, hell no!

Just then, the small, creak of the door made him stop his bruiting. He sat stilled, biting down on his lip, hearing Merlin's small steps toward him. He wasn't sure what to do or what Merlin wanted, if he planned to just finally axe Arthur off or if he wanted to yell some more, Arthur couldn't blame him either way.

"Arthur..." he trailed off, attentively. Arthur looked over; he tried to show him he wasn't so mad anymore with a small smile. Merlin seemed to get the message and, quickly, came and sat down next to him. "Arthur, I've been an ass."

Arthur chuckled, "Not really, I've been the ass."

Merlin chuckled this time.

"You don't know why, but it's nice to hear you admit that," Merlin said, smiling. Arthur smiled back. "I need to explain, I think," Merlin told him then, smile falling fast. "I know who you are, Arthur, but you don't, maybe you need time, or maybe you never will figure it out, but-"

"Merlin, "Arthur stopped him. "I know you think I'm your King Arthur, but I'm not, I'm just-"

"I know you are, though…I don't want to talk about that right now," Merlin said. "I just want you to know, I'll leave now, if that's what you want."

Arthur stare at him, a bit ago, that's what he had wanted, but now; how could he just let him go? Merlin was clearly ill, whether he wanted to admit it or not. It was probably worse that he didn't want to. Denial.

"I don't want you to leave."

Merlin's smile grew fast and, looked rather painful to hold. Arthur smiled at this.

"I…Arthur, this isn't going to get any easier," Merlin stated then, frowning once more. "I'm lost when it comes to you now, in this world, I…I'm in love with you, or at least who you were before and…and I don't know what to do, my emotions are all over the place and-"

"That's alright, we'll…we'll work through that," Arthur tried, but Merlin just shook his head.

"I've been in love with you for so long, so very long, Arthur," tears welled in Merlin's eyes again and he took in a sharp breath. "I don't know how not to be in love with you and I can't…I don't want to ruin things for you and that girl. She did seem lovely, really, even if she did need to keep her tongue to herself."

Arthur laughed, "You aren't going to ruin things for me. Maybe you did tonight, but they were already ruined before you came out, so it didn't make much difference."

"I don't want to ruin your life, Arthur."

"You're not going to, I was being a dick before," Arthur said, reaching out, tensely and tapped Merlin on the knee. "I didn't mean anything I said before."

"I didn't mean the things I said either, well...I did a bit, but, I'm old…kind of grumpy sometimes too."

"You don't look old," Arthur smirked and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Even so, I look older than you."

"Yeah, well…"

"I stopped aging at twenty-eight," Merlin stated. "That's when you died, you were older than me, thirty. I can change my age with magic, but I'd rather not."

"Magic?" Arthur asked. "Well, that explains a lot."

Merlin smiled, probably glad Arthur wasn't trying to talk him out of his deranged illusions, and they were pretty deranged, Arthur thought.

"Merlin," Arthur said, Merlin looked up at him, biting his lip. "You know I don't think I'm your king." Merlin nodded. "But maybe I am, who knows, there might be such things as past lives. But maybe, instead of trying to bring him back, you could get to know me, this me..."

"I would like that, actually."

"You would?"

"Yes, I would like that a lot."

Arthur grinned and patted Merlin on the back.

"I'm not that bad of a guy, I promise."

"And I promise you, I'm not that crazy."

* * *

(**A/N:** I know I'm a day late, sorry! I didn't like this chapter much, it kind of sucked. I hope my F bombs didn't offend you. I got a comment talking about my Merlin characterization and I just want to address that for a second. I'm not mad or anything, so don't think that. I just want to say that Merlin is the way I want him to be in this story, it's been over 1000 years since he's seen Arthur, his emotions are running amuck and he's been alone for so long (which you find out more about later.) And you know, you are seeing this in Arthur's POV, this is how Arthur is seeing him and I know he seems one step from the edge of a cliff but as the fic goes on that gets better. So yeah, that's all. I do love comments, someone please tell me this chap doesn't suck as much as I thought it did.)


	6. Chapter 6

In the days that passed things became much easier around the house. Merlin insisted upon sleeping in the living room now, instead of Arthur's bed and honestly, he wasn't that bad of a guy, apart from being crazy. But he really wasn't that crazy at all, sure, he was a bit out of it, but he actually had a lot in common with Arthur, to Arthur's amazement of course.

On the day that Merlin had been there an exact week, Arthur walked into the house, after a rather rough environment class to be welcomed by the most wonderful spells he had ever smelt. He stepped into the kitchen, confused, but hungry already. He saw Merlin standing there, some random huge, red pot sitting on the stove.

"I made chicken soup," Merlin explained, smiling over at Arthur. "I thought you liked it, even out of a can, "he made a face and Arthur grinned. "So, I made some homemade."

"Wow, that's…" he trailed off, as Merlin brought a spoon to his lips, full of the yellowish liquid. Arthur sipped it from the spoon and almost choked. Damn it was good, now if only Merlin was an old lady. "I might make you my old lady."

"Excuse me?" Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, that didn't come out right," he blushed. "I mean was, oh forget it," he sat down at the table, hungrier than ever. "Can I have a bowl of that, please?"

"Well, it was for dinner but…"

Only seconds later Merlin brought over a huge bowl full, big chucks of chicken and celery and carrot. Arthur was in love with this soup, it was perfect; if it was a girl he would marry it, and make sweet love to it on a regular basis. Merlin sat down next to him, with a bowl of soup for himself, granted a lot smaller in size, but Arthur was still happy he was eating. Merlin glanced at him amused.

"What?"

"I just wanted to see if you liked it."

"Like isn't the word, Merlin."'

Merlin smiled then, fishing for a carrot out of the soup with a spoon and bringing it to his lips. Arthur watched him just for a bit of proof, that yes, he was eating. Merlin did this a few times, taking small bites, but hell, those small bites were more than Arthur had seen him eat in the first days he was there. After finishing his soup, Arthur slumped against his chair; nothing like a bowl of soup on a cool day to make you happy.

"I was watching your DVD's today, I hope you don't mind," Merlin told him, casual. As he got up and took his and Arthur's bowls to the sink. Checking on the settling chicken soup in the red pot, before turning on the faucet. Arthur hardly expected him to keep house for him, but being a lazy sod…

"I don't care, what's mine is yours, I told you yesterday," Arthur, told him, resting his hands on the back of his head, as he relaxed into the chair. "As long as you don't touch my girlfriend."

"I don't think you've got to worry about that," Merlin said, turning back with a small smile. Arthur blushed again. He really had to stop doing that.

"Oh," he muttered. "Yeah...I forgot."

"That's alright."

"So uh…" Arthur stuttered, trying to change the subject. "What did you watch?"

"Thor," Merlin told him, from over his shoulder, as he washed the dishes. Arthur watched a soap bubble rise into the air, dancing above Merlin's dark hair. "I love Thor."

"Me too!" Arthur said, surprised. "He's my favorite superhero."

"Really?" Merlin asked, Arthur couldn't see his face, but he sounded happy about this. "We should watch it together sometime."

"Absolutely," Arthur agreed, sitting up now. "I was thinking, we should hang out somewhere, outside of the house too."

He watched as Merlin's shoulders slumped.

"I'm not much for going out, Arthur."

"Ah, come on, old men can have fun too!"

Merlin laughed along with Arthur, but still shook his head.

"I think I'll pass."

"We don't have to go out on the town," Arthur said. "We could go to the movies or hang out in town; they have a great book store."

"I know, I've been there a few times, "Merlin told him. "You like to read?"

"Yeah, I do, surprised?" Arthur smirked.

"A little, you seem like the rough and tough kind…"

"Well, I am...I guess," Arthur shrugged. "But reading is nice on a rainy day or late at night."

"I agree."

"Do you read?"

"No, I can't read, never learned," Merlin stated. "I just slump along asking people if they can read those little markings on the white stuff."

"Don't be an ass!"

Merlin laughed, "Of course I read, all the time."

"We should go to the book store then," Arthur said, standing up. "And I'll take you to watch me play; you're not truly my friend until you've seen that."

Arthur wondered into the sitting room then, leaving Merlin to wash dishes. Once again neglecting his homework, he picked up Mr. Noodles, who had been resting on blankets, (that Arthur could only assume were Merlin's,) and he set the cat on his lap, petting his head. He flicked on the TV and turned on the sports channel, not paying all that much attention to the babbling man on the screen. Arthur closed his eyes and nearly fell asleep, until he jerked awake from the sound of a shuffle. He looked over and saw Merlin walking out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a dishtowel, before slinging it over his shoulder. He grinned at Arthur.

"When do you fancy taking me to watch you play?"

"I don't know," Arthur shrugged. "Training starts in a few weeks."

Merlin nodded and sat down on the couch. Mr. Noodles then promptly got up and got on Merlin's lap instead, Arthur gasped in offense.

"Fine way to treat your owner!" Arthur said, pretending to be hurt. Though, he might have felt a bit of a real sting in there somewhere. Merlin laughed, petting the cat down the back, with long, gentle fingers.

"He just likes me because I always pay him so much attention."

"He's a user!" Arthur spat.

"Don't be silly, he loves you, don't you, Noodles?" Merlin cooed and the cat looked up, purring loudly. "See, that was cat for 'yes, I love Arthur very much.'"

"You're full of shit, Merlin."

"Yeah, I know I am…"

* * *

(**A/N:** I think I was meant to update yesterday, but my net was out, but I'm here now! This was sort of a filler chapter. Comment and what not!)


	7. Chapter 7

(**A/N:** You meet an old friend of Merlin and Arthur's in this chapter. Are you excited? Longer authors note at the end of the chapter.)

* * *

"So tell me, Merlin..." he said, as he drove down the street. Stopping at a stop sign and turning left, heading to town. Merlin sat next to him, in the passenger seat, giving him that fond look like somewhat freaked Arthur out. But, he didn't say anything about it and either did Merlin. "…Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"If you have so much magic," Arthur said, referring to the talk the two had had before leaving the house, about Merlin and his supposed magic. Arthur had known this man for a week and four days and not seen any magic what's so ever and now, he would catch Merlin right in his jack-shit crazy lie. Arthur was certain; magic was only in movies, books and poorly made TV shows. Random blokes with magic don't just show up at your door, and no matter how nice Merlin was, he was still out of his damn mind.

"I don't like to use it much," Merlin answered, shrugging. Well played, Arthur thought.

"Why not?"

"I don't know..." Merlin shrugged again.

"What kind of things can you do with your magic?" Arthur asked then, glancing over to the insane man, as he turned down another street, they were only a few minutes from the bookstore now. "Can you make popcorn with your magic?"

Merlin laughed, "Sure."

"Can you make fire with your magic?"

"Yeah, I did that a lot back in the day…"

"Can you..." Arthur paused. "Kill someone with your magic?"

"Quite easily," Merlin sighed. "But I don't like to."

"Course not," Arthur smiled, but still felt a little uneasy about that. "Can you apparate?"

"This isn't Harry Potter..."

Arthur laughed, "No, it's not," he turned down the street the bookstore was on and within seconds found a parking spot, a few feet away from the shop. He turned to Merlin then. "You do have the look though, the dark, messy hair and blue eyes…"

"Harry Potter has green eyes," Merlin spat, matter of factly. "You've clearly never read the books."

"Actually I have, all seven so…ha!" Arthur stuck his tongue out at Merlin and Merlin looked back surprised. "In fact, Merlin, I've been resisting the urge to say Merlin's Pants since meeting you!"

"I get your point," Merlin grinned, opening the car door and getting out.

"Merlin's beard!" Arthur went on. Locking the car doors before getting out as well, he got a dirty look from Merlin as they walked down the sidewalk together. "Merlin's soggy knickers!"

"Stop that!"

"What?" Arthur smirked. "Does it bother you, _Merlin_?"

"No..." Merlin said, pulling open the bookstore door, allowing Arthur to enter first. "I just think you sound like an idiot," he added, as Arthur passed him, Arthur smirked back.

Merlin smiled at him and it was not fondly either, it was a 'in your face' sort of smile, ruthless and spiteful, Arthur liked it. And then it was gone and the blasted insane man went wondering down an isle. Arthur followed him.

"What kind of books do you like?" Arthur asked, following Merlin's blue eye's as he looked over book titles.

"All kinds" Merlin shrugged.

"I quite like Charles Dickens, myself," Arthur stated and once again, Merlin looked at him surprised. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"I'm sorry," Merlin chuckled. "It's just…"

"Let me guess…" Arthur grinned. "Your king hated reading, yes?"

"Well, yeah…he had to read for treaties and kingly papers, but I never saw him read...a book."

Arthur nodded, he wished Merlin would stop likening him to the king bloke, it was getting clearer and clearer to Arthur he was not the king and soon enough Merlin would figure that out too and be hurt again. Probably even leave, not that Arthur wanted him to stay, but then again…maybe he did. It was quite nice having someone to come home to, every time Arthur went to class, he would come back to the house and Merlin would have made some kind of stew or soup and once,(yesterday,) even burgers that almost rivaled that of his favorite burger joint. Now, it had occurred to Arthur, that if he had wanted someone to live with, he should have asked Pepper to live with him a long time ago, they had been dating for nearly four years, but yet, he just didn't feel he was ready for a relationship like that. Merlin, he was good enough for now. And Arthur thought, with a smirk, if he could handle Merlin and his insane past life talk, he could handle anything Pepper threw at him in the future.

"Look here, Arthur!" Merlin called. He had somehow managed to run off while Arthur was musing and was now several isles over, clutching books in his hands. Arthur walked over to him, quickly. "I found Oliver Twist and David Copperfield and...Emma, it's not Dickens, but quite good."

Arthur nodded and grabbed the books from Merlin's hands. Looking over the covers a few times.

"Is there anything else you want?" he asked, looking up now, to see how long the checkout line was.

"You're not buying them for me," Merlin protested and Arthur looked back, smirking.

"No, you're right, I just brought you in here to smell the pages, get a good whiff?"

"Arthur!"

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur barked. Merlin froze then, eyes going wide. God, not this again. "Merlin…"

"Hm?" he asked, staring at Arthur like he was some kind of prize, it was creeping Arthur out.

"Don't pass out, we're in public."

"I'm not going to pass out!" he said, seeming to right himself out before anything happened. "I was just thinking."

"Well, if you want to call it that," Arthur shrugged, heading to the front of the store again. Merlin trailed behind him and he had the distinct idea that the loon's eyes were on him the whole time, as if engulfing Arthur into his blue eyes. It made Arthur shudder as he finally reached the checkout. At the front of the line, the girl, Arthur had seen before a few times around town, but never knew her name, (not until he looked down at her nametag that is,) she smiled at them.

"Will that be all for you today?"

"Yes-"

"No," Merlin said next to him. The girl looked a bit put off, normally everyone just said yes, but clearly some of us didn't get that. "I've been in this store a few times and the Arthurian Legend section sucks."

"I know what you mean," said the girl. "There's like three books over there and they call that a section!"

"Exactly!" Merlin seemed outraged and Arthur had to hold it together, if not, he was going to hit Merlin and that wasn't very nice. "At least they could try to find a few more books!"

"There's lots out there, they have more books about porn than King Arthur!" said the girl, loudly.

"Porn's more exciting…" Arthur said, in spite of himself and both Merlin and the girl glared at him, darkly. "What?"

"What's more exciting than King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?" the girl barked, glaring at Arthur with dark, brown eyes. Arthur shrugged.

"Ignore him," Merlin told her. "He's a prat."

"He certainly is!" she said, smiling kindly at Merlin. "I'm Gwen by the way."

"I know," Merlin said, but then his eyes widened, Arthur watched amused. It was on her nametag after all! "I mean…"

She laughed. "You're cute."

"Oh god, Arthur thought then.

"Thanks," Merlin sputtered back, grinning quite madly. This didn't make sense to Arthur, because the last he knew...Merlin was gay.

"Merlin," he said, suddenly feeling quite peeved about this whole thing. First of all, porn was more exciting than a stale book about some prat king and second, what the hell was going on here?

"Is that your name?" Gwen asked, smiling even bigger at Merlin. "Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," said Merlin and Arthur then wondered, why the hell Merlin didn't go into the six hour long speech about how he was the real Merlin to Gwen. Merlin looked at Arthur with a smile. "His name's Arthur."

"Shut up!" the girl, Gwen, said. Looking at Arthur like he hadn't just preferred porn to King Arthur's heroing tail. "This is crazy, you're Merlin, he's Arthur, and…my full name is Guinevere."

"Small world," Merlin grinned bigger and the girl giggled.

"SMALL WORLD, HUGE LINE!"a grouchy voice said, from behind them and Arthur looked back to see a very irritated, elderly man, holding many books, a few people back in the line. "Get the hell on!"

"Merlin…" Arthur trailed off, looking at Merlin as he still grinned at the girl. "We should get the hell on."

Merlin nodded then, glancing back at the annoyed bloke, before turning once more to the girl.

"I'll see you soon, Gwen," he said and the girl nodded with a giggle, as Arthur almost had to drag Merlin along. Merlin somehow managed to grab the books from the girl, in Arthur's haste to get them out of there. Once outside, Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin's grinning face.

"What the hell was that?" he barked, he needed explanation. Really fast! Merlin was gay, at least he said he was.

"Oh…that?" Merlin asked, shrugging. "Nothing."

"Nothing!" Arthur barked again. "You were drooling over her!"

"I wasn't," Merlin shook his head and Arthur was speechless, simply speechless. What the hell?

"You're gay!"

"Very."

"What the hell?"

"Arthur, don't worry about it, alright?"

But Arthur didn't feel convinced, he continued to question Merlin as they walked next door to the coffee stop.

"Are you bi?"

"No."

"Maybe you don't know yet, maybe you need-"

"I'm gay, gayer than gay, I'm the gayest damn thing you ever saw!" Merlin barked, obviously fed up with Arthur's questioning. "Now, please, stop asking me about her."

"But Merlin…"

"Arthur!" Merlin spat, looking over at Arthur warning, blue eyes darkened and narrowed. "Drop it."

Arthur had no time to say anything to this and, oh boy, did he have things to say! But alas, Mrs. Horan called them to the front of the line. Once they ordered their coffee however, it was on!

"Don't get in my face because you tell me you're gay then about have book-sex with some checkout girl!" Arthur told him, following him back out of the coffee stop.

"Book-sex?" Merlin looked back and glared. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know..." Arthur admitted. "But don't change the subject!"

"What do you want?" Merlin asked, as they reached the car and Arthur unlocked the doors. "Do you want me to tell you I'm attracted to her?" Merlin wrenched open the car door and got inside. "Is that what you want? Will that make you feel less weird around me?"

"I don't feel weird around you!" Arthur protested, getting in the driver side, setting the coffee down in a cup holder, before starting the car."I just found the whole thing in there weird!"

"I'm not attracted to her Arthur!" Merlin told him, sipping on his coffee, but he didn't look at Arthur when he said this, which meant... he was lying!

"Then, what was that?"

"It was…nothing."

"You've already said that."

"Then we shouldn't be having this conversation anymore!" Merlin barked, sipping harshly on his coffee. How one sips harshly, he had no idea. Arthur marveled at this, as he drove down the streets, but he hardly paid attention to them. "Why do you care anyway?"

Merlin was looking at Arthur now and Arthur tried very hard to keep his eyes on the road.

"I just found it odd."

"I guess it did look like flirting…"

"Look like? She was on you like sap on trees, mate!"

Merlin laughed, "I didn't mean for it to look like that, it's just..."

"Yeah?"

"I know her."

Arthur considered this, as he pulled onto their street and a moment later, into the driveway.

"She didn't seem to know you though…"

"She doesn't remember me," Merlin muttered, sighing. "Just like you don't."

"Oh…" Arthur said, but then it hit him, she said her name was Guinevere; King Arthur was married to a Guinevere. Oh god, here he goes again. "Uh...who do you think she was then…?"

"You're wife."

Arthur had known he would say that, damn it!

* * *

(**A/N:** IT'S GWEN! What do you think this will mean for Merlin and Arthur? Will Arthur ever remember who he really is? Ehh, you'll find out soon enough. Comments make me happy! #HarryPotterreference. )


	8. Chapter 8

(**Caution:** You may experience a slight F bomb in this chapter. Please keep all hands, feet and legs inside the fanfiction at all times.)

* * *

Arthur walked into the living room, after feeding Mr. Noodles his nightly bowl of wet kitty food. He sat down on the sofa and looked at Merlin, who also sat on the couch. Turned sideways and knees bent, on them lay Oliver Twist, which Merlin seemed heavily into at the moment. Since they had been home, Merlin hadn't motioned Gwen or Guinevere or aka, fake-past-life-wife, to Arthur again and so it seemed, he didn't want to talk about it. That was a good thing for Arthur, because he had no intention of marrying, or even dating this girl because Merlin believed her to be Arthur's long dead wife. But then Arthur remembered, Merlin had said he was jealous of Gwen, of that Gwen at least, a smirk formed on Arthur's lips then, as he glanced at Merlin. He tapped Merlin's knee with his hand and was met with very blue eyes seconds later.

"Ever pay Mario Kart?" he asked, not entirely sure why he had asked. But he was bored, so why not?

"No," Merlin shook his head, looking back down at his book. Arthur nodded, getting up then and taking the book off Merlin's knees, he didn't protest, but he had given Arthur a dirty look.

"It's fun," Arthur informed him, turning on his X-box. He grabbed two controllers and threw one at Merlin, who sat the right way on the couch now, and he fumbled to catch it. Arthur laughed at this, sitting back down, watching the game load. "You pick your little Mario guy and then we race in karts."

"I got it," Merlin told him, Arthur nodded, bumping his choice bar right to Yoshi and picking him; he always picked Yoshi, he was good luck, it was a known fact. (Arthur had made up.) He watched Merlin, as he ran his choice bar up and down over all of the characters.

"Pick one this week, Merlin!"

"I can't choose!" Merlin said, Arthur looked over at him and he was biting his lip, looking utterly perplexed.

"You're not choosing a lover, Merlin…"

"Fine," Merlin muttered and hit the select button, Arthur laughed.

"Koopa Troopa?" he continued to laugh and Merlin glared. "Leave it to you to pick Koopa Troopa!"

"He's cute!" Merlin protested.

"You're such a girl!"

There was that frozen look again, eyes twitching back and forth, and then…the fond smile. Arthur tried to ignore this as he picked a racetrack.

"Prepare to lose!" Arthur warned, setting his mind in game-mode. The track loaded and the countdown began…4…3…2…

"I don't know how to drive!" Merlin yelled, panicked, as the telly screen shined a 1 and Arthur tried not to laugh as his Yoshi zoomed right past Koopa Troopa. "ARHTUR!"

"Just press the…" Arthur demonstrated with his thumb and Merlin made an 'ohhhh' noise and on the screen, Koopa Troopa started driving. Once Merlin had gotten the hang of it, which only took a few seconds, he wasn't half bad.

"That's a cow!" Merlin stated, Arthur laughed. He had chosen Moo Moo Circuit, so indeed, it was a cow.

"What a keen mind you have there, Merlin."

In no time at all, in fact, a lap exactly, Merlin had caught up to Arthur, who was currently in first place. Arthur made noises, loudly, trying to insure his victory, but just then, Merlin had gained the power of a red turtle shell, drove right up behind Yoshi and then...Arthur was fucked!

"HEY!" He yelled, as Koopa Troopa went whooshing past him, nearing the finish line. "No one beats me in Mario Kart!"

Merlin laughed, just as Koopa Troopa crossed the line. Arthur came in fourth. FOURTH!

"I guess I'm just lucky," Merlin shrugged.

"A cheater is more like it!" Arthur yelled, throwing the game controller. Merlin smiled that fond smile again. "Stop looking at me like that, you cheat!"

Merlin laughed then, "I'm sorry you are such a poor loser."

"I am not a poor loser; no one ever beats me in Mario Kart."

"I beat you…"

"That was beginners luck, here," Arthur yanked the controller from the floor. "Let's go again!"

"Whatever you say, Arthur."

Before long Arthur had lost to Merlin twenty seven times, he lay on the couch now, eyes closed, shame of defeat on him like sweat.

"My life is a lie!" he moaned and heard Merlin laughing from the other side of the sofa. Arthur aimed a kick at him. "My sister can't ever hear about this, she'll never let me live it down."

"You have a sister?" Merlin asked, suddenly, very serious. Arthur looked up at him from his shame-bed and nodded. "I didn't know that…what's she like?"

"A pain in the ass."

Merlin smiled. "Really…?"

"I don't know, her name is Morgan and she's fifteen, sixteen in a few months..."

"What is she like?"

"A pain in the ass!" Arthur said again, smirking. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"What's the rest of your family like?"

"My dad's in advertising and my mum's a nurse," Arthur explained. "My grandmother's in a retirement home and thinks she has a pet squirrel, but we've never seen him."

Merlin laughed, "Sounds…nice."

"What was your family like?" Arthur found himself asking, Merlin frowned then and he kind of wished he hadn't asked. But he had so...

"I had only lived with my mother; my father was on the run. I left when I was still a teenager and I went to Camelot to live with Gaius, he wasn't family but he should have been. He was like a father to me," Merlin said, taking in a sharp breath before continuing. "I didn't have much family, but I lots of friends…well, some friends."

"And the king, he was your friend?"

"Yes, my best friend…he just didn't know it and didn't want to admit that he felt the same way about it, but he was," Merlin smiled. "He was a clotpole."

"A clotpole?" Arthur laughed.

"Yeah, it mean's oaf penis."

Arthur laughed again, "Did he know that?"

"I don't think so…"

"Probably best he didn't" Arthur said, standing up, rubbing his chin lightly, as he thought of what to do now, it wasn't too late yet. His belly suddenly grumbled. "Are you hungry?'

"A bit," Merlin shrugged, standing up after him. "I can cook…"

"Nah, let's go out!"

"Where to?"

"Um…Lou's, the burger joint!"

* * *

(**A/N:** I tried to update yesterday, but just as I was hitting enter, the site stopped working, so here I am now! This is a filler chapter, I don't even know why I added it. But I figure what the hell, I like when Merlin and Arthur (Arthur especially) talk about modern things like video games or movies. It's funny to me. More serious chapters ahead, stay tuned!)


	9. Chapter 9

Walking up the ramp to the restaurant, Arthur opened the door for Merlin, allowing him to enter first as they walked in. Arthur knew everyone who worked there by now, (he had been coming in for so long,) and smiled warmly at Lux, a server. She saw Arthur and smiled back, waving as she set a beer down in front of a man. This place, Lou's, was a bar, (pub rather,) but they had good food, that is what he would have to convince Merlin of, because at the moment, he looked a bit put off by the 'bar –theme.'

"It's cool, they have good burgers," Arthur told him, steering Merlin over to a booth, toward the back of the place. "Remember, I brought you home one?"

"I fed it to the cat," Merlin admitted, as he sat down. Arthur sat across from him and glared.

"I spent a lot of money on that burger!" he complained, picking up a menu and tossing it at him. It hit Merlin in the right eyebrow, and Arthur watched, as said eyebrow raised high on Merlin's brow.

"Mr. Noodles is worth it!"

"He has cat food…"

"Have you ever tasted cat food?" Merlin asked, smirking. "It's no wonder he wanted my burger!"

"Cat food is for cats, why would I eat it?"

"Because you're a-"

"Hey Arthur…"

Arthur looked over and saw Lux, she smiled sweetly, as always, but her eyes were on Merlin.

"Hello, Lux" Arthur said, glancing over to Merlin. "This is Merlin; he fed your burger to a cat."

Lux pretended to be offended, "We'll have him wash the dishes for that!" she laughed and Arthur did too, along with her. Merlin just glared at Arthur, but somehow, that made it even better. "So, what can I get you lads?"

"I'll have a beer," Arthur said. "Merlin?"

"Water."

"Cheep date," Lux remarked, jotting down beer and water on her notepad.

"Really, Merlin, you can have something else" Arthur told him, but Merlin only shook his head. "Fine…beer and water."

"Beer and water, just doesn't sound right," Lux said, grinning at them both. "Be back in a flash!"

She ran off and Arthur sighed, looking at Merlin questioningly, he looked back at him, unreadable. What a little weirdo, Arthur thought.

"What's with you and water?" he asked then. "Do you have no taste buds?"

"What?" Merlin laughed. "I just like drinking water, it's healthy."

"Why not have a drink though?" Arthur asked. "I'll pay for it."

"I don't drink."

"Why not?"

"I'm really bad with alcohol," Merlin admitted. Arthur smirked then, considering this.

"Really?" he asked. "How bad are we talking?"

"The last time I drank I woke up in a pigpen naked."

"That bad, huh?"

Merlin nodded and then Lux was back, setting a beer in front of Arthur and water in front of Merlin. There was a lemon wedge on the side of Merlin's cup and Arthur watched as he squeezed the juices into the glass. Arthur sipped his beer.

"What are we having?" Lux asked, grabbing her notepad again. Arthur set down the beer.

"I'll have what I always have," he said, turning to Merlin.

"Oh, I don't know…I didn't get a good enough look at the menu when you threw it at my eye!" Merlin said. Arthur smirked at this. "I think I'll have chicken."

"God, Arthur, water_ and_ chicken!" Lux said, Arthur laughed with her again. "How do you want it cooked, love, grilled?"

"Yes," Merlin answered, a bit snippy this time.

"But of course," Lux chuckled, writing it down. "And for the side we can have chips, potato skins…"

"A salad would be nice," Merlin told her. She held her tongue as she nodded, looking back at Arthur with a smirk, before heading off. "I don't see what's wrong with water, chicken and a salad!"

"There's nothing wrong with it, it's just this place is a pub, no one wants chicken and water when they come to a pub," Arthur explained. Merlin looked offended. "She's just having a bit of a go at you, it's how Lux is."

"Yeah well….at least I'm not naked."

"I think we're all happy you're not naked."

"ARTHUR!" a loud voice suddenly sounded around them then and Arthur almost chocked on his sip of beer. He looked over and saw his mate Greg. "Watcher, mate!" he came sloshing over, clearly a bit intoxicated, and swung an arm over Arthur's shoulder. "Who's this?"

"This is Merlin," Arthur told him, trying to push the man off. He smelled like rum. "He's a friend."

"Merlin," Greg played the name on his lips as he detached himself from Arthur and walked over to Merlin's side of the booth. Merlin looked a tad frightened, as Greg got into the seat next to him and pulled him tight to his side. That was the way Greg was, very 'hands on'. "Merlin…hmmm."

"Uh…" Merlin mumbled, looking back at Arthur. Who couldn't help but smile at this. Greg lay his head on top of Merlin's, like he had known him for a very long time and looked back at Arthur.

"You lot should come to my party tomorrow, it's going to be sick!"

"Party?" Merlin asked, looking pleading back at Arthur. Arthur felt a bit bad for him, but only a bit. He _had_ fed his burger to the cat after all, punishment!

"I don't know, mate, "Arthur told Greg. "I've got loads of homework, you know…"

"Aw, come on, loser, have some fun!" Greg told him, petting Merlin's right shoulder as he still, had his head lying on top of Merlin's. "It's like you're an old man, live a little!"

"That's life, mate, can't be wild forever" Arthur told him. Greg looked offended as he finally picked his head up from Merlin. Merlin looked rather relieved.

"That is bullshit!" Greg said, loudly. "C'mon, come to my party!"

Arthur looked at Merlin and Merlin shook his head no.

"Is Merlin invited?"

"Course, the more the merrier!" Greg stated, looking down at Merlin as if he had just noticed him being there. "…sneaky little devil, I like it!"

Arthur grinned, "Alright, we'll be there."

Greg cheered and Merlin looked like he had lost a bit of color at this news. Greg jumped up from the seat then and pelted Arthur on the back, good-natured.

"See you blokes tomorrow!" he declared, and then sloshed off. Arthur looked back at Merlin timidly and saw that Merlin was glaring daggers at him.

"Arthur…"

"Yes?" Arthur asked, but he knew what Merlin wanted. He smiled kindly at him, Merlin only glared harder.

"No way am I going to that party!"

"It will be fun," Arthur tired, but got a very evil look from Merlin in return. And he that the glare was bad! "Come on, Greg's right, you can't just sit around at home all the time."

"He was talking about you!"

"I've only been staying home because of you."

"Well I'm sorry to have ruined your fun, Sir Party Pants" Merlin remarked. "Go, you go then and have a good time, don't let me stop you!"

Arthur tried not to chock on his beer for the second time. Sir Party Pants? He laughed.

"It's not funny, Arthur!"

"No," Arthur agreed, but his heart just wasn't in that answer. Merlin glared, again, hard. "You don't ruin my fun, I stayed home a lot before too, but Greg always throws killer parties, lots of food and games."

"I hate food and games are for children!"

"Like you're acting right now, so, fitting," Arthur smirked.

"I'm not going!" Merlin told him. "I just got through telling you I can't drink, yet you want me to go to some drunkard's party?"

"I'll make sure you don't drink too much, you can trust me," Arthur said, shrugging Merlin's little problem off. "You know that."

"I rather just stay home with Noodles," Merlin stated, looking sad now. "You go, and have fun…"

"I'm not going to go without you."

"Why not?"

But Arthur never answered, because just then, Lux came with the food and Arthur was far too hungry to talk anymore. Boy, did it look good too!

* * *

(**A/N:** You guys are really catching up with me, I better huff it to write more. Anyway. I don't have much to say about this chapter, I figured since Arthur is in collage (uni for British ppl) there needed to be at least one party, so yeah, what do you guys think will happen at this party? Comment and tell me.)


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on, you look fine," Arthur told Merlin, standing behind him in the bathroom. "You've been wearing my clothes all the time."

"Yeah, a tee shirt and trousers, but this?" Merlin turned around, wearing one of Arthur's nice dress shirts and over jacket. "I look like I've not eaten in a year!"

"I hate to break it to you, mate, but it always looks like you haven't eaten in a year," Arthur told him. "You have to be the skinniest person I've ever met."

"I've told you, food has no appeal to me," Merlin said, turning back to the mirror in the bathroom and sighing.

"And I've told you, you tell me that one more time and I'll punch you in the nose!"

"If you lived as long as I have, food wouldn't matter to you either," Merlin said, looking in the mirror and playing with his eyes lids, just like Pepper does sometimes, checking for crows-feet and whatever else. Arthur grinned at this.

"Yes, Yoda," he said, turning to leave the bathroom. He hit the lights off on his way out and heard a displeased Merlin grumble. "Late we are, party, quickly we may go, Jedi!"

Merlin immerged from the bathroom, looking about ready to strike Arthur in his own nose. Arthur laughed, picking up his evening jacket. Merlin stomped but of the bedroom then and Arthur shook his head, making sure he had his keys and wallet, before turning off the lights in the bedroom. He headed out to the living room and saw Merlin sitting on the couch, cuddling Mr. Noodles.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, Merlin looked up and shrugged. "You're getting hair all over my jacket, come on!"

"But Mr. Noodles doesn't feel well, he needs me," Merlin tried but Arthur would have none of it. He marched over to Merlin, pulled Noodles from Merlin's arms, and set him on the sofa. Only then, to pull Merlin up and dust the kitty hairs from the jacket.

"Let's go!"

"Yes, mother" Merlin remarked and Arthur tired to ignore this, as they headed to the door."But Arthur, how can you leave that poor cat alone when he's sick?" Merlin asked, as Arthur opened the back door and all but pushed Merlin outside. "What if he dies?!"

"Then we'll get a new cat, come on!"

Merlin pouted all the way to the car and once he got into the car and as they drove down the street. He only stopped pouting when, at a stop sign; Arthur reached across and slapped him in the face. (Lightly.) He looked offended then, looking over at Arthur, with his mouth hung open in distaste.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Stop pouting!" Arthur told him. "You're going to have fun!"

"Doubt that."

"Merlin…" Arthur rolled his eyes. "This will be good for you; you need to be around people more."

"I'm around you all the time," Merlin tried, smirking at Arthur.

"I mean normal people, not people that…"

"Are dead kings?"

"I'm not-"

"You are!"

"I'm not having this conversation again now, all I want is for you to have some fun," Arthur said, getting on the highway. "Can you do that for me, please?"

"No."

"Well, at least you're honest."

Greg lived in a few towns over, it wasn't as nice of a town as Arthur lived in (at least in Arthur's opinion,) and it took a bit of time to get there. Arthur drove down the highway and it was rather quiet in the car. He glanced over at Merlin and he was pouting again. Arthur rolled his eyes, looking back at the road.

"You know, Merlin," Arthur said. "For someone who's over a thousand years old, you're quite the child."

"It's part of my charm," Merlin said. Arthur rolled his eyes again.

After driving in silence for another ten minutes, Arthur turned off the highway, down a few streets until they came to a stop in front of a big house. With high pillars and white, marble steps that could only really be seen in the daytime. Currently, loud music was being played and even in the car (with it still running,) it could be heard.

"Great, I've waited a thousand years for this," Arthur could hear Merlin mumbling. "To go to frat party, this is great…"

Arthur laughed, "It's going to be fun, I promise you."

"You've promised me a lot of things."

"No, I haven't…"

"Just forget it, let's go to the hell party," Merlin got out of the car then, fixing his jacket as he did. Arthur got out on his side too and looked around, there wasn't that many cars outside, meaning, there was plenty of party still to be had. He led the way up the driveway and to the front door. Where, before he could even knock, it was wrenched open.

"Man!" one of Arthur's friends, Jared, shouted, pulling Arthur into a bro-hug. "Who's the angry bloke?" Arthur turned back to Merlin and saw him cross-armed and pouty. "Seems bitchy."

"That's Merlin," Arthur explained. "He's not exactly thrilled about being here."

"Why not?" Jared asked, a bit drunkenly. "Greg throws slamming parties!"

"Merlin isn't the party kind; he's the sit at home kind."

Jared nodded, side-glancing back at Merlin like he was a disease, Arthur glanced at Merlin, who looked as if he wanted to punch Arthur in the nose again.

"Hey, we'll see ya, mate," Arthur told his friend, patting Jared on the back, before steering Merlin deeper into the house. "I said Greg has great food, let's check out the snacks."

"I'd rather check out the exit."

"That would be counterproductive..." Arthur trailed off as they reached a table full of different mini hotdogs and sausages, plates of cheese and chips. Arthur had praised Greg for his food and he didn't disappoint in his snack quest.

"What makes you say that?" Merlin was asking, picking up a tiny corndog. "I could just go take a nap in the car and when you're too drunk to see, I'll drive us home."

"I won't get drunk," Arthur informed. "I just come to come."

"Good to know…"

"HEEEEEY, GUUUYS, YOU MADE IT!" came a loud voice then; Greg came into view and slung an arm over Merlin's shoulders. Merlin looked alarmed. "I didn't think you guys would show," he said, almost whispering in Merlin's ear, as he laid his head on his shoulder. "This guy…"

Arthur laughed, as he watched Greg patting Merlin's chest. Merlin still looked alarmed. Greg was always very chummy and hands-on, but he seemed to be a bit extra hands-on with Merlin. Arthur had seen Greg get chummy like this before...he frowned at the thought.

"How have you been?" Greg was asking Merlin, running a unstable hand down Merlin's front. Arthur's eyes narrowed, judgingly looking upon Greg. But it went unnoticed.

"I've been..." Merlin trailed off, looking back at Arthur for help. But what could Arthur do? He just stood there, glaring at Greg.

"Come with me," Greg was saying, and then was dragging Merlin away before Arthur could stop it. Merlin was looking back at him for help again, but Arthur didn't know what to do. There was a point between bro's stuff and stomping after someone for stealing their person away. But Merlin wasn't Arthur's person, a person is someone you love or are dating, Merlin was just some guy, and Arthur wasn't gay. There was a line, between being a concerned friend and getting accused of something else. Arthur had a reputation, a girlfriend, (she was his person,) , he didn't need accused of such things and he knew Greg, he knew Greg very well. Even if he was all the things he was calling Arthur, he would still tell anyone and everyone who would listen. So, instead of doing anything at all, Arthur just watched Merlin disappear behind a wall. As he, Arthur, toyed with a chip in his hand.

* * *

(A/N: First this chapter and the next chapter were one chapter, but it was like 3,764 words, that's longer than my first chapter of this story, that's not so good, so I split it up. It gives it the edge I think, like...What's going to happen now? Also, chips, are called crisps in England, but I'm not a brit and I didn't want to call it that. So if you are British, feel free to think Arthur is holding a fry and if you are from anywhere else, it's a chip! I'm not exactly happy with how the end of this chapter turned out, I had updated it since writing it and not exactly thrilled with the last paragraph.)


	11. Chapter 11

He was a horrible friend, more concerned about what his friends thought than Merlin. It was like one of those chick-flick's and the complete douchebag has a hard choice to make, the sweet, geeky girl or the hot chick, who wants to bang him. Arthur was the douche tonight and Merlin…well, he wasn't a geek or a girl, he was a man and if Arthur marched after Greg and punched him right in the nose for taking Merlin from Arthur's side, well, what would that look like? Arthur knew Greg, the complete drunken, pervert he was, Arthur had known how Greg worked for years. He played for both teams in a sense and this Arthur knew for sure, because he had caught him with both guys and girls many times over the years. Merlin was gay, and in love with some fictional, dead king, it wouldn't and couldn't take much for Greg to convince him.

The chip broke in Arthur's hand. The complete bastard. If he dare try anything at all, Arthur would…he wouldn't care what anyone thought of him, he would rip Greg a new one!

"Arthur, love!" Arthur snapped out of his dangerous thoughts, looking around and his eyes landed on Pepper. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm eating a chip..." Arthur said, dumbly, looking at the bits of chip left in his hand. He left them fall onto the floor, looking back at Pepper, who was giggling a bit.

"I see that, silly!" she said, whacking him on the arm, lightly. "I mean at the party," she stepped closer, smiling. "I didn't know you were coming…"

"Yeah, Greg invited us here," Arthur explained. The no good, dirty bastard Greg was, he didn't add that bit, but Arthur thought about it. Pepper nodded, coming even closer and laying her head on his chest. He toyed with another chip.

"Hey, Arty!" came the bastard's voice again. Arthur snapped his head around so fast it almost hurt, Merlin was trailing behind Greg, and it seemed, going wherever they were heading, willingly. He had a red cup in his hand though, which meant, Greg had clearly made him drink. The dirty bastard, Arthur thought.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin yelled after, when they got a bit closer. Greg grinned and swung an arm around Merlin's shoulder, this time, Merlin didn't look alarmed. But Arthur felt alarmed.

"What are…um…what are you guys doing?" he tried to ask coolly, you know, before he punched Greg in the face.

"We're going to play beer-pong," Greg explained.

"Beer-pong?" Arthur asked. "Merlin, you know that you can't drink."

"Oh, he'll be fine, ol'Greg will look after him," Greg said, pulling Merlin closer. "Won't I?"

Merlin shrugged, looking at Arthur, "Will you come watch?"

That was about the last thing Arthur wanted to do. In fact, he'd rather give birth to a pool table, than watch Merlin and Greg do anything together.

"I think I'll stay here, visit with Pepper," he glanced down to his girlfriend, who was smiling, but truthfully, until then, he had forgotten she was there. Merlin looked a tad upset at this but then Greg, the dirty bastard, started pulling him to the backyard.

"Merlin!" Arthur called after him. It took great effort for Merlin to turn around under Greg's hold. Arthur wasn't sure if this was due to whatever Merlin had been drinking or the hold Greg had on him. "Remember, you can't drink very much!"

Merlin nodded and Arthur watched them go, Greg muttering something to Merlin as they went. Arthur growled under his breath. Merlin had been right before, this party was a terrible idea. Merlin was not capable of handling a setting like this yet, he was delicate; he needed to be home with Mr. Noodles, not being taken around by a jerk like Greg. Arthur tried to remind himself that Greg was his friend, but that meant almost nothing at the moment.

"It's so sweet how you care for him," Pepper was saying, staring up at Arthur. "Merlin, I mean," she continued when he looked at her confused. "You are such a good friend."

"Yeah well…Merlin's fragile," he said and she looked up at him, questioningly "I mean…" he tried to search for the right words. "He's not all up there, if you know what I mean, he…he needs someone to look after him."

"It's adorable," she said, petting his chest, affectionately. "You'll make such a great father."

FATHER? His eyes widened. He wasn't even ready to live with Pepper, what the hell was she thinking about? Birth control! That's what she needed to be thinking about, lots of it! She was giggling again and for the life of him, Arthur could not figure out what was so damn funny. There was a commotion from outside and then two people, Arthur didn't know, came in from the back, laughing.

"He's completely loaded," the one was saying.

"Poor bloke can't hold his liquor, can he?" the other agreed.

"Oh god, Merlin…" Arthur said, without thinking. He dislodged himself from his girlfriend and ran, quickly to the backyard. Merlin had apparently gotten the ball in the last of Greg's cups and Greg seemed a bit too happy about this, as he drank it and popped the ball out of his mouth. But Arthur ignored him, looking at Merlin, he was swaying on his feet terribly, not to mention there was only two cups left on Merlin's side of the table, which meant….he was freaking wasted!

"Merlin…" Arthur trailed off, and the man turned around with such vigor, it looked painful. His blue eyes grew in affection when he saw Arthur there.

"Arthur!"

He tried to walk to him, but his legs were slower than his brain and his upper half went forward, toppling him over. He rolled into his back and started laughing, hysterically. Arthur looked back at Greg, who was watching Merlin closely, biting his lip.

"You got him drunk, you sod!" Arthur yelled. Greg looked up and grinned, shrugging. "Don't think I don't know what you were trying to do!"

"I don't know what you mean, mate."

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" Arthur yelled at him. "It was the same with Judy France and the bloke across the street from my parents house!"

"They had wanted it!"

Arthur didn't have time for this, he shot a dirty look Greg's way and walked over to a laughing Merlin, who still lay flat on his back in the middle of the porch. He pulled him up and his leg's buckled, Merlin was like jello. He felt like jello, how is that humanly possible to feel like jello?

"Maybe you should lay him down upstairs?" Pepper, who Arthur hadn't realized was there, offered.

"No, we're going home…he...he's a bad drunk," Arthur explained. She huffed, but then moved back, allowing Arthur to drag Merlin through the backdoor. Jello-Man wasn't helping either, he just kept laughing and really, it was starting to get on Arthur's nerves. Merlin had known he couldn't drink, why the hell did he listen to Greg? But why the hell had Arthur let Greg take him away in the first place? In the end, Arthur decided, as he got Merlin in the car, that this was entirely his fault.

Arthur got in the driver's seat and looked at Merlin, who was crossed eyed and looking very sleepy all of a sudden.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur…" he said, turning to him. "I'm sorry, it's the…it's my magic, it makes the alcohol ten times worse, I…I shouldn't have drunk, but Gw-"

"Sh, no it's alright," Arthur told him. Looking back, as he pulled out of the driveway. "Greg shouldn't have pushed you."

Merlin didn't say anything else as they started down the street. Next time, when Merlin says he'd rather stay with the cat, Arthur will let him. Or better yet, Arthur will stay with the cat too. Driving back home wasn't as quiet as the trip there had been. Merlin demanded the radio on and sung loudly to whatever song was on, even if he didn't know the words.

"WE CLAWED, WE CHAINED OUR HEARTS IN VAIN, WE JUMPED NEVER ASKING WHY!"

This is great, Arthur thought, just great, and he had thought just Miley was terrible, but adding an out of tune Merlin into the mix... Arthur tried to ignore it all as he focused on the road, getting on the highway now. It wouldn't be too long, before they were home and Arthur would get some food into Merlin, to sober him up.

"WE KISSED, I FELL UNDER YOUR SPELL, A LOVE NO ONE COULD DENY!"

Nope, Arthur couldn't do it.

"Merlin…" Arthur started; Merlin looked back at him, smiling. "Sop singing."

Merlin pouted and turned away from Arthur, only to start singing again, in a low tone, as if this would prevent Arthur from hearing him. He rolled his eyes and just let it be, Merlin didn't know any better. And if he did, this was Arthur's fault anyway, so why not punish him with Miley?

They finally neared home after having to endure Wrecking Ball two more times, both times at least Merlin seemed to enjoy it. Tomorrow, when Merlin was sober again, Arthur would have to ask if he really liked that song and if Merlin said yes, then promptly kick him out of the house. He pulled onto their street and soon into the driveway. He looked at Merlin then, he looked stoned. What all had Greg given him? Arthur wondered, as he opened his door and Merlin glanced over, surprised. But before Arthur could fully get out of the car and over to Merlin's side, Merlin was out of the car, and running toward the backdoor. Well, then…he must have gotten some of his strength back. Arthur followed him but didn't find him by the door, instead, he was in the backyard.

"The grass, Arthur," he was saying, leaning down to look at the grass better. It was dark outside. "The grass are my people."

He got down on all fours and doggy-walked around in the backyard, Arthur just watched him, truly amazed that just alcohol could do this to someone. He fell face first into the grass now and Arthur jumped forward. Merlin rolled around and lay there, looking at the night sky. Arthur came closer to him, about ready to pick him up and carry him inside, but Merlin stopped him, grabbing his hand instead.

"We could stay here…" he was saying, looking over at Arthur. "Just you and me, in the grass, no one could get us there." Arthur could just make out Merlin's blue eyes in the dark. Their eyes locked, light blue ones, with darker, cross-eyed blue. "I want to kiss you…"

Arthur tore his eyes from Merlin's then, deciding that they could not possibly stay here, with Merlin's grass-people. He took hold of Merlin's middle and heaved him up. Getting him inside was a challenge; not a heavy one, just awkward. By the time Arthur had gotten through the back door Merlin was flung over his shoulder and humming the melody to Wrecking Ball. Mr. Noodles greeted them by the kitchen table and looked overly concerned about the fact that Merlin was being carried, he followed Arthur to the couch, where he lay Merlin down. Noodles jumped up then, sitting himself on Merlin's legs.

"I'll get you something," Arthur, told him, dashing back out of the room, in the kitchen Arthur turned on the light on and opened a few cupboards, not sure what to get. If Merlin ate something too rich, he would get sick; Arthur decided on a can of olives then and grabbed a can opener. Pouring the black olives into a bowl, he walked quickly, back to the living room. However, he didn't find Merlin on the couch, like had last left him. He found Noodles, sitting there, looking confused, but not Merlin. Arthur almost swore, but then he saw him. Lying on the floor now, flat on his back, with a blanket pooled around his waist.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Arthur asked, walking over and leaning over him.

"I'm tired" Merlin shrugged.

"And you couldn't sleep on the couch?" Arthur asked again, Merlin shook his head and snuggled into the floor a bit more, yawning. "So you don't want your olives then?"

Merlin shook his head no again, and Arthur sighed, turning to leave.

"No, Arthur…" Merlin called, and Arthur turned back, raising an eyebrow. "Don't leave me again!"

"I wasn't, I was just putting these back," Arthur told him, he took the olives and put them into the fridge, quickly as he could and then returned to his drunken friend. "See, I'm back."

"Lay with me?"

Arthur bit his lip, considering it. Would he really deny Merlin of his drunken request? He wouldn't, he knew he wouldn't, he wasn't even going to fret about it. It wasn't weird right? Arthur grabbed another blanket from off the couch and rolled it up, walking over and lift Merlin's head up, he laid it underneath his head, leaving enough for his own too. And then dropped to his knees. He started rearranging the blanket and laid down, pulling the covers over them both. This would look really strange to someone else, but Arthur banished the thoughts.

Merlin made happy noises next to him and wiggled closer, turning over and sticking himself to Arthur's side. Arthur had no choice but to put his arm around Merlin, if not, he would be elbowing him in the chest. Merlin got even closer then, intertwining his right leg with Arthur's, as if to ensure Arthur wouldn't leave him. His face wedged it's self into Arthur's neck and he had to take deep breaths to ignore the light, warm air on his skin there.

"You know…" Merlin said, muffled and airy. "Sometimes I pretend you remember who I am, that way…it hurt's less."

"Merlin…" Arthur started, but according to the soft snores, he heard from Merlin, his friend was already asleep. Arthur felt the sick pains of guilt set on him . He wished it was real and he really was the king, so then he could remember all these things Merlin told him, that he could remember Merlin. But it wasn't real, was it? He thought of pretending, to make it easier for the crazy man, who currently drooled on his shoulder, to just tell him he remembers, but then what? Get caught in his lie? That would only hurt Merlin more. Arthur felt lost, he just wanted to help Merlin, he truly did, because Merlin was his friend…however that happened, Arthur hadn't really thought about it before, but Merlin had become his friend, rather quickly too. He pulled Merlin closer and heard a sigh coming from his lips. Arthur sighed too, closing his eyes.

* * *

(**A/N:** I just want to say first, that I have NOTHING against Miley, that was just me adding more modern stuff and I guess Arthur doesn't like Miley. I can't really see him liking Miley anyway. But I, however, do like Wrecking Ball, so take no offence to the Miley hate, it wasn't really hate. Um, I don't think I have much else to say about this chapter. There will be more Pepper in the next chapter, get ready for that! Anyway, comment and tell me what you think.)


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur woke up with a jerk, looking around. Why was he in the sitting room? But then he remembered, feeling a rather warm thing along his side. He looked down and there Merlin was, practically on top of him. Firmly snuggled into Arthur's side like he was meant to be there or something. Arthur wanted to move, but he didn't want to wake him either, he knew once Merlin woke up he would be regretting it entirely. So, he just lay there, it wasn't that weird, was it? Friends did this sort of thing for other friends, right? Truth be told, he'd never done anything like this with any other friend. It was a bro-cuddle, he told himself. Yes, just bro stuff. But Arthur frowned then, because it wasn't bro stuff.

Merlin didn't seem to understand the word 'bro,' Arthur tried to tell himself it was just because Merlin was gay. But Arthur had known a lot of gay men over the years and they had all gotten what 'bro' means. This was something different entirely, but it really wasn't that bad and if no one else found out, (they wouldn't understand if they did,) then, what's the harm really?

Merlin began to wiggle in Arthur's hold and he let go, as Merlin's head slowly rose off of Arthur's chest, his eyes opened in a start and he looked at Arthur, mouth hung open, and then looked between their bodies.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything to your dignity" Arthur told him, chuckling. Merlin looked back at him now and relaxed a bit. Arthur watched it happen; it looked like a hammer had suddenly fallen from the sky and landed on top of Merlin's head. Merlin let out a moan of pain and fell away from Arthur, mumbling something about being an idiot, as he roll around on the floor.

"Yes, you are an idiot," Arthur told him, sitting up. Watching Merlin closely, he stopped moving then and sagged into the carpet beneath him. "You could go to your people, they might help you feel better…" Arthur chuckled at himself again, and Merlin looked over at him, eyes squinted. "The grass, they are your people."

"How out of it was I?" Merlin asked then, closing his eyes once again.

"You sang Wrecking Ball at the top of your lungs nearly the whole way home and successfully beat Greg in beer-pong," Arthur explained, cleverly leaving the 'I want to kiss you' bit out at all costs. "Honestly, Merlin, your beginners luck is something to marvel at."

Merlin made a moaning sound and rolled over onto his belly, shoving his face into the floor. Arthur smirked, untangling his legs from the blanket as he stood. He was just about to tell Merlin he was going to try to find something for the hangover, when a TAP, TAP, TAP made him and Merlin both jump.

"Who is that?" Merlin asked, voice muffled from the floor.

"No idea," Arthur told him, truthfully. "Whoever it is, I'll get rid of them," he said, heading to the kitchen. "Get on the couch, I'll be right back."

Arthur walked through the kitchen and over to the backdoor, where out of the tiny window, he saw Pepper. Confused about why exactly she was here, he opened the door.

"Hello you," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek and then lifted a blue container in her hands. "I brought chicken soup for Merlin."

"That was nice of you," Arthur smiled, moving so she could come in. Well, at least he didn't have to find something for the hangover now. "He's on the couch, he's just woken up."

"Does he feel awful?"

"Oh yeah," Arthur smirked. "I offered to take him to his people but…" she gave him a weird look and he laughed. "Nevermind, come on."

He led the way back into the sitting room and found Merlin lying on the couch, blanket covering his face. Arthur walked over, and pulled the blanket off of him.

"You're going to suffocate," Arthur informed. Merlin looked up, through squinty eyes and glared.

"My punishment if I do," he said, trying to roll into the couch, to hide from the light. "Someone turn off the sun...hey, I might be able to with my ma-"

"Merlin!" Arthur stopped him quickly, before he uttered the word magic. "Pepper's here, she's brought you chicken soup."

Merlin turned back to look at Arthur with wide, blue eyes. Arthur just smiled at him. And then Pepper came and stood next to him, showing Merlin the container.

"That was nice of you, but I don't fancy puking," Merlin said and Arthur laughed. Pepper nodded, though looked a tad annoyed. So, Arthur took the container from her hands and then took one of her hands in his, leading her away from the sofa.

"Let's let him sleep a bit and he can eat in awhile," he said. "Merlin, you go to sleep!"

Once they were back in the kitchen, Arthur offered her a chair to sit down in and he put the soup in the fridge, before sitting next to her.

"He must be feeling awful, what did he drink?"

"No idea," Arthur shrugged. "But whatever it was, it kicked his ass."

"Poor guy…" Pepper muttered, looking down at her hands on the table. Arthur nodded, poor guy. "How long do you think he'll be asleep for?"

Arthur shrugged again, "A few hours, I hope."

Pepper nodded and then looked over at Arthur quickly, grinning. Arthur looked back a bit confused. Her fingers then landed on his hand and trailed up his arm, to his shoulder, where her nails dug into his skin. He wasn't so confused anymore. A bit affronted, but not confused. Her lips found a spot on his neck and he tried to push her back, but she was like a leech.

"Pepper, I don't really think this-"

She made his voice die away with her lips and he struggled against her kiss. How could she possibly be thinking of such a thing when Merlin was just a few feet away sick with a hangover? It just wasn't the right time, it was rude and…there was a quiet 'umm' and Arthur shot away from his girlfriend like a bullet.

"I can't sleep out there, the sun is a bastard," Merlin was saying, looking down at the ground the whole time he spoke. Arthur felt the embarrassment on his face, but tried to ignore it.

"Did you, um...did you try laying the other way?" he asked, but the glare he was suddenly met with from Merlin, told him he had. The sitting room was so bright in the morning, Arthur had always liked that. "Why don't you try eating a bit then?"

Merlin looked from Arthur to Pepper and took a step back, a judging look on his face.

"It's fine, come sit down," Pepper told him and Arthur nodded. Merlin looked at Arthur once more, then finally came and sat down across from him. Pepper got up and into the fridge, pulling out the soup, she offered it to Merlin.

"I need a spoon, or…" he trailed off and she looked a bit sheepish as she went to the drawer and got him one out. All sitting back down now, Arthur watched Merlin, taking the container's lid off and taking a bite. He made a face. Canned, it must be, Arthur thought.

"Do you like it?" Pepper asked and Merlin nodded, smiling politely. His blue eyes landed on Arthur then and Arthur smirked. "Are you feeling any better?"

"No," Merlin said, taking another small bite of soup. It then dawned on Arthur this was the first time Merlin and Pepper had really been in the same place and talked, for more than a few seconds. He watched them.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have drank so much… Pepper trailed off and Merlin glared. Well...that was sort lived.

"I couldn't help it," he said, looking over at Arthur again. As he dropped the spoon into the container of soup. Arthur bit his lip. "I was pushed into it!"

"You are a grown man, you can say no, it's not that hard," Pepper told him, looking over at Arthur quickly, as if he would agree with her. Honestly, he had no idea what Greg had done to get Merlin to drink and he did not want to know. Because if he did, he might kill Greg and quite frankly, jail didn't seem like fun. "I know how Greg is, but you've got to have some back bone."

"I've got back bone!" Merlin retorted, looking a tad more annoyed.

"Obviously not very much!" Pepper barked in return. "Or you're just not very bright!"

Merlin sighed, pushing away the blue container of soup. "Thanks for the soup, but if I eat anymore I'll puke," he said, standing up. "I'm just going to-"

"Go rest in my bed, the curtains are thick in there," Arthur told him, giving him a small smile. Honestly, he wasn't really sure if what had just happened between Merlin and Pepper was a fight or not. Merlin nodded and then walked off, quickly. Arthur wasn't sure if it was because he was sick or because he wanted to get away from Pepper. Arthur turned to her after a second and she looked rather peeved.

"How much longer will he be staying?"

"Um…"

"Arthur!"

"I don't know," Arthur admitted. It was true, he didn't know how much longer Merlin would be staying, to Arthur it was already a permanent thing. He was the crazy man who slept on his couch and had somehow become his friend, even if he was loopy. Arthur thought of how lonely it would be around his house without Merlin, what had he done before Merlin showed up? He couldn't remember…

"There's something off about him…"

"I told you, he's not all up there," Arthur told her. Pepper huffed, pushing her chair back and standing up. "But he's alright though and a great guy."

"I'm not so sure," she said, as she headed to the door, Arthur followed her. "Maybe he's just grouchy from being sick."

"Yeah," Arthur agreed, but it didn't seem like Merlin was being all that grouchy, it was Pepper who seemed to be grouchy. After all, she was the one who had been doing most of the attacking. If it was attacking, Arthur still wasn't sure. She kissed his cheek then and opened the back door, stepping out.

"I'll call you later!"she said, as she headed to the cars. Arthur watched her go, a little bored. Once she was gone he high-tailed it into his bedroom, to check on Merlin, but the bed was empty. The bathroom door was open however, and from his spot, Arthur could hear Merlin moaning. Poor lad.

"Merlin, are you alright?"

"I bet death is less painful…"

Arthur chuckled a little and tensely walked into the bathroom, to find Merlin slumped over the toilet. He walked over to him and helped him up.

"Come on, I'll help you to the bed," Arthur said, dragging him from the room, over to the bed and pushing him into it. Merlin's eyes were on him as he walked back to the bathroom and grabbed a rag from under the sink, letting cool water from the faucet run over it. He rug it out then and brought it back to Merlin, lifting his head and placing it under his neck, to help keep him cool. Arthur looked down at him now and Merlin looked back, with sad eyes.

"You'll be better soon," Arthur said, encouraging, as he walked around and took a seat on the other side of the bed, feeling a bit tired himself. It was a good thing he put Merlin on the right side, Arthur liked to sleep on the left. He lowered himself down onto the mattress and turned to look at Merlin. He looked back and sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess all the time."

"Hey, it's not so bad," Arthur tried. "At least you don't wet yourself."

"I can't make any promises for the future…"

Arthur laughed and lightly punched Merlin in the shoulder. Merlin made a face then and a hand went up to his head, Arthur felt badly for him as he turned back onto his back and breathed in deeply.

"Just sleep, sleep is the best thing for hangovers, tomorrow you'll feel better."

* * *

(A/N: This chapter felt kind of choppy to me, that probably doesn't make any sense to normal ppl. But anyway, so...Pepper, eh? I would like your thoughts on her. So comment, ya know. *wink.*)


	13. Chapter 13

He kicked the ball hard as adrenaline rushed through him, racing down the green field. He felt a shove at his back and knew this was foul play, but it couldn't be called due to there being no referees. It was pre-training. Pre-training was what Arthur called it, when a few of his teammates would get together and practice, so they wouldn't have to listen to the coach tell them how sucky they had gotten over break. He kicked the ball again and nearly tripped on another person's foot but he managed to save himself and looked up finally, as he saw the goalie, (Todd,) looking almost blood thirsty for a chance at blocking the ball. Arthur kicked it once more and watched as the ball went flying and flying, right over Todd's head. Arthur cheered, throwing his arms up in the air, as he looked to the stands and saw the raven haired man watching him intently. Arthur jogged over to the stands then, feeling rather good about himself and jumped up, grabbing hold of the bar that separated him from Merlin. It was a few good feet from the grass; he leaned over it and planted his feet on the bit of gravel there.

"So?" he asked, and Merlin grinned.

"Eh," he said, sliding over on the seat, so he was in front of Arthur. "I've seen better."

"Better?" Arthur asked, offended, he took great pride in his Footie skills. "I'd like to see you do better!"

"I could..."

"Oh please, Merlin!" Arthur retorted. "I've been playing for years. Have you ever even kicked a ball?"

"I might be good at it…"

"I bet you couldn't even block a goal."

"I could," Merlin smirked.

"Don't be an ass, Merlin," Arthur told him, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Merlin retorted back. "I could!"

"Get down here and prove it then!" Arthur told him, jerking back with a nasty grin.

"What?" Merlin asked, confused. Arthur had to hold back his evil laughter.

"Get down here and prove you can block a goal," Arthur told him, jumping off the railing. "Come on…" he said, as he headed back onto the field. He looked back and Merlin was standing now, still looking confused. "Come on!"

It was that fond smile mixed with determination that made Arthur smirk, as he watched Merlin climb over the bar and jump down onto the grass. All of his teammates had left, (Arthur wasn't sure when they had done that exactly,) and now it was just him and Merlin on the field.

"Alright, wise-ass, get over to your goal."

"Are you sure we should do this?" Merlin was asking and Arthur smirked at him.

"Scared you're going to lose?"

"No," Merlin shook his head. " I'm just worried about your ego getting bruised when I beat you."

"Big talk for such a skinny man!" Arthur shouted, as Merlin ran toward the goal. He stood in front of it now, stilly, fingers twitching at his sides. This would be too easy. Arthur chuckled as he aimed one well-aimed kick right for Merlin's head. But instead of it hitting him or even going over him, Merlin suddenly jumped up with some sort of strange force and blocked the ball. Arthur huffed; well…this isn't going well.

Thirty six shots, thirty six balls aimed right for his head, thirty six times Arthur kicked the ball and thirty six times Merlin blocked it. It was amazing; it was insane, it was…god damn annoying!

"How the hell are you good at everything?" Arthur yelled at him, as they walked off the field together, Merlin was smiling fiercely, the air of victory on him like sweat and Arthur had to refrain from slapping the proud look right off his stupid face. "You were fucking with me, weren't you? You're some kind of Footie mastermind and you've come to live with me to steal my secrets!"

Merlin snorted, stopping outside of the locker that said_ Arthur_.

"It was beginners luck."

"Just like Mario Kart and Beer-Pong?" Arthur barked, wrenching open his locker. "I think you cheat!" he took off his jersey right in front of Merlin and pulled on a tee shirt. "I just can't figure out how."

"I'm naturally talented."

It was Arthur's turn to snort. He pulled off his shorts then, switching them out for some jeans and then balled the clothes up, throwing them in the locker before shutting the door and turning back to Merlin.

"You're a clotpole, that's what you are!" Arthur told him, as he and Merlin began to walk toward the exit.

"That's my word!" Merlin whined, as Arthur bid his teammates a goodbye and they headed out to the cars.

"And it fits you perfectly."

"I am not an oaf penis!" Merlin said, once they were both in Arthur's car. Arthur chuckled to himself then, starting the car and pulled out of the parking space. "If anything you are the oaf penis, and a sore loser!"

"I wouldn't be sore if you didn't cheat!" Arthur told him, he knew Merlin was cheating; he just had to be, but how? He let the thought go, as he drove down the street. "Where do you want to go now?"

"We could get a cup of coffee," Merlin suggested, clearly ignoring the cheating bit. "But you should be home studying..."

"I told you I'll study when I get to it!" Arthur barked, rolling his eyes. Not that he was really annoyed with Merlin, he knew he had to study. Finals were fast approaching and Professor Nitwit was a hard-ass grader. "We'll get coffee and a snack and then we'll go home."

"And you'll study?" Merlin smirked.

"Yes…"

Arthur drove through the town and stopped in front of the coffee shop, parking the car there, right in front of the store. He and Merlin got out and walked inside. Arthur heard the jingle of the door bells as they walked toward the counter. Both men had ordered coffees and Merlin got a scone, while Arthur got himself a blueberry muffin.

Arthur had just picked up his muffin when he heard Merlin make a (rather girly) squeak. He turned around quickly and immediately rolled his eyes. Coming into the shop, wearing rather large, purple sunglasses and a red scarf, was Gwen. She looked like a mini racecar driver from a video game.

"Gwen!" Merlin called, abandoning his scone and coffee as he rushed over to greet her. Arthur somehow found a way to carry both coffees and plates of baked goods on his own, as he quickly tried to chase after Merlin.

"Merlin, it's so good to see you again!" Gwen was saying, as they pulled away from a hug. Arthur rolled his eyes again. "And hello Arthur" she smiled. Arthur nodded in return. "It's nice to see you again too."

"Would you like to sit with us?" Merlin asked then, looking back at Arthur who grumbled under his breath.

"I would love to!" Gwen told him, seeming to completely miss Arthur's clear distaste in the whole idea. "I'll just get my coffee..."

"Okay!" Merlin said, chipper, as he pulled Arthur away and to a table. Arthur slumped into a chair and tired not to glare at Gwen, while she stood in line. "Hey, what's with you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't be pouty!"

"Pouty?" Arthur turned to look at him and turned the glare on him instead. "I am not pouty, Merlin, I am perfectly fine!"

"You don't like Gwen, do you?" Merlin asked then, flat out and really, Arthur couldn't lie.

"No," he admitted.

"Is it because of who she is or is it something else?" Merlin went on. "Or is it because you think she's flirting with me?"

"Why should I care if she flirts with you?" Arthur retorted. "But no, I'm not sure what it is, I don't hate her, I just…I don't want to marry her."

"You don't have to," Merlin told him, laying a hand on his forearm. "Just because you were married in another life that doesn't mean you have to be in this life. I know you're happy with What's-her-name."

"Pepper," Arthur laughed.

"Papper…" Merlin made a face as he said it. Arthur smirked into his coffee, eyes averting back to Gwen, who had just received her coffee and was now trotting over to their table. She sat down across from them, smiling sweetly. "So, Gwen, heading into work today?"

"Oh yes," she frowned, but smiled again promptly. "But I love working there, so many books…"

"Have they done anything about the King Arthur section yet?" Merlin asked, and Gwen frowned again.

"No," she said. "But I've talked to Tom, the store owner, and he agrees it would be a good thing for children. You know, get to know the legend, so many kids these days don't even know who King Arthur is, and Merlin…they've only heard of him from Harry Potter."

"Merlin's beard" Arthur muttered and then felt a slight jab in his side. He smirked over at Merlin.

"He likes to do that," Merlin explained, when Gwen looked between them, questioning. "Because my name's Merlin..."

"Oh," she giggled into her coffee and Arthur sighed, looking down at his half-eaten muffin and Merlin's not-even-touched scone. He thought about eating it.

"Well, if you'll excuse me a moment, I'm going to the loo" Merlin said then, standing up. Arthur looked up at him, with a sly smile.

"Hurry back or I'll eat your scone!" he warned and Merlin raised an eyebrow, before walking away. Arthur grinned and as soon as Merlin was gone, shoved a finger into the scone.

"So," Gwen said, making him look up, as he shoved a bit of scone into his mouth. And Merlin thought he was joking. "How long have you two been together?"

He choked on the scone.

"Wh-what?"

"How long have you and Merlin been dating?"

He thought the scone would be forever lodged in his windpipe. But he somehow choked it down, staring at Gwen, wide-eyed.

"We're not…together," Arthur made some kind of together and then apart hand motion, just to prove the point further.

"Oh," Gwen blushed. "I just thought...how you acted together and how you yelled at him outside the bookstore when I had flirted with him, it just seemed…"

So she admitted to flirting! AHA! But wait…Arthur hadn't yelled that day outside of the bookstore, he was just confused and they didn't act like they were together, or a couple! Definitely not! He liked Gwen even less now.

"We're just friends."

Merlin returned then, just in time too, because there was an awkward silence growing so thick you could almost see it.

"My scone!" he said, outraged, looking at Arthur. Who half-heartily smirked back, his heart just wasn't in it anymore. He was now worried, quite worried. It didn't matter how they acted at home, but outside of the house, where everyone could see…Arthur couldn't have people thinking he was dating a crazy man, or a man at all, actually. Because Arthur wasn't gay!

* * *

(**A/N:** First I want to go back to chapter 8, where they play Mario Kart, I just got a comment talking about how Mario Kart is not on Xbox. I know it is not made for the Xbox, I don't understand why, but its not. I just didn't want to say they were playing a Wii because they seem a bit outdated to me and lame, I have a Wii, I mean, a guy like Arthur (who comes from a rich family) is more likely to have a Xbox or whatever rather than a Wii. Also, there really is a track on the game called Moo Moo Circuit. (Or Meadow, I can't remember.) And, yes, Arthur is a bit of a nerd. ;) It's funny too, because Arthur mentions Mario Kart again in this chapter. Nice timing I'd say. Anyway, about this chapter, I know nothing about football over there, so I tried my best. Comment and tell me what you think of Gwen, I hope she's more liked than Pepper.) ((I forgot there was the F word again in this chapter, didn't warn you...SORRY!)


	14. Chapter 14

He hated the environment, he hated tests, he hated finals, and he hated Professor Nitwit! Arthur slumped into the kitchen, annoyed, and flung open the cupboard. Pulling out a jar of peanut butter like it had insulted him and nearly ripped off the lid, sticking his finger inside. He pulled it out and shoved it into his mouth, thinking darkly of how he could fail this class and hardly give a damn. In the end, he decided he had better pass the class or his parents would have his head. So, he stalked back into the living room, pulling the dreaded environments book back onto his lap. But he didn't study, instead he grabbed a piece of spare paper and started doodling. (Men can doodle!)

Merlin walked out of the bedroom sometime later, arms wrapped around himself as he did, Arthur had thought it was rather cold today. He looked up at Merlin, once he had sat down on the couch.

"Am I bothering you?" Merlin asked and Arthur shrugged. "I just wanted to know if I could barrow a jumper."

"You don't have to ask, you know that!" Arthur told him, waving off the idea. But then it struck him, he really didn't need to be sharing clothes with Merlin. Merlin should have his own clothes. "We're going to the mall tomorrow," Arthur stated. "We're buying you some clothes, and then you won't have to worry about asking."

"I have my own clothes!" Merlin said back, Arthur looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Where do you keep these clothes?" he asked. "Have you got some magic bag like Merry Poppins hidden somewhere in the UK?"

"No, they're in my house," Merlin said, like it was perfectly normal that he had a house. Last Arthur had known, the man was homeless. "I'm not homeless," Merlin added, as if he knew what Arthur had been thinking. "You just never asked if I did have a house…"

"Where the hell is this house?"

"I could take you there," Merlin shrugged. "It's a bit of a trip though."

"Let's go now!" Arthur insisted, fully interested in Merlin's supposed house. He thought vaguely of a cardboard box being destroyed in an ally somewhere. He hoped that wasn't Merlin's house.

"Arthur, it's hours away!"

"I've got time."

"But aren't you...?" Merlin tried to ask, but Arthur picked up the paper and showed Merlin the doodle of the shape ship he had been drawing and Merlin chuckled. "Alright then, since you're not busy studying."

Arthur got up, leaving his book on the coffee table and headed to the kitchen again, grabbing his jacket and the car keys. By the time he was done doing this, Merlin, who had gone back into the bedroom to grab a jumper, came into the kitchen, he was shoving something in his pocket as he did. Arthur didn't pay much attention to this, yelling a goodbye to Mr. Noodles and headed outside.

In the car, Merlin insisted on taking a train to…wherever his house was.

"Look, Arthur….it's just easier; my house isn't exactly on the main road and...there isn't any roads to get to it."

Arthur was really starting to think it wasn't a house at all. He sighed and agreed, driving to the train station. Merlin had handled buying the tickets while Arthur stood back and watched. Merlin seemed rather happy about taking Arthur to…wherever they were going and this made Arthur grin a bit, as they entered the train car, taking two seats. Merlin allowed Arthur the window seat.

"You're such a weird guy," Arthur said, because he had been thinking it. Merlin grinned at him. "Where is your house exactly?"

"On a lake," Merlin replied, simply. Soon enough the train started moving and Arthur sighed, sinking into the seat behind him. He should be home studying, he knew this. But he couldn't pass up seeing where Merlin lived, until today he had thought he was homeless.

The train ride had been good few hours, as they got off the train it was nearing midday. So much for studying, Arthur thought. Eh, maybe tomorrow. He followed Merlin, through the train station and out of the front doors.

"It's only a few minute walk," Merlin explained, looking around with a pleasant, familiar look on his face. He started off, heading to the right, passing a welcome sign. Arthur continued to follow him, down the side of a highway. (Or just a very busy road, he wasn't sure.) Cars and tall, blue trucks passed them as they went. Arthur watched Merlin ahead, walking along the road like he had walked this path a thousand times and he probably had. They reached a lake and Arthur paused by the road. Merlin wasn't kidding then, he actually lived on a lake. Though, as Arthur looked around, he saw no house. That worried him.

Merlin didn't seem to notice Arthur hadn't been following him anymore, he walked closer to the water and stopped at the edge, looking out. Arthur watched him still, the sun formed around him, glistening off the blue water and from the sky, making it seem like Merlin glowed. Arthur gulped at the thought, walking forward. He saw now, as he came to stand next to Merlin, that there was a small island in the middle of the lake, he hoped Merlin's house wasn't on it.

"Lake Avalon," Merlin stated, answering Arthur's unasked question. He turned to Arthur and smiled then. "My house is just over there," he pointed to the other side of the lake and Arthur looked, in the shadows of some trees, stood a small house. "Come on."

When they reached the house, Arthur stopped to admire it. It was made entirely out of wood. The windows were circle, like something you should find on a cruise ship and the door was oval. The house had the feeling of being very old. Merlin walked forward and seemly opened the door with ease; Arthur wondered why the hell he had left the doors unlocked as they entered. Just like the outside, the inside was made of wood, all the archways were ovaled and with the sun shining in, it all looked rather romantic. Arthur thought of staying here for a holiday, lounging outside by the lake, in the sunshine and a campfire at night. He walked into the dining area and saw a circled, wooden table in the center. (It really seemed Merlin liked wood.) Merlin walked up next to Arthur and ran a hand over the wooden surface.

"I got this table from Camelot," he explained, Arthur looked over at him with a (worried) raised eyebrow. "It was half burnt by the time I got there, but I managed to make this, it was the round table."

But of course, Arthur thought, Merlin had his very own round table. Arthur nodded then, turning away from it. He saw all of the half-staffed burnt candles and figured, Merlin didn't have any power; how did he watch the telly? Merlin followed Arthur around now, as he looked around the house. In the sitting room sat a ratty sofa and no TV at all, in the bedroom was a single bed with red sheets, a nightstand, and a big cupboard, that took up most of the room. Merlin walked over to it and ran his hands along the wood, as if it were a lover.

"This was…the king's," he said, Arthur didn't respond. (He didn't know how to.) "His room was the only room untouched by the fire when I got there; I took as much as I could."

"What caused the fire?" Arthur finally asked, not sure what to say about the cupboard, it was a nice cupboard. But that was all, really.

"The king that destroyed the kingdom, everyone had left by then," Merlin sighed. "The land had gone dry, the man who was supposed king sucked the money and life from the whole kingdom."

"Why?" Arthur asked, lamely.

"He was greedy, he only cared about himself," Merlin shrugged, Arthur nodded and turned to leave then, glancing once more at the cupboard before he left. He could hear Merlin, following behind still.

"I didn't bring you here to talk about Camelot, I want to show you something," Merlin said, passing Arthur, in the hall, and going to another cupboard, this one in the sitting room, and more along the lines of a filing cabinet. Merlin pulled open a drawer and inside was rows and rows of different papers and what not. He pulled out one, that looked brownish-egg shell; with a hit of old age about it. He brought it over and placed it on the mini-round table then, smiling up at Arthur.

"Read it."

Arthur looked at him, as he leaned down and picked it up, looking over the carefully written words.

"Merlin," he started reading, glancing at Merlin, who held a mourning smile now. "Merlin, I realize it was wrong to have called you a coward, you are still one of the bravest men I have ever known. Whatever the reason is, that you cannot accompany me to Camalnn, must be of great importance," Arthur stopped reading and glanced at Merlin once more; he now had tears in his eyes, but was listening intently to Arthur anyway. "I consider myself lucky to call you a friend; you have always been at my side, no matter the cause. my only wish is you trusted me enough to tell me your secrets in return. Once I have returned from battle and this war is won, I think we need to talk."

Arthur looked up at Merlin again, who openly wept now, Arthur didn't know what to say or what he had just read. So, he (not so) calmly waited for Merlin to pull himself together for an answer.

"I found that on my bed, when I returned to Camelot, after…" he trailed off and Arthur nodded, not needing to hear the rest. But he still didn't know what to say, he only watched as Merlin pulled something from his jumpers pocket. "Look at this," Merlin said, handing the bit of paper to Arthur. "Look at the signatures."

Arthur looked down at the paper, it was the note Arthur had left him, the day he went to class and come back to find Merlin lying in a pool of blood on the kitchen floor. He looked between the quick jerks of his own rushed note and the calmness and importance of the other letter. He followed them both down to the signature. That day he wasn't sure why he had written his name at the end of the note, who the hell else would leave Merlin a message on the table? But still, he had. The king had signed his name too. Dignified and structured. Arthur's breath hitched in his throat as he looked between them, they were the same, almost exactly. The loop in the A was the same, and the curve of the first R was the same. The only difference was the quickness Arthur had written in, while the other was careful and meaningful; the signature of a king. Arthur set them both on the table, still looking between them as he leaned over the table, heart racing.

"Do you see it?" Merlin was asking, but Arthur couldn't respond. Yes he saw it, he would have to be blind not to. "I never thought I'd see it again, that signature, and then...there it was," Merlin sighed. "I guess I sort of just lost control then, and my magic reacted."

This had to be faked, Arthur thought. Merlin faked it! But how could he? He hadn't hardly left Arthur's side since he had arrived on that rainy night._ 'You have always been at my side, no matter the cause.' _ Arthur's chest hurt, it hurt really badly. It felt like all of the air had been sucked from his body; he was light headed and very, very nauseas. It couldn't be real, Arthur was so sure Merlin was crazy. If this all was real…then Merlin really was a thousand and some year old wizard, and Arthur really was a reincarnated king. But this sort of thing didn't happen in real life! He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back at Merlin, who was watching him, worried.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Arthur said, standing up right, even though he couldn't breathe. He was sure this is what a heart attack felt like. He handed the king's letter back to Merlin and sighed. He was breathing, he knew he was, but it still didn't feel like any air was getting into his chest.

"Are you sure, because…"

"I'm fine," Arthur said again, trying to reassure himself more than Merlin. He had just suffered from a major mind fuck, he needed a minute. "I really am," he handed the other note back to Merlin and he pocketed that one, while he looked longingly down at the king's letter. "He was going to tell you he was in love with you."

"What?" Merlin asked, looking up at Arthur suddenly. Arthur had said it, but he didn't really know why, it had just struck him in that moment, while he was reading. It was true too, he knew it was.

"Him…the king," Arthur pointed down to the letter. "He was going to tell you he was in love with you, that's what he wanted to talk about."

"No," Merlin shook his head, looking at Arthur like he was an idiot. "He had Gwen."

"I don't know," Arthur shrugged, smiling a little. "If that Gwen was anything like this one…"

"She wasn't, not really…" Merlin trialed off, walking back over to the filing cupboard. Putting the letter away. "Is that all you got from the letter?"

Arthur shrugged, trying to clear his head. If this was real, why didn't he remember? If he was really the king, why didn't he remember that life? If he and Merlin had been so close, how come he didn't remember Merlin?

"I believe you, you know," he said, still trying, desperately to remember, anything, at all. A castle, a room, Merlin….nothing came to him. "I can't remember, but I believe you."

Merlin walked back over to him, quickly, and smiled.

"I told you I wasn't crazy!" he said.

"Nah, I'm thinking I'm the crazy one, actually," Arthur grinned back. "Sooner or later I'm going to wake up and write a book about this."

* * *

(**A/N:** We finally see why Merlin reacted so strongly to the letter, and so at least now Arthur believes Merlin, he still doesn't remember...will he ever remember? This chap felt a bit rushed to me, but I ran out of things to say, UGH! Anyway, comment and tell me what you think! Oh...and Merlin isn't homeless, SURPRISE!)


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur's eye opened in a start, he looked around his room, the morning sun made things look shadowy. He had such a bizarre dream, he reached down to where Mr. Noodles had been laying and he wasn't there. He must have snuck out with Merlin sometime in the night. Arthur sighed, thinking back on the dream; he was back in Professor Nitwit's classroom, which is one place he never wanted to be again, not after he had given Arthur such a crap final grade. And then, as the other classmates mocked him, (for his poor grade,) Merlin walked in and put a king's crown on his head. And then, someone threw tomatos at him!

Arthur shook his head, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He got up and padded out to the sitting room, where he found Merlin laying on the couch, flat on his back, mouth hung open. Mr. Noodles sat on Merlin's belly, licking his paws and looking up at Arthur, with a raised kitty-eyebrow. He glanced down at Merlin again and smirked, it had been a whole month that Merlin lived with him, he couldn't believe it had been that long already. Smiling to himself, Arthur got an idea. He walked into the kitchen then, glancing at the time as he grabbed a cup from the cupboard. It was Eight AM, a good time to get up. Arthur filled the cup with water, turning around and going back to the living room. Noodles was standing on Merlin now, giving Arthur a dark look, he seemed to know just what Arthur was planning. The cat jumped off and looked back once more at Arthur, as he trotted into the bedroom. Arthur laughed, leaning over Merlin slightly.

He looked so peaceful, lips quivering a little and his long eyelashes fluttered. He must be dreaming, Arthur thought. It made him smirk even more, as he leaned down and let a few drops of water drip into Merlin's dark, raven hair. This went unnoticed so, instead, Arthur poured the entire cup onto Merlin's face. He laughed as the other man started thrashing. Arthur was suddenly pushed back, by Merlin's hand; he landed on his backside and marveled at how strong Merlin's shove seemed to be, for such a thin bloke.

"What the hell, Arthur?" Merlin was shouting, somehow Merlin had wound up on the floor too. He was on his knees now, looking at Arthur very darkly, almost like Mr. Noodles. Arthur laughed at this. "It isn't funny!"

"It's kind of funny, mate," Arthur said, standing up and rubbing his rump, he had gone down with quite the force. Merlin's hair was now completely soaked and the ring of his shirt collar was wet, a few drops of water still ran down his neck and his nose. Arthur smiled.

"You are…." Merlin shook his head, at a loss of words. Arthur could help him with that.

"Amazing? Genius?"

"An annoying jerk!"

"I believe you meant handsome, Merlin…"

Merlin let out a huff that also sounded like a growl and he stood up, Arthur watched as he stalked down the hall and slammed the bedroom door. Ah pranks, Arthur thought, as he went and sat on the dry side of the couch. He used to pull pranks like this on Greg, when they were younger…and closer.

He busied his mind with the telly for awhile, until Merlin remerged from the bedroom, fresh shirt and dry haired. He sat down close to Arthur, due to the sofa still being wet and glared.

"Don't be sore," Arthur, told him, smiling a little.

"I'm not sore," Merlin stated, sitting back into the couch. "But if you do that ever again, I will punch you in the nose."

"Right," Arthur nodded, smirking. (Arthur could take him easily, if he tried.) "So, now that you're awake, do you want to come with me to the park?"

"The park?"

"Yes, the park," Arthur said, standing up. "Training is in full swing and I've got to stay in shape."

"You look shapely to me," Merlin shrugged, keeping in his spot. Arthur rolled his eyes at his laziness.

"Don't be so lazy, you sod, come on!"

After a bit more prodding Merlin agreed, Arthur grabbed his cell phone then, and they were out the door. Jogging down the street together, the park was only a few minutes away on foot, Arthur laughed to himself as they went; Merlin was much slower than he was.

"Are you coming or am I going to have to slow down for you?" Arthur called back, glancing over his shoulder. Merlin glared up at him.

"I'm over a thousand years old; if you think I can run as fast as a twenty five year old you are stupid!"

"Shall I call an ambulance then?"

Merlin cursed from behind him and Arthur couldn't help but laugh again. But, he also slowed down, so Merlin could catch up. Once he was next to him, he glanced with a grin.

"I bet it has nothing to do with your age, more like all you do is sit around and read, it's amazing you're not fat," Arthur stated. "Not that you eat enough to get fat…"

They reached the park, and the jogging didn't stop there, (much to Merlin's displeasure,) they continued around the park trail. Merlin was huffing something terrible from behind him, Arthur couldn't believe how out of shape Merlin was. He stopped in a empty bit of grass. He turned around then, and saw Merlin bent over, heaving for breath, he was starting to feel sort of bad for pushing him.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh…yes…bloody...freaking…fantastic…shall we go again?" he said, huffing through his words; Arthur swallowed a laugh as he grabbed hold of Merlin and pushed him down.

"Lay down," he told him. He had been over worked and overheated many times before and he found lying down to be very refreshing. Merlin listened, flopping into the grass, flapping onto his back with over dramatic, failing arms. Arthur soon joined him, taking a breather from all that jogging. Next time he wouldn't ask Merlin to come. He glanced over, the man's cheeks were flaming red, and he still heaved breaths. Arthur sighed; it would be awhile before they would be going anywhere.

It wasn't a very warm morning (it never was this time of year,) but Arthur still managed to start sweating, he yanked his tee shirt up and pulled it over his head. He ran it down, over his chest, biting his lip, as he thought about the upcoming practice game the couch had ordered; to 'get your sorry ass's in playing order.' Arthur threw the shirt beyond his feet and sighed, glancing back over to Merlin. Whose eyes were on him.

"Are you um…feeling better?" he asked, looking around a bit. If Arthur looked up, he could see a dog peeing on a swing-set.

"Yeah, I can breathe, if that's what you're asking," Merlin told him. "And just in case you're wondering, I will not be coming with you to the park again."

Arthur grinned, looking back at Merlin again, who's eyes were on the sky now.

"If you'd let me, I could get you in shape," Arthur told him, Merlin raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?"

"Running three times a week, crunches, eating more meat-"

"You've lost me at running," Merlin told him. "I've done enough running in my life, I'd rather read."

"Reading doesn't help you get in shape!" Arthur protested.

"Exactly!"

"You lazy, lazy man!"

"In shape or not, I could still beat you at Footie..." Merlin smirked and Arthur huffed.

"I was thrown off by your...by your..." Arthur was at loss for words, he was in a fine mess now. This was great, and no wonder his coach was giving him shit lately. He lost to a puny man! Suddenly, he got an idea; Merlin might be able to beat him in Footie and video games, but physically, one on one…no way.

"Alright, big man," Arthur said, getting up. Urging Merlin to do the same. "Get up!" Merlin did, looking at Arthur like he was an alien. "If you're so sure of yourself, take me!"

"Take you where…?" Merlin asked and Arthur chuckled at this. (What a dumbass!)

"Down!" he said, smirking. "If you can...I warn you, I wrestled all through school."

"Wrestled?"

"Are you scared?" Arthur asked, shoving Merlin lightly. He had no intentions to hurt him, just to teach him a lesson. And maybe un-bruise Arthur's ego a bit too. Merlin glared.

"I'm not scared!"

"Have a go then," Arthur shrugged, smirking as Merlin bit his lip, looking over Arthur slowly. Merlin shook his head, seeming to be having a conversation by himself, inside. "Wll, come on, or shall I take a na-"

Merlin had attacked him, arms failing. Arthur tried not to laugh as he wrapped one arm around Merlin's neck, pulling him into a headlock.

"First rule… always protect your head," Arthur smacked the top of Merlin's raven hair to prove a point. Merlin thrashed around in his hold. "Second rule…always control your body."

Merlin went limb in his arms and it was quite easy for Arthur to drop him. He pinned Merlin to the ground with a knee, lazily.

"This isn't fun...I don't like this," Merlin was saying, mouth muffled by grass. Arthur chuckled.

"You're not meant to like it," he smirked. "Finally your beginners luck has run out!"

Merlin growled and wiggled out from under Arthur's knee. Getting on his own, with a gleaming glare, Arthur had no time to react, as Merlin came at him like a bull, with more of that surprising strength, and plowed head first into Arthur's chest. They both went falling backward, ( just Arthur had gone backward actually, Merlin had gone forward, on top of him,) legs and arms failing and being intertwined.

"That was a dirty move!" Arthur yelled, trying to push Merlin off, but the man was on him like glue, pinning him to the ground. This was not okay!

"Dirty, but effective," Merlin said, Arthur rolled his eyes. No, no…this was finally his chance to beat Merlin at something. The little bastard wasn't getting away with it. With one well-timed roll, he pig-pinned Merlin to the ground. One arm wrapped around Merlin's middle and the other around his neck.

"Not as effective as we thought, hm?" Arthur mumbled into Merlin's ear. But he felt like shouting, he had won, ha! Merlin sagged into the ground beneath them and heaved a sigh.

"Very good, Arthur, you've beaten me…yay!"

"You're mocking me!"

"Nothing get's past you, Arthur…"

Arthur aimed a knee to Merlin's backside and the man let out a yelp.

"That was rude!" he shouted. Arthur chuckled at this, relaxing his hold. He rolled off the loser then, and grinned, ego back in one piece at long last. Merlin turned onto his side and glared at Arthur now. "You're a jerk."

"Thanks."

Merlin shook his head, looking away and at the sky. Arthur still grinned, suddenly feeling a buzz in his pants. He pulled out his phone and checked the ID; Pepper.

"Who's that?" Merlin asked, looking back at Arthur again.

"Pepper."

"Oh…" Merlin mumbled, sitting up and then getting up, brushing off his pants. "I'll be back."

Arthur watched Merlin walk away, shaking his head with a girn, before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, love!"

"Hello," he repeated, not sure what else to say. Luckily, Pepper giggled at this.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Pepper asked, Arthur thought about this, no…he wasn't excited about tomorrow, it was a Tuesday. "Our anniversary dinner?"

"Oh!" Arthur remembered now, she had called last week about the same thing. "Yeah, sure."

"You're going to love my gift," she said. "I think we both will actually…"

"That's great," he mumbled. Shit! He had forgotten a gift. "You're going to like mine too…"

"I'm sure I will, love," she giggled again. "I'll see you tomorrow then, I can't wait."

"Yeah…me too," he said. What was he going to buy her? She was a girl, girls like earrings and rings. (Whoa, no rings!) They liked bracelets and shiny things too. Yes, Pepper would defiantly like something shiny.

Arthur hadn't realized she had already hung up, until he heard a BEEP, BEEP. BEEP. He hung up then too, shoving his phone into his pocket. He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to think. Shiny….what is shiny? Merlin returned a moment later, with a churro in his hand. He sat back down on the ground, next to Arthur, and handed it to him.

"What did she want?" Merlin asked, noticing Arthur's clearly troubled face.

"Our anniversary is tomorrow," Arthur explained, shoving a bit of churro into his mouth. "I didn't get her anything; I don't know what to get her."

"A book?" Merlin suggested.

"No, this is Pepper…no books."

"Um, you could get her an A necklace…"

"Her name starts with P, Merlin!" Arthur told him, whacking him on the head with the churro stick. "Peh-per!"

"I know that, Ah-thur!" Merlin retorted. "It stands for your name, genius!"

"Hm, I see…" Arthur considered this. "That's cheesy."

"You could get her the key to your heart; I saw key necklaces in the stores, when we went to the mall last week."

"You and your gay ideas!"

"Well, what else do you expect?"

"Would you just shut up, and actually help!"

* * *

(A/N: Okay, let me first, answer a few questions for_** littleking3125**_ and I think it would be good for everyone else too, to get these answers answered. ;) okay, 1: You don't get to see much of whether or not Arthur truly believes Merlin. It's not mentioned much, this story is about Arthur finding out who he is, but at the same time it's about him finding Merlin and that I guess is more focused on. There will be a point where he does actively try to remember, but that won't be for sometime. 2: Merlin wants King Arthur back, but he's not exactly unhappy with this Arthur either. 3: No, even Mr. Noodles has a bigger role in this ff than Gwen, she's just there to make Arthur question his sexuality, pretty much. 4: Clearly, it didn't go well. lol. Anyway, yeah, so there you go. In this chapter...I don't even know what was going on. I just wanted a chapter in between the last chapter and the next chapter, I had no plot with it and just wrote...and this is what happens. wrestling in the park...o.O. Anyway, comment you lovely people, you!)


	16. Chapter 16

He sat across from her, a nervous smile on his lips. She was smiling back, not nervous at all. It was really ridicules that he was nervous. This was Pepper; he had been with her for four years now. God, it didn't feel like four years. He hardly felt like he knew her at all anymore, they never spent time together. Arthur tried to tell himself they were both just busy now-a-days, but what exactly was Arthur truly busy with? He had no classes and when he wasn't at practice, he just hung around at home or in town, (with Merlin,) and Pepper, well…who even knows what Pepper does.

"Ready to open presents?" Pepper asked, pushing away her plate. She ate less than Merlin normally does. Arthur nodded, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a thin, purple box. Pepper picked up a blue gift bag from the floor and set it in front of Arthur, ripping his gift to her out of his hand. Pulling off the lid with haste. Inside was a necklace with a Big Ben pendant. They had had their first kiss in front of big Ben; Merlin had said this would be a 'thoughtful' gift. Arthur waited for a reaction.

"Do you like it?" he finally asked, because all she was doing was sitting there, looking at it.

"Yes, of course," she looked up with a smile. But it seemed to Arthur she was a bit disappointed. What did she want? A proposal? Probably, Arthur thought.

"Merlin said you would like it," Arthur muttered. He had been hoping the gift would go over better than this; no one liked an unhappy girlfriend. At this though, Pepper huffed and gave him a dirty look. Do not mention Merlin on dates, Arthur noted.

"Why is he still living with you?" she asked, with a snappy voice. "I thought he was only visiting?"

"He is visiting for an expended amount of time…" Arthur shrugged. Truth be told, Merlin wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, in fact, Arthur had no intention of letting him leave at any time...at all.

"He has run of your place, you have no privacy anymore…" Pepper complained. "He's out staying his welcome!"

"He hasn't any other place to go," Arthur lied. Merlin did have somewhere else to go; it was just too far away for Arthur's liking. "And he's welcomed there as long as he needs to be."

"He's using you, letting you buy him food and pay his way!" Pepper barked out more complaints. "He's nothing but a mooch!"

Arthur was getting fed up with this, with her, she knew nothing about Merlin. And in the few moments she had spent with him other the last month, she had been rude the entire time.

"Just drop it, alright?" Arthur said, trying to stay calm. It was their anniversary after all, he didn't want to fight.

"He's just using you, Arthur, you're just too good of a guy to see that, and it's sick."

"I said drop it!" He barked, glaring over the blue bag at her. She leaned back and let out a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. A few tense moments ticked by slowly and Arthur wondered if it would be okay to excuse himself from the table and just not come back. But this wasn't their first date and Pepper knew where he lived. He looked down at the blue bag in front of him and sighed.

"Shall I open your present now?"

Her mood seemed to change then, suddenly, and she sat back up with a smile on her red lips. Arthur was pleased about this. He quickly pulled the white tissue paper from the bag and pushed his hand inside. He was confused for a second; he felt nothing at all, until he finally felt something like cotton and latched onto it. He pulled it out and saw it was a bright pink cloth….no, a handkerchief…no…underwear. Underwear?

He held them up with two hands now and saw that they were not just any underwear, but a lacey thong, that looked like it might fit a doll rather than a human.

"Uh, it's not really my style…" he said, looking at his girlfriend, to see her gleaming at the garment proudly. "Might be a tight fit too..."

"They're not for you to wear, silly," she giggled. She did that a lot, giggled; Arthur found it rather annoying suddenly. "They're for us, tonight."

"Tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, after dinner," she winked, Arthur bit his lip. He was not at all turned on, the contrary actually. How could she think a pink, lacey thong was a good gift? Arthur had actually put real thought into his gift. Okay, so he had Merlin put real thought into the gift. But there was still thought there, Pepper's gift, well….there was thought there, but the R rated kind. He supposed some guys would have liked to have gotten lacey panties as a gift, he also supposed he wasn't really just some guy.

Pepper didn't seem to notice his clear disliking for her gift or if she did, she didn't care. They finished dinner and headed out to Arthur's car. He had been quiet for some time now; Pepper didn't seem to think of this either. Not at all, as they drove down the street and she leaned over, gluing her lips to his neck.

"Hey!" he said suddenly, surprising even himself. She pulled back and looked at him. "Look, you can't do that now."

She huffed. "Are we going to yours or mine?"

He was taken aback by the question, he knew he shouldn't be.

"We are not going to my house..." he trailed off, just thinking of Merlin, sitting in the sitting room, reading, while he stroked Mr. Noodles' back. "We can't."

Pepper huffed again, "Then mine!"

"Don't you live with four other girls?" he asked, that was not a good idea either. None of this was a good idea.

"Yes, but Chrissie and Maddie are at a party and Alice is at her boyfriends, and Madge is probably fast asleep by now" Pepper explained, yet still, to Arthur, this was a bad idea.

"Look," he tried. "Maybe we should just have a rain check..."

"Rain check?" she barked, pulling back from him further, to glare harshly. "Do you know the last time we-"

"No, I don't, but I have a training session early in the morning!" Arthur lied, he did have a practice, but it wasn't that early.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately?!"

Arthur didn't know what was wrong with him lately, he honestly didn't. He drove Pepper home, listening to her yell at him the whole way, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Of course, he cared about how much he had upset her. But even as she got out of his car, throwing the gift he got her, back at his head. He didn't regret pulling out of her driveway, and heading down the street, toward his own house.

Things weren't always like this, not too long along Arthur would have gladly taken her back to his place, or willingly went into hers. It wasn't that he had lost interest in sex, not at all. But he had just lost interest in sex with Pepper. They had been together for four years now, all the spark had left them, nothing was exciting or new. Hell, the only thing exciting or new in their relationship was Merlin…

Arthur sighed, pulling into his driveway and getting out of the car. He dragged himself into the house, thinking still; he wondered how long it would take Pepper to finally just break up with him. He turned into the living room and saw Merlin sitting there. Just as he knew he would be, book on his lap, petting the cat with a lazy hand. He looked up, just as Arthur was pulling of his jacket.

"Arthur," he said, his voice sounded surprised. "I didn't think you'd be back so early…"

"Yeah, well," Arthur muttered in return, sitting down on the sofa with a huff. "Things didn't go well."

"What happened?"

Arthur looked over at him, how was he supposed to tell him the truth? It was a bit awkward, not to mention embarrassing.

"It's complicated."

"Didn't she like the gift?"

"Liked it so much she threw it at my head," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "I bet guys don't give you this much trouble, do they, Merlin?"

"They're easier than girls, maybe, but still people all the same…"

"Have you been with a girl before?" Arthur asked then. "Do you know how much of a pain in the ass they are?"

"I've been with a girl before…and she was lovely."

Arthur looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You've been with a girl?"

"Yes," Merlin nodded, looking slightly red-cheeked at this confession. "Two, actually."

"What were they like?"

"Well, one was back in Camelot, she was the lovely one," Merlin smiled. "The other one was a long time after that, I can't remember the year, it was so long ago. But she had been my assistant for awhile. I was working as a physician at the time, and she was too young for me, but…"

"Merlin, you player!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Everyone's too young for me now!"

Arthur laughed, "What was the other one like? The one from Camelot?"

"She had magic, like me, I had never met anyone like her," Merlin said, his smile seemed to be pertinently stuck on his face. "I almost ran away with her."

"You did?" Arthur asked, eyes widening. He learned something new about Merlin every day. "What about the king?"

"He never knew, it was before I had really fallen for him," Merlin shrugged. "I know now it wouldn't have worked out, I would have come back to him either way, it was my destiny," he looked back at Arthur finally, with watery eyes. "I realize it probably wasn't really love, but for a bit there, I thought it was and maybe if she hadn't died…."

"She died?"

"Yeah, she….she was ill..." Merlin muttered. Arthur seemed to like to bring up all these sad things for Merlin. Arthur sighed, not sure what to say.

"What was her name?"

"Freya."

"That's pretty," he smiled, timidly at Merlin. Merlin nodded back. Arthur decided then, they had better get off this sad topic for Merlin's sake. "What are you reading?"

"Moby Dick," Merlin answered, picking up his book, as if he had forgotten it was there.

"Read it to me," Arthur told him, laying down now, plopping his feet onto Merlin's lap, in a way he hoped was annoying, but also friendly.

"Read it to you?"

"Yeah, come on."

* * *

(A/N: I can't wait to see **_Loulou2a's _** reaction, she doesn't like Pepper. Lol. I tried to make Pepper the typical annoying girlfriend through a guy's eyes, I think I did it. It's not a very long chapter, sorry guys!)


	17. Chapter 17

He felt a tapping on his face, it was really annoying and it wouldn't stop. What was happening? Why wasn't Merlin reading? His eyes slowly opened to see sunshine flooding into the room. It was daytime? What...?

"Oh look, Sleeping Beauty is awake at last," Merlin was saying. Arthur was vaguely sure Sleeping Beauty was not in Moby Dick. His sleepy eyes turn to Merlin and saw him smiling.

"What happened?" he asked, voice thick with morning and tiredness.

"You were out cold before I got through the first page," Merlin explained, but Arthur found this all rather boring and felt that sleep really was better when Merlin literally talked him into it. His eyes drifted shut again. But he was pulled from the sleep he wished for, by a hand stroking his hair. (It was rather nice too.) "Wake up in there, I've made you breakfast."

"What kind?" he mumbled, not bothering to reopen his eyes. If the breakfast didn't sound good, there was a very big chance he was going back to sleep. Even if the breakfast sounded good, he was still going back to sleep… he had already decided.

"Eggs and toast."

"And the time?" Arthur mumbled again.

"Nearly ten," Merlin said. "You've been sleeping for ages, I thought you might have been sick, but I didn't-"

"Ten?" Arthur's eyes bugged open, sitting up quickly. "Son of a bitch!"

He got up, nearly pushing Merlin out of the way. Merlin watched him, alarmed.

"What?"

"I'm going to be late for practice!" he yelled, running into his bedroom. He had no time for a shower, even though he would like one, he only had time to pull off his shirt with a haste, slipping into a red tee, making sure it matched his dark jeans, before running back out. He had almost run over Mr. Noodles as he rushed back out of the bedroom. He heard a hiss as Noodles jumped to the side, out of his way. He would make it up to the cat later, for now he was going to be late!

"To go," Merlin told him, handing him an egg and toast sandwich wrapped in a napkin.

"Thanks," he smiled. "Want to come with me?"

Merlin shrugged, "Why?"

"We could do something after," Arthur explained.

"We do need groceries and really, the last time you went to the store…"

"I know I came home with more junk than I did anything else…blah, blah," Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be late, Merlin!"

Arthur drove down the streets with the same rush, speeding. And hardly did he ever speed, he was just lucky there were no police around to give him a ticket. He had only just finished his sandwich as he parked the car and just left Merlin there, as he ran into the school, he had gotten to the locker room when…

"You're late, Pennicott!"

"I'm sorry, Coach," Arthur sighed, walking over to his locker, pulling out his jersey and shorts. He put them on and followed his teammates onto the field. He looked up into the empty stands and saw Merlin sitting there, on the same bench he always sat on when he came to practices, (which was quite often,) he smiled at Arthur, when he noticed him.

The coach was running especially hard drills, and Derek, Arthur's defense-blocker was being an extra, big hard-ass today. Arthur had managed to trick him, for the first time that day, and shot around him, kicking the ball, as he ran towered the goal. He looked up at Merlin in the stands again and saw him watching intently. Arthur smirked, aiming the ball for the spot over Todd's (the goalie's) head. It soared right into the neat, just like a bird, (maybe a drunk bird,) and Arthur cheered. Feeling a shove from behind him, from an angry and defeated Derek. Arthur ignored this, as he looked up in the stands, to see Merlin throw his hands up, enjoying Arthur's victory too. It made him smile, as he turned back to listen to the coach yell some more. ( Yeah, Branson should probably stop picking his nose in the corner.)

Hours later, (and it felt like hours too, maybe even years,) the session was finally over. Arthur jogged back into the locker room, ripping off his shirt. He had to be quick; Merlin would be waiting for him at the car.

"Good playing today, Pennicott," someone said behind him. Arthur turned around and saw a defense player, Patrick, standing there. This lad was built like a brick house. Muscles the size of large fruits, his head kind of looked like a melon too; he didn't have much hair.

"Thanks," Arthur grinned. Turning back to his shirt changing.

"Who's the bloke you keep bringing along?" Patrick asked then, leaning against the lockers next to Arthur. Arthur looked at him a bit confused; he and Patrick never really talked before. Maybe a few times at after parties, but that was just polite, 'you are on my team so I had better pretend we are mates' talk.

"Merlin," Arthur answered, finally getting on his shirt. He was all sweaty and this was easier said than done, but he refused to shower in the shower here, something about one big room of showers, where other guys could see you naked, it freaked Arthur out.

"Hm, you dating him?"

Arthur turned to Patrick, wide- eyed. That was the second person who had assumed or asked this. First was Gwen, but Gwen was a girl, they're minds are full of butterflies and rainbows. Guys, well…they're supposed to be different.

"No…" he trailed off then. Patrick nodded.

"But you fancy him."

"What?"Arthur asked. It hadn't even been a question, it was a statement, like Patrick actually knew anything at all. The big, burly bastard!

"I saw the way you were looking at him, made me think you were dating," Patrick explained, but Arthur wished he would just shut up and go eat a shark or something. (He looked like a shark….) "It's alright, you don't gotta lie to me, I've got a boyfriend too."

"Me and Merlin are not dating!"

"Right, but you fancy him."

"I don't!" Arthur retorted. "What makes you say that? Just because I looked at him, what the hell is that supposed to mean? I look at everyone!"

"I can see it in your eyes, mate" Patrick chuckled and tapped Arthur on the back. "Hey, I didn't mean to offend you, see ya around."

Arthur huffed, as Patrick walked away. He wished he had told Patrick just how much he looked like a giant, talking sausage. A very stupid sausage, who had no idea what the bloody hell he was talking about. Arthur made his way toward the parking lot now, mind racing with the words Patrick had said, he didn't know anything. Clearly, he was gay; maybe he wanted a friend, a gay friend. Arthur couldn't be his gay friend, because Arthur wasn't gay!

"Hey," Merlin was saying, he had been leaning against Arthur's car. Arthur tried not to look at him, if he looked at him in some strange way, then he just wouldn't look at him at all. "What's wrong with you?"

"I hate sausage!" Arthur said, because, honestly, he couldn't just tell Merlin what Patrick had said, he never told him what Gwen had said. "Fucking melon-head!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just…you wouldn't understand!" Arthur bit at him, but still refused to look in his direction, as Merlin got into the car and they drove off. Arthur was speeding again, but this time, it was because he was mad.

But why should he be mad? What Patrick said wasn't true, he didn't fancy Merlin, Merlin was his friend, just his friend. That was all, Arthur had a girlfriend, he was happy with his…okay, so he wasn't exactly happy with her, and she was definitely not happy with him right now. But that was a setback; they just needed something to…spice up their romance.

"You're worrying me, Arthur," Merlin was telling him. Arthur took a chance and glanced over at Merlin, he didn't feel anything, not one thing, nothing….he marveled at this, thanking god, as he smiled.

"It's alright, just…had a bit of a raw with a player."

"What did they say?"

Arthur paused, looking back at the road. He was heading through town, but he didn't remember one bit of the drive there.

"He said I looked like a sausage…" he lied. Merlin burst into laughter then, Arthur glanced over once more and glared. "You agree with him?"

"Well, Arthur, I mean..." Merlin started laughing again, and Arthur's glare deepened.

"Nice, that's so kind of you…" he barked, jerking the car into the parking lot of the market and into a parking spot.

"I don't…of course not…but…" Merlin was still laughing, as he got out of the car. Arthur growled, trying to remember, no one actually had said he looked like a sausage.

Inside the store, Merlin had finally stopped laughing and had only snickered lightly as they past the frozen sausages. Arthur just wished he had come up with a better lie, he wasn't sure Merlin would look at sausage the same way ever again.

"We need pasta sauce," Merlin said, shifting the blue hand-basket in his hands. Arthur wondered if he should take it from him, in case it was too heavy. But decided against it, that might make someone think he fancied him. Which he didn't! "Does spaghetti sound good to you?"

"I don't care."

"Are you still upset about the sausage thing?" Merlin asked, as they went down the pasta isle.

"No, I am not!" Arthur told him, snappy. Merlin gave him side-glance, smirking, as he walked ahead. Picking up a red jar, he read the label, while Arthur pouted, but not why Merlin thought.

"Merlin!" and then came a voice, suddenly. Oh god, Arthur thought. "Arthur...hi!"

Oh no!

"Gwen!" Merlin shouted, happily, shoving the jar of tomato sauce into Arthur's hands, bustling ahead, down the isle further, to meet Gwen. She had some strange bloke behind her. Arthur walked forward, eyeing him. He seemed to be doing the same to Arthur.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gwen said, looking back at the bloke now, who smiled down at her. "This is Lawrence, I met him a few weeks ago."

"Nice to meet you Lawrence," Merlin said, reaching out and shaking the man's hand, he smiled at Merlin, but it was much different than the way he had smiled at Gwen. "I'm Merlin by the way, and this is Arthur."

"Merlin and Arthur?" Lawrence asked, looking between the two. Merlin was grinning at him now, it almost like how he smiled fondly at Arthur sometimes. Arthur didn't like that thought. Lawrence didn't look all that great to him.

"I know, it's so silly, isn't it?" Gwen was giggling. Why do girls giggle so much? Arthur asked himself. "I'm Guinevere and they're Arthur and Merlin…." Lawrence nodded then, smiling once more at her. "Lawrence here is just as into Arthurian Legend as I am."

"That's great," Merlin was grinning madly and by now, Arthur knew exactly what was going on. Before he had mistaken it for flirting, when they had met Gwen. But now… he knew what it was. Merlin knew this man.

"We should get going," Lawrence said, placing a hand on Gwen's back. "It was nice meeting you lot."

"Same to you," Merlin said in return. While Gwen looked too blushed to speak, as Lawrence whisked her away. The smirky smile didn't leave Merlin's face, even when the two were gone.

"Who was he?" Arthur asked, Merlin glanced over at him, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Did he look familiar?"

"Not at all, but you had that look about you again," Arthur shrugged. "I know you better now."

Merlin chuckled. "That was Lancelot."

"I see," Arthur nodded. Merlin grinned again, looking longingly in the direction the two had walked off in.

"Isn't it great?" he asked, looking back at Arthur. "I bet they'll get married."

"Why would you say that?" Arthur asked, trying to hand Merlin the jar of sauce back, but he was too far gone into his little past-life world.

"He had loved her before, and at one point…before the king," he made sure he added, Arthur rolled his eyes at this. "She had loved him too, now…now they have chance."

"What if they don't get together?"

"Second lives are for second chances, don't you think?" Merlin asked, smiling at Arthur. "Besides, you can see it in his eyes, when he looks at her."

Arthur gasped at these words, and the jar of tomato sauce hit the floor.

* * *

(**A/N:** I told you about Gwen, and there's Lancelot, hello Lancelot! I love Lancelot. How many times I can even say Lancelot? LANCELOT! I am really tired, forgive me, okay...well, there's Arthur jumping to conclusions again. That's what Arthur Pennicott does! Oh yeah and I was meant to update yesterday, but I was also tired and forgot. So, sorry about that!)


	18. Chapter 18

He could hardly eat dinner, he couldn't even remember what it had been, as he sat on the couch now. He was vaguely sure dinner had been some sort of noodle stuffed with potato and covered in pasta sauce. And he was vaguely sure Thor was playing on the telly. But it may as well been a blank screen and dinner may as well have been cardboard; Arthur was too far gone in his thoughts, in his worries, to pay much attention. He had told himself many times this evening that he was just being paranoid, that just because Lawrence gave Gwen some lovey-dovey look doesn't mean Arthur looked at Merlin the same way, it didn't mean that Patrick had been right and Arthur did fancy Merlin. It didn't!

Yes, he had tried to convince himself, many times, but the thoughts crept right back in. The worry, fear, and confusion. How could he fancy Merlin? He wasn't gay! He had never thought about another guy in any way that wasn't 'bro.' He had lots of friends, most of his friends were guys, he had never felt anything around them. Was it possible for one person to come along and change everything? Arthur didn't know. He let out a huff.

"You've been really quiet," Merlin was saying, Arthur didn't look over. He kept his eyes on the screen of the TV, but couldn't focus on it still. He had seen Loki for a second; well…he wasn't attracted to Tom Hiddleston. "Are you alright, Arthur?"

"Fine," he muttered, but he was far from fine. He was freaking out, he knew he couldn't talk to anyone about this, if anyone dare found out…but he still wished he did have someone, someone like Merlin. Merlin was easy to talk to and wise, he had gone through this before. But gone through what, exactly? Arthur might not be going through anything, was he? He was so damn confused!

He was sure if he had feelings for Merlin he would have known about it first, they were his feelings after all. He was sure he would feel something when looking at Merlin, when he looked at him he just saw Merlin; Merlin, who looked as if he glowed sometimes, like the light was just drown to him, he remembered when they had gone to Merlin's house, and how the sun had shined around him. Now Arthur's breath was lodged in his throat, he glanced over at Merlin, the colors from the telly shined off his face, the light and then dark, making shadows.

His blue eyes glistened in the lights and then they turned on him. Arthur gasped and turned away. Damn it! He thought, placing a hand on his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. What was happening to him?

He was panicking, what if Patrick was right? What was he supposed to do? He would have to hide it, wouldn't he? He had nothing against gay people, he liked gay people, he just didn't want to be one. What would his father say? He wondered, his mother wanted grandchild one day, she had already told him this several times. They all expected him to marry Pepper. Pepper! Was that why he hasn't been attracted to her? Because he was…no, he wouldn't say it. He stood up then, catching Merlin by surprise.

"I think I'm going to bed," he said, he knew it was still early, but his head hurt, and his eyes wanted to slam shut.

"Okay," Merlin said, looking up at him concerned, Arthur tried not to look back, but it was impossible. He suddenly noticed the way Merlin's lips curved as he smiled. He wanted to yell, not at Merlin, he hadn't done anything wrong. He wanted to yell at himself for allowing this to happen, and he wanted to yell at Patrick, or egg his house…or egg Patrick himself, the great big, talking sausage!

"Goodnight," he mumbled to Merlin, because he thinks Merlin had said it to him, but he couldn't remember, because he was too busy thinking; don't look at him! He couldn't go on like this, distracted by his thoughts or were they feelings? He fell into his bed as soon as he walked into the room, and shoved his face into a pillow. He remembered all the nights Merlin had slept in his bed. "God, go away!"

He hit the pillow next to him with his fist and heard a loud hiss; he looked up quickly to see Mr. Noodles, who was glaring at him as he ran to the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry," he offered the cat, but it was too late, he was already heading to the door, scratching it open with his paw and escaping to Merlin. Arthur sighed, throwing a pillow at the door, and heard it shut. Cat's had it easy, he thought, they didn't have to worry about being gay. But Arthur wasn't gay!

He flipped on to his back and laughed, what had he been thinking? He was being stupid, he knew he was. You don't just start having feelings for someone because someone else said you look at him funny, if Arthur had looked at Merlin funny at all. He turned off the lights then, determined not to think about this anymore, he was a happy, straight man and that was that.

Minutes ticked by as Arthur lay in the dark, but his mind didn't turn off, sleep wouldn't take him. He should have Merlin come in and read to him, that would make him fall asleep. But no, he couldn't do that, now could he?

And there his mind went again. It was impossible to have feelings for Merlin, he told his mind, Merlin was just his friend. That was all, just his friend…

The door creaked open then and he saw the light pour in, along with a tall figure by the door, it walked in and Arthur sat quiet, letting Merlin do whatever it was he was doing. He watched the figure move toward the bathroom, until he froze there and his arms started failing. With an umph the figure fell face forward.

"Who the hell…pillow?" he heard Merlin mumbling. Arthur tried to suppress a laugh but he snorted anyway. "Arthur?"

"No, it's Sherlock."

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I'm fast asleep…" Arthur trailed off, a smirk on his lips. He saw the figure stand up and go into the bathroom. He shook his head and lay back into the bed again. A minute or two later Merlin returned from the bathroom, the figure headed toward the door, until once again, he tripped, and Arthur watched as the shadowy arms went flying and a slight thumb was heard.

"This pillow!" Merlin yelled, standing up, Arthur tried to suppress a laugh again. "Arthur..?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Why the hell was this pillow in the middle of your floor?"

"It's a long story," Arthur explained, grinning, even though Merlin couldn't see it.

"Oh…"Merlin mumbled and Arthur couldn't see, but he heard the man walking around in the room, the bed sunk in next to him and he gulped a bit, looking over to see Merlin on the other side of the bed, doing something with the pillow. Arthur was suddenly hit in the face with it and he gasped.

"And that's for laughing at me…twice, clotpole!" Merlin said, before the sunken-ness in the bed went away and Arthur heard Merlin dodging from the room. "Goodnight, you sausage."

"Shut up!" Arthur called after him, as the door shut, he could hear Merlin laughing as he walked away. Arthur smiled then, wishing he could come back and he started thinking that maybe it wasn't so impossible for Arthur to fancy Merlin after all.

He thought about it, how Merlin cheered for him at practice, how Merlin cooked him dinner every night, how Mr. Noodles loved him more, (maybe that annoyed Arthur a little bit,) how he was so easy to talk to. He spent more time with Merlin than anyone else, and it wasn't just because they lived together. Arthur liked taking him to practice, just so he would cheer for him, he liked taking him places, like the mall or the movies or town, because he wanted to spend time with him. He liked watching movies with him and staying in at night and just doing whatever, he liked doing all these things with Merlin, and maybe he hadn't noticed before.

He thought that maybe he had actually fancied him for a long time now, and maybe he just needed to be told by someone to see that, maybe he was just too blinded by being scared to see it. He was still worried, very worried, he hadn't felt this way before, not about a guy. He was still confused and a bit unsure. But Arthur thought, as he closed his eyes once again, it was defiantly possible that he fancied Merlin.

* * *

(**A/N:** This is literally just over 1000 words of Arthur freaking out. And Merlin falling over twice. But that is kind of what I wanted. Now, let's get to business, I want to talk about a few things; The different names thing, like Lawrence is Lancelot. Every one of the important characters (aside from Pepper.) is someone from the past, I wonder if any of you have figured them out and who they are. At the end of the story I will let you know who all of them were. Also, this story is running pretty slow for me too, I didn't realize when I started it that it would be this long, I've added things and I just couldn't help myself, but now...to shorten it, I'm cutting things. It will be about 33 chapters long. (someone shoot me!) Also, I'm sorry I'm not updating as quickly as I normally do, I've been busy and tired and I haven't written anything in a week, I'm more keen on reading fanficition lately, but tonight I am determined to write dammit! And lastly, I don't like Lancelot from the legend either, but from the show I love him. (mostly because of his and Merlin's friendship.) And I think that's all!)

((One last thing, I love Loki/Tom Hiddleston, really a lot!))


	19. Chapter 19

"Why won't you let me drive my own car?"

"Because you don't know where we're going."

"You have a mouth, it's called directions!"

"Where we're going is really hard to find."

"Whatever you say, Merlin," Arthur told him, sitting back into the passenger seat, watching the trees pass by. They had been driving for about two hours now and Merlin promised it wouldn't take that much longer to get to where they were going. Even though Arthur had no idea where the hell they were going, Merlin had just ushered Arthur out of his seat and dragged him outside, to the grass, where his car was parked. They drove a bit more, the scenery never changing, just tall, green trees, and woods.

Merlin slowed down suddenly and jerked the car onto a small, dirt road, taking them underneath the trees, Arthur looked over at him, questioning.

"Don't look so terrified!" Merlin grinned at him, stopping the car just as they reached a trunk of a rather big, rather fat tree. Arthur let out slow breaths, his poor car; it must hate him now for letting Merlin drive it. Arthur looked around at the wood as he got out of the car, following Merlin, who was already out, pocketing the keys. Arthur walked over to him, frowning. He wasn't a stranger to the woods, his father had taken him on many camping trips, but the point of all this, why Merlin had dragged him to some woodland area. Not knowing these things, that's why Arthur was frowning. Merlin waved him on and he followed him through some thick trees.

"Where the hell are we going?" he finally asked, after a few minutes of walking. Merlin just smiled at him, walking ahead, he was in too good of a mood to be in the middle of the woods somewhere. "I assume you know where you're going?"

"Oh yes," Merlin nodded, Arthur could hear the smile on his lips. He had no choice but to keep following. After another ten minute walk Merlin stopped them, in the middle of a clearing. Bits of rock formed weird shapes in the ground, Arthur wondered if Merlin had brought him to some kind of alter.

"What is this place?" he asked, once Merlin turned back to him, with hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Camelot," Merlin said, looking around, shrugging. "A bit of it anyway."

"I…what?" Arthur asked, he should have expected something like this from Merlin.

"This used to be where the kingdom was, if you go that way for a few miles it's where the castle used to be, this was the lower town," Merlin explained. "I could probably tell you where everything used to be, I haven't been here in a few years, but I'll never forgot."

Arthur suddenly felt like crying, he didn't though, whatever had been going on with him lately, it didn't change that fact that Arthur was, in fact, a man and would not cry. But the way Merlin looked at him now, with the sad eyes, but still proud, so very proud of where he come from. Thinking that, so long ago a kingdom had been here, and even Arthur himself, might have been here once, even though he still couldn't remember. But all of that was gone now, the people were gone, the kingdom was gone, the only thing left was Merlin, he was the only one who remembered this place for what it once was. While the rest of the world made stories up, only Merlin knew what had truly happened, it was a sobering thought, lonely, and that, that was what made Arthur want to cry the most.

"Arthur?" he was asking, tapping him on the shoulder. Arthur looked up, stopping his musing then, to smile at him. "Come on, I'll show you around. We haven't got very much time though, I want to show you somewhere else before sunset."

"Will that place happen to be a restaurant?"

"No it will not be," Merlin said, glaring at him.

"You dragged me out of the house before I had a proper breakfast!" Arthur explained, Merlin just rolled his eyes then and disappeared behind a tree. Arthur figured he ought to follow him, but lolled back anyway, looking over the rocks, were these rocks just left over bits of a kingdom he had once ruled? He leaned down and picked one up, worms were living underneath. He sighed, if only he could remember, then Merlin wouldn't have to be the only one who remembered this place.

"Arthur!" came Merlin's voice and he set the rock down again, looking up to see Merlin coming back. "I thought you were following me."

"I was, I was just…thinking."

Merlin nodded, grabbing his arm and pulling him along. They didn't go very much further in, Merlin just explained more than anything. Telling Arthur where everything used to be. Arthur couldn't understand how Merlin managed to do this and for so long too. There was no question anymore, Arthur did believe him, every word he said, he hung on them. He had decided, he needed to remember; that's why they were on this trip, actually, so Merlin could try and get Arthur to remember. (Not at all for Arthur to have a break from Footie...not at all.) But the bits of papers and books Merlin had written didn't seem to be sparking any memory for Arthur, it was annoying, he just wanted to make Merlin happy.

These last two months, with Arthur's feeling were all over the place, it had been hard. At first he was confused, did he or didn't he? Well, he definitely did, and once he figured this out, he grew scared. He started distancing himself from Merlin, even spending nights at Pepper's house. But he just couldn't do that to him, every time he had rejected one of Merlin's offers of going to do something with him, to see that hurt look in his eyes. He couldn't do it. He was still scared, very, very scared, but as long as he didn't act on his feelings…then no one would have to know.

"Are you even listening to me?" Merlin asked, as they walked back to the car. Arthur looked guilty at him and Merlin glared again. "Alright….you'll just be surprised."

"Surprised about what?" Arthur asked, but got no answer. As they finally reached the car and Merlin pulled the keys from his pocket, ignoring Arthur still. "Merlin!"

He didn't respond again, as he pulled open the driver side door and got in. Arthur shook his head and got in the passenger side, glancing over at Merlin. Who was smiling, as they started backing up. Surely he was not going to back up this entire road…? Oh, but he did, and as they drove down the paved road once again, Arthur yelled at him.

"Do try not to wreck my car!" he said, and Merlin nodded. But Arthur had the faintest idea that Merlin wasn't even listening to him, pay back. "I'm serious, I will sue you!"

After another few hour drive, (one that made Arthur tired and even more hungry,) they parked on the side of a bridge, over a bit of a lake. Arthur got out, looking back at Merlin for answers.

"Camlann," he said, without needing asked, Arthur turned back to the view then, looking around. "This is where the war between the Saxons and Camelot took place."

"I know," Arthur told him. "Camelot, Camlann, Lake Avalon, why do you come to all these places?" he asked then. "All of these places that make you sad?"

"Because I like to feel close to him," Merlin said, leaning over the bridge and watching the water belong. "At least I used to."

"And you don't anymore?" Arthur asked, leaning over the bridge too, but not looking at the water below, instead, he looked around the high walls of the bank. This used to be a pass; you could walk where the water was now.

"I have you now."

"I'm half the man I once was," Arthur remembered. "You said that to me, the night you showed up at my door."

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do," Arthur shrugged, looking down at the water now, he could see their reflections. "You talked about a dragon and all sorts of things."

"I…I had been waiting for you…for him, for so long."

"I know you have, I'm sorry I can't be him for you" Arthur told him, he could see Merlin moving closer in the reflection in water, until he felt Merlin's heat on his side. He breathed in deeply.

"It's okay, it hurts sometimes, I can't pretend it doesn't," Merlin told him. "But you're different, you're…I don't know. We get along better, we almost never fight, it wouldn't be like that with him." Merlin sighed. " He always worried about what others thought of him, and being proper and kingly, you're not like that, it was only when we were alone he was himself. You're always yourself and you're so kind and thoughtful, so was he, but, different…"Merlin let out another sigh." I can see a lot of him in you, maybe that is all I'll ever get and if it is, I'm happy. Either way, I like spending time with you, if I hadn't tracked you down and we had just met somehow, without me knowing who you are, I'd like to think we would have become friends anyway. "

Arthur felt ashamed in that moment, Merlin thought so highly of him. He didn't know the truth, the way Arthur worried of how others saw him, he supposed he was more like the king than he had ever thought, he didn't want to be like him. He had denied his feelings for Merlin too, King Arthur had died harboring feelings for Merlin, would Arthur really let that happen to him? Would he marry Pepper and hide how he really felt his whole life? It wasn't the middle ages, why the hell should it make any difference? Why had he been so scared? Arthur was Arthur, no matter who he was in love with, right? His eyes widened at the thought, looking over at Merlin now. In love with…?

"Now I'm babbling on," Merlin smiled at him. "I should be telling you about the battle and how I had stopped nearly half the Saxons with my magic!"

"Yeah?" he asked, but his mind was elsewhere, on the man's lips. As they moved, fluffy and full. In love with...hm, he thought.

Would he dare do it? No…Arthur was still confused, he needed time to think and Merlin. Well, Merlin was in love with Arthur, King Arthur of Camelot, not Arthur….Arthur Pennicott, the guy who just thought about snogging a thousand and some year old man, on the side of the road no less. A man who was currently going on about swords taking bathes in dragon fire. That doesn't even make sense, Arthur thought, standing up right.

"…I stabbed Morgana, she didn't see it coming. Of course I didn't want to do it, but I had to," Merlin rambled. Arthur was trying to listen, he was, but his mind was racing toward his belly now, as it grumbled.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, suddenly. Merlin stopped and looked at him, then checked a watch on his wrist.

"Yeah, let's head back and I'll make dinner."

Merlin continued his story in the car, as he drove them back to his house by the lake.

* * *

(**A/N:** This is a pitiful excuse for a chapter. I just don't feel it, ehh...idk. I decided the whole _Arthur figuring out his feelings_ bit would be cut out, I'm not sure it was the best choice at this point, but what can you do? I'm not changing it now. I'm still having trouble finishing up this story, I am currently working on other ff's I wanna post soon. I am still not feeling this chapter, damn, let me know if you see what I mean.)


	20. Chapter 20

"So, nothing you saw today did anything for you?" Merlin was asking, as he scooped mashed potatoes onto Arthur's plate.

"No, not really…" Arthur shrugged, putting a piece of beef into his mouth, chewing it. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Merlin shrugged, standing by the stove now. "I didn't think it would, they're too different now."

"You'll think of something," Arthur told him, finishing his second helping of mashed potatoes. "What are you going to do tonight? Another fire? I refuse to light it this time, by the way," Arthur sighed. "Unless you've found me a lighter."

"No lighter, I'll light it," Merlin told him, "if it makes you feel any better the king was rubbish at lighting fires too," Merlin smirked, turning toward a cupboard. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Is it porn?"

"What's with you and porn?" Merlin asked, as he turned back around with a bag of marshmallows in his hands. "I figure since it's our last night here…"

"Porn is the best pastime," Arthur explained, looking childishly happy at the bag of marshmallows. "Those will be great on the fire."

"It is not, it's gross!" Merlin told him, coming to sit next to him at the mini-round table. "I just like to set them on fire."

He gave an evil smirk and Arthur chuckled.

"See, you don't like porn, because you are a child."

"Say's the twenty five year old who's excited about marshmallows!" Merlin retorted.

"I never said I wasn't a child," Arthur grinned. "I'm a child who enjoys porn!"

"Stop talking about porn!"

"Sorry," Arthur muttered, amused, as he finished off his beef tips. "So, about that fire...?"

"I'll go start it, why don't you call Pepper and see how Mr. Noodles is," Merlin told him, standing up again.

"Merlin, I think you're in love with my cat," Arthur said, as Merlin headed toward the door. Arthur pulled out his phone then. "I think you like the cat more than me."

"I might," Merlin grinned, opening the door and heading out. Arthur laughed, but something might have stung a bit. He waited a second making sure Merlin was gone before he looked at his phone again. He didn't feel like talking to Pepper, so he texted her instead. He got up then and put his plate in the sink. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he sighed, pulling it back out. He read her text and rolled his eyes, Noodles was fine, but he could tell she was annoyed about his weekend anyway. She must have found out Merlin had come along. Oh well.

Arthur walked outside then, not bothering to text back his girlfriend, he would see her tomorrow anyway, when she brought his cat home. He walked to the lake edge and there, roared a perfect fire.

"How did you do it?" he asked, walking over to Merlin, who was looking out at the lake, he jumped a little, but turned and smiled back at Arthur, with a shrug.

"It's a gift."

"It amazes me, how are you good at everything?" Arthur asked, sitting on a wooden log, by the fire. Merlin joined him, opened the marshmallows and handed Arthur one, and a stick too, so he could put it in the fire without burning himself.

"I cheat," Merlin explained, smirking as he readied his own stick and marshmallow. He put in the fire then and watched it. Arthur did the same, taking his out when it looked golden enough. Merlin left his in the flame.

"It's kind of disappointing to go home, you know?" Arthur said then, blowing the small flame, on the tip of his marshmallow out. "I like it here, it's peaceful," he explained, before shoving the warm marshmallow into his mouth. "I want to stay longer…"

"We can come back, after your Footie season is over," Merlin said, finally taking his completely blackened marshmallow out of the flame, and marveling at the flames that continued to burn it, before blowing it out.

"About that, will you be coming to my games?" Arthur asked, watching as Merlin took the burnt bit of marshellow off of his stick and tossed it into the lake.

"Of course, I've come to almost all of your paratcices," Merlin smiled. "I've even talked to some of the players, that Patrick is really nice."

"You've met Patrick?" Arthur asked, gulping suddenly.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago," Merlin grinned. "He was really nice, we mostly talked about you."

"Why?"

"He was just saying you were one of the best players on the team," Merlin shrugged, putting another marshmallow on his stick and sticking it into the fire again.

"He said that?" Arthur asked, honestly surprised, he wondered what Patrick was up to. "Did he say anything else?"

"No..." Merlin shrugged again. "Well, we talked about his boyfriend, he sounded nice too. He asked us to go out to dinner with them sometime, I told him you'd let him know."

Patrick was defiantly up to something.

After awhile Arthur got a stomachache from all of the marshmallows he had eaten, and Merlin had wasted half a bag, burning them and throwing them into the lake. They went back into the house then, letting the fire burn. Merlin didn't seem concerned about it possibly burning down the house, but he didn't last night either, and when Arthur had woken up and gone outside, it was like the fire had never even happened.

Arthur made noises of disapproval, as he walked to the bed and crashed into it, rolling on his back, and rubbing his belly. What a fool he was, for eating so many marshmallows. After Merlin had finished doing the dishes, he joined Arthur on the bed. It wasn't as weird as it looked, Arthur thought, just like he had the night before, Merlin's sofa was really small and way too uncomfortable to sleep on, and of course, Merlin had insisted on giving up his bed to Arthur, but Arthur wouldn't allow that. So they shared.

"Feeling any better?" Merlin asked, as he flattened himself out on the bed.

"No," Arthur muttered, rolling over onto his stomach, facing Merlin, with half of his face smashed by the pillow.

"You poor man," Merlin said, smiling over at him.

"Are you enjoying my pain?" Arthur asked, trying to raise an eyebrow, but that hurt his stomach too much.

"Of course not," Merlin said. "But you shouldn't think with your stomach next time."

"Oh shut up!" Arthur retorted, closing his eyes.

The next morning, when Arthur woke up, he felt much better, hungry even. He showered and changed, heading out to the kitchen then. Merlin was sitting at the table, eyes looking out of the small window, at the lake.

"Morning," Arthur said, so Merlin would know he was there. Merlin looked over, with a smile.

"Hello," he said, lifting a pot of coffee with a hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Arthur told him, sitting down, as Merlin poured him a cup of coffee. Merlin added cream then and handed it to him, Arthur took a few sips before looking around. "Are you ready to go?"

"Mhm," Merlin nodded, eyes averting back outside, to the lake. Arthur watched him for a minute or two, before Merlin turned back to him, with a bigger smile. "I think we should get breakfast on the way, I don't feel like washing dishes."

"Alright, whatever you say."

The trip back to Arthur's house took a few hours, in which, they ate McDonalds twice. Once for breakfast and once for lunch, they had just finished lunch as they pulled into the driveway, or tried to rather, because a little red car was blocking it. Pepper, oh god, Arthur thought, as he parked on the street, he glanced over at Merlin, who was rolling his eyes. Pepper was not meant to be there until the evening.

"Arthur, she said, as he walked up the driveway, looking back for a second, where the hell had Merlin gone? Son of a bitch! "How was your trip?" she was asking, looking over his shoulder as well.

"Good, it was nice," he shrugged.

"Good, too bad I couldn't go…" she trailed off, titling her head and raising her eyebrows.

"Next time, I promise," he lied to her, she nodded, opening her back door and Mr. Noodles sat there, on the backseat. "Hello, Noodles," he reached in and picked him up. "Thanks for watching him."

"Anything for you, love."

Arthur nodded, looking back behind him again, for Merlin. He looked at Mr. Noodles and it seemed he was doing the same.

"Right, so…" Arthur turned back to his girlfriend. "I'll be seeing you."

She looked offended then, crossing her arms.

"I suppose you might," she told him and he smiled.

"Good, I'll call you later," he told her. Her annoyed face lessened then, but she still looked annoyed as she got in the car and backed out of the driveway. Arthur still had no idea where Merlin was, but decided he should probably get Noodles inside before he went looking for him. He walked around the corner, to the back door, looking for the keys in his pocket. He almost didn't notice the person sitting on the back steps. But Mr. Noodles sure did, scratching out of his arms like a beast and jumping down on to the ground, running like a jungle cat. "NOODLES!"

"Hello, Mr Noodles," Merlin said, scooping up the cat. Arthur glared then, stalking over to them both.

"You sneaky little bastard!" he yelled at them, not sure which he was referring to, but he was pretty sure it was Merlin. They both looked up innocently. "Where did you go?"

"Around the other way," Merlin explained. "Sorry, I didn't feel like…talking to What's-her-name."

"Yeah well," Arthur muttered, as Merlin stood up, moving away from the door, so Arthur could open it. "And this fuzzy haired freak scratched me just to get to you!"

"Mr. Noodles is sorry," Merlin said, cradling the cat, as they walked into the house, in front of Arthur.

"Doesn't look like it," Arthur complained, as he followed.

* * *

(**A/N: **_Happy 20th chapter to everyone!_ I don't like this chapter either, I wrote this one and the last one in the same night and I must have been in a funk or something. But away, me and Merlin do the same things with our marshmallows, we burn them and then throw them away, just because we like the fire. _:**D**_ )


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur sat at the kitchen table, drawing on a piece of paper. He was waiting for Merlin to get home from the store, so they could eat dinner. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he sighed, putting down his pencil, and he pulled out his phone. He read the ID and was surprised to see it was his mother. He had thought it would be Pepper.

"Hello, mum," he answered the phone, a little smile on his lips. He hadn't talked to his mother in a long time.

"Hello, Arthur, how are you, my love?" she asked on the other end, his smile grew bigger.

"I'm fine, how are you?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, we're how we always are," they both laughed. "I called to see if you were coming for your sister's party next week."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," he said, just as Merlin walked into the house, carrying bags. "Hey, mum, can I bring someone along with me?" he grinned up at Merlin, who was setting things down on the table now, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Just wondering…"

"Of course you can, dear," his mother told him, and he smirked at Merlin, who was probably very confused. "How is Pepper?"

"Who?" Arthur asked, he was too busy smirking at Merlin to listen. "Oh, Pepper?"

"Yes, you two are still together, right?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded, but no one could see him. He could hear Merlin laughing from the stove, where he was pulling cereal boxes out of a bag. "We're still together. Well, mum, I'll see you…"

"Come in on Monday, that way we get a whole week of my little baby," his mother told him.

"Mum…I'm twenty five years old…"

"Twenty five, forty five, or ninety five, you are always going to be my baby, and I'll thank you to remember that, Arthur Pennicott!" she barked at him, he rolled his eyes. "Now, we'll see you on Monday, my dear."

"Right, see you then, mum."

He hung up the phone and looked up to Merlin, smiling at him.

"I guess I don't need to guess who that was…" Merlin grinned.

"Guess not," Arthur shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed, but didn't show it. "She wants us to come up for the week and celebrate my sister's birthday."

"No, she wants you," Merlin corrected, as he finally finished putting away the groceries. "You're just dragging me along again. Just like the party, I'll probably end up drunk and in the zoo."

"I won't let that happen," Arthur chuckled. "And besides, I want you to meet them; I bet they'll like you. As long as you don't show up in your Cas coat and tell them they're a dead king."

"I'll try my best not to, sometimes I just can't help myself," Merlin retorted, smirking at Arthur, as he wrapped up all the empty bags. Arthur chuckled and looked back at his drawing, he gulped then. "What are you drawing now, Mr. Picasso?"

"Um…" he mumbled, showing him the picture, he might have known he was drawing it, but he didn't plan on getting caught doing it. What a teenage girl move.

"Ah," Merlin raised his eyebrows, looking at Arthur, either amused or freaked out. "I like it...hey, you gave me a red scarf. Did you…"

"I didn't remember," Arthur admitted. "You just told me you wore one."

"Well," Merlin sighed, "I didn't know you could draw people too, you've got quite a talent."

"My dad can draw things too, he's always said if I wanted a job in advertising that he'd get me one," Arthur shrugged. Merlin didn't seem too repulsed by the idea of Arthur drawing him, so, he calmed down a bit. "I could come up with commercials or something. I'm just not sure that's what I want to do with my life."

"Seems kind of boring to me," Merlin shrugged, sitting down in the seat next to him, looking at the picture Arthur had drawn a bit more. "I'm thinking you could work in a fair, you know; draw those hideous pictures with the people's heads too big for their body."

"You've got such goals for me," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I do, and I can see it now, you'll marry the bearded lady who got booted from the circus for fooling around the lion tamer."

"What do you even think about?" Arthur asked him then, shaking his head.

"Whatever I want," Merlin admitted, smirking again. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Sure."

In the next few days they began to get ready to leave again, they had just come back from a weekend at Merlin's house and now they would be leaving once again. Arthur had to find someone else to watch Mr. Noodles. He couldn't ask Pepper, she was still angry about Merlin and Arthur's last trip together, she may blow a gasket if he told her he and Merlin were leaving again. He decided to ask the next door couple, the one with the baby. He hadn't really expected them to say yes, but they did and were quite nice about it too.

Arthur shoved his suitcases into the trunk of his car, early on Monday morning, waiting for Merlin to drag his sorry backside out of the house. When he finally did, he offered the bag to Arthur and he shoved it into the trunk as well. Merlin went and got into the car and soon, Arthur joined him.

"All ready to go?" Merlin asked, happily, as they started down the street. Arthur only shrugged, at first, he had been excited to see his family, but then he started thinking…

What if he told his parents about his feelings for the man next to him, what would they say? And then he started to get nervous. His mother had always been good at spotting when something was off about him, would she be able to tell? He might have entertained the idea of him and Merlin being more than just bro's. He had entertained the idea quite a few times, actually. But to tell his parents….he didn't know if he could.

"You're not excited to see your family?" Merlin was asking now.

"Of course I am," Arthur told him, biting his lip. "Merlin…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering something," he glanced over and Merlin raised an eyebrow. Arthur waited until he got on the highway before he started talking again. "You're gay."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me again," Merlin frowned. "Do you not want to tell your parents that or something…?"

"No, no, I don't care about that," Arthur said, swallowing, his throat felt sort of tight. "I was just…wondering…how did you tell your mother you were gay?"

"Why would you wonder that?" Merlin asked, grinning suddenly.

"I…I don't know, I just did," Arthur shrugged, trying not to look too jumpy. He felt jumpy.

"Well, I didn't."

Arthur let out a breath and looked over at him.

"You didn't?"

"I didn't have to," Merlin smiled. "She just sort of knew."

He sucked in a sharp breath again, holding it. Oh god, he thought, he was done for.

"I guess it was the way I talked about the king, or looked at him…she just knew," Merlin continued, smiling.

"She could see it in your eyes?"

"I guess so," Merlin kept smiling, Arthur sighed again. He just needed to relax, if Arthur did look at Merlin in some love-hungry way, he would simply just have to knock it off while they were at his parent's house. Every time he looked at him he couldn't look that way, it was humanly impossible to think everything someone does is great, humanly impossible! He nodded to himself, glancing back over to Merlin, to see him biting his lip. Arthur gulped, watching him, Merlin's lips liked to play some sort of evil game with him as of late, especially after their trip to Merlin's house. Kissing the bloke had been a taboo thought to Arthur before then, something he refused to think about, but now, he thought about it, he had thought about it a lot and liked it. Damn it!

"Arthur…LOOK AT THE ROAD, PLEASE!" Merlin's mouth was moving and Arthur was almost too deep in his thoughts to understand them. "ARTHUR!"

"Son of a bitch!" Arthur jerked the car from the other lane, as the car next to him let out a nasty honk. "That was close."

"What the hell were you looking at?" Merlin barked at him. "I saw my life flash before my eyes and think of how long that would take, that tells you how long you've been out of it!"

"I'm sorry, I was…"

"Did you pass your driving test or did someone just give you a license and say 'here, go kill someone?'" Merlin continued to bark at him. He laughed.

"Hey, you were the one who drove backward on a dirt road!"

"At least I wasn't off in Neverland!"

Maybe it _was_ possible for someone to think everything that one person does is great. Maybe his parents wouldn't notice the looks, but if they did, they would understand. It was how he felt, right? No matter how confused he was about it. It wasn't going to change.

After a few hours, they finally reached London, which they drove right through, until they reached fancy houses and pulled onto that street. Merlin was looking quite entertained as they drove down the long street.

"I don't get it," he was saying. "Why don't you act like a spoilt prick?"

"I'm just perfect, I guess," Arthur smirked back at him, wiggling his eyebrows. Merlin laughed and rolled his eyes, turning back to the houses. They didn't stop until they reached the big, red-brick house, with the dark roof and huge lawn. "This is it!"

"Wow, you lived high on the hog," Merlin said, as he got out of the car. "Guess some things never change."

"I think I'd prefer to live in a castle, with a moat and a pet dragon," Arthur told him. "And I would hire you as my dragonlord, I'd make you tame my dragon all the time," he gave Merlin a wink as they walked up the driveway.

"Why did that sound dirty?" Merlin asked and Arthur chuckled.

"Because it was supposed to, thick one."

Merlin was looking a tad flustered by the time they reached the door and Arthur decided he quite liked that. More dirty innuendos, check. The door was wrenched open then and there stood his mother. She beamed when she saw him there and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"My baby had finally come back to his mummy!" she was saying, as she petted his hair and cuddled him in her arms.

"Your baby can't breathe…" he mumbled, into her turtleneck, she laughed then and pulled back, looking over his head, at Merlin.

"Who's this?" she asked, confused, as she looked back at him. He smiled at Merlin then.

"This is Merlin," he told her. "My friend."

"It's nice to meet you, love," she told him, pushing Arthur aside to shake Merlin's hand, Merlin smiled at her in return. "Arthur," she turned right back to him then. "Why didn't you tell me it wasn't Pepper you were bringing along? I didn't make up the guestroom!"

"I never thought about it," Arthur shrugged, he hadn't even given it a thought, to bring Pepper, he didn't want to. He wanted Merlin there.

"I don't mind if the room's messy, Mrs. Pennicott," Merlin said. "You should see Arthur's house."

"It's never a mess!" Arthur barked.

"Not since I've been there," Merlin retorted, with a smirk. "You should have seen the mess under his bed, he had pizza crust under there!"

"You cleaned out my black hole!"

"Um, if you both don't mind, coming inside and continuing this," Arthur's mother stopped them. "I'm sure your dad and sister want to see you, Arthur."

"Of course," he mumbled and followed her inside, looking back at Merlin as they went. "You cleaned out my black hole!"

"Sorry…" he shrugged, but he didn't look sorry. They entered the sitting room, it hadn't changed at all since Arthur had been there last, (which had been Christmas,) his father sat on the sofa, reading over some papers.

"Robin, your son is home," Arthur's mother commented and his father stopped reading and looked up, a smile on his lips when he saw Arthur there.

"My boy!" he clapped him on the back, after standing up. His eyes landed on Merlin then. "Who's this chap?"

"This is Merlin," Arthur explained again.

"He's a friend of Arthur's, dear," his mother helped him finish.

"Very good," Arthur's dad went on. "Nice to meet you, son."

"Nice to meet you too," Merlin said, shaking hands with his father now. Arthur laughed, he had called Merlin son, but really, Merlin was well older than everyone in this room, put together. Merlin glanced over to Arthur then, and glared, as if knowing what he was thinking.

"Dear, you're going to have to go upstairs and move all of those boxes out of the guestroom, so Merlin here, has somewhere to sleep."

Arthur's Father whined, "That will take all day, Grace!"

"Too bad, he's got to have somewhere to sleep!"

"Now, wait a second," Arthur stopped them. "I've still got two beds in my room, right? Merlin can sleep in there with me, I don't care."

"That is true," Arthur's father looked at him and then his mother.

"Oh please, you're just trying to get out of a little work, you lazy man!"

"Lazy man? Who goes to work and puts food on your table?"

Arthur motioned to Merlin to follow him and he did, glancing back at Arthur's bickering parents, before he followed him up the stairs. Arthur ushered him down the hall until they reached his old bedroom. Inside, there were two twin beds.

"Why do you have two beds in your room?" Merlin asked, as he sat down on one, that one had always been Arthur's, it was on the left side, closer to the window.

"Greg used to live here with us," Arthur shrugged. It was true too, Greg and his parents never saw eye to eye, so for years he would just crash in Arthur's room, sleeping on the floor, until one year, Greg was kicked out of his parents house, after a fight Arthur never learned the details of. After that, he lived there until they moved out for Uni.

"I didn't know you two went back so far," Merlin said, biting his lip. Arthur wished he wouldn't.

"Yeah, we do, it's alright though," Arthur said, sitting down on the other bed, smiling at Merlin. "So, how do you like them? My mum is probably a bit much, yeah?"

"No," Merlin grinned then. "She's lovely, you know…the king never had a mother, so, seeing you with her it…I don't know," Merlin muttered, smiling fondly. "It's nice to know you finally have a mum, I think that's probably why you're not a spoilt prick."

"You should tell my mum that, she'd probably kiss you," Arthur told him, with a smirk. "Not that I would let her."

"Yeah, she's married, I don't fancy your dad kicking my ass," Merlin grinned, flopping down onto his back, with a sigh.

"Hey, you know that's my bed right, I like sleeping on the left," Arthur told him. Merlin looked up, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I might know that, not that I care."

"Get off my bed, Merlin!" Arthur barked.

"Make me!"

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I am sorry it has taken me an extra few days to update, I've been busy. But it shouldn't happen again. Okay, so I made Arthur be able to draw because Bradley James can draw and yeah, also I know Arthur mentions Merlin being a dragonlord and I never wrote about him learning that, but I figure at some point Merlin could have just told him that. One last thing, I can't remember if I gave Arthur's father a name and I am just too lazy to look, I don't think I did, but if I said his name is something other than Robin let me know so I can change it. AND ONE MORE THING, I know right? I don't shut up. I added a status bar to my page thingy, so you can go there and see when I will be updating again or why I haven't updated, also see what I'm working on next and see if it interests you. Anyway, that's all. )


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur woke up to a knock, knock, knock and he groaned, covering his head with his pillow. He didn't want to get up, it was too early, much to early. He knew it was his mother at the door, and he wished she would just go away. It seemed he had gotten his wish, when the knocking stopped; he smiled to himself, snuggling deeper into his blankets.

"Arthur!" came a voice then. Oh no, he thought, ignoring him. "Arthur," he felt a tapping on his shoulder. "Wake up, you're mothers made breakfast."

"I'm going to break you, if you don't leave me alone!" Arthur barked, he could hear Merlin laughing from somewhere above the pillow. He pulled it off of his face and glared at Merlin. "Don't believe me?"

"Arthur…" Merlin trailed off, rolling his eyes at him. Arthur nodded then, smirking, as he leaned up and grabbed hold of Merlin's arm, yanking him down, like a rag doll. He shoved Merlin into the mattress below them.

"Go back to sleep, Merlin," he told him, holding him there. It was fun to attack Merlin…as long as he never pressed charges. Somehow, Arthur doubted he ever would.

"Arthur, you…umgh" he said, as Arthur shoved his face into the pillow, he struggled slightly, but nevertheless, went limb anyway.

"Sh, Merlin," Arthur told him, softly in his ear. "Don't speak, I'll only make you-"

"Arthur, breakfast….oh," Arthur's mother had just walked in, her mouth hung open. This didn't look good, Arthur knew from experience, (the experience of last night,) he let go of Merlin then. "Um…breakfast is ready, boys."

"Right, be right down," Arthur told her, swallowing rather hard. She walked out then and shut the door, mouth still hung open. He turned to Merlin, who was glaring something fierce at him. "What?"

"Imagine what she thinks!" Merlin yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. He considered what she thinks and he frowned. "And after last night when she walked in with you attacking me!" Merlin went on bitching. "Honestly, do you have some sort of aggression issue I am just finding out about?"

"I just like hitting you, I don't know why…"

"You're mental."

"Says the five thousand year old dragonlord…"

"Five thousand?" Merlin barked. Right, so no insulting Merlin's age, noted.

"Look, it's easy enough to explain, she'll probably never mention it again," Arthur explained. "She's caught me and Greg doing worse, I was a wrestler, remember?"

"In bed?"

"Don't have such a dirty mind, you filthy sod!"

Merlin pouted then, and continued to pout as they walked downstairs and to the kitchen. Where his father and sister sat, his mother stood by the stove, cooking pancakes.

"Good morning!" he announced, sitting down, Merlin sat next to him, but scooted his chair over a few inches. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Good morning, son," his father said, giving Merlin a side-ways glance. "Sleep well?"

"I think we all know the answer to that question!" Morgan suddenly said, looking a little too amused for her own good. Arthur glared at her.

"It was alright, that bed is a lot smaller than I remembered…"

"Oh!" Morgan said, laughing into her orange juice.

"What the hell is with you?" he barked at her, quietly. She giggled at him, taking a bite of toast.

"Pancakes!" his mother announced then and not soon enough. Walking around the table and placing one on each of their plates, she did the same with sausage links moments later and then sat down.

"So, Arthur..." she trailed off. "Where is Pepper? You said on the phone you were still together…"

"We are," Arthur shrugged, looking over to Morgan who was licking the sausage link pretty suggestively, he looked away quickly. "She couldn't come; she was uh…busy with classes."

"And you two are on good terms?" his father asked next, looking over at Merlin with a side-ways glance again. Arthur rolled his eyes, feeling a kick under the table from one, probably very annoyed Merlin.

"Yeah, great terms," Arthur nodded, with a lie. He could tell now, his mother had obviously told his father and sister what she had seen upstairs, but Arthur couldn't really find it in him to care all that much. At first, he thought he would be scared for them to find out he fancied Merlin, but now….well, they thought he was shagging him. It would only make it better if he actually was.

"And Merlin," Arthur's mother turned on Merlin, he chocked down his pancake and looked up like he had done something naughty. "How is it you and my son are friends?"

"Oh, um…" he mumbled, glancing over to Arthur.

"We met at a party," Arthur lied again.

"What kind of party was it?" Morgan asked, with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"The shut up kind!" Arthur told her, and she stuck her tongue out.

"Are you in school, Merlin, or do you have a job?" his father asked now. They should really stop grilling Merlin, before he started telling them about how Arthur was a dead king. That would go over just swimmingly.

"I…go to school," Merlin said, seemingly skilled in the art that was lying as well.

"What do you study?" his mother asked.

"Um...Arthurian Legend."

Arthur smirked into his pancake, listening to Merlin go. No wonder he fancied this guy, he was flawless.

"There isn't much of a market for that, is there?" his father was at it again. "How do you plan on making a living with that?"

"You'd be surprised," Merlin shrugged, having already finished his food, he stood up. "Thank you for breakfast, if you'll excuse me."

Merlin left, walking out of the room in almost a run. Arthur sighed, watching him go.

"Keep it in your pants, will you?" Morgan said, he rolled his eyes yet again and glared at her.

"If you don't shut up, you won't make it to your sixteenth birthday!" he warned her.

"Oh please," she retorted. "You bitch!"

"Morgan!" his mother yelped, looking appalled at her daughter. Arthur stood then, excusing himself from the table. Trying to walk away casually, but as soon as he was out of sight, he ran, taking the steps two at a time. He reached his door and took a deep breath. He didn't want Merlin to think he was freaking out about what his family thought, because….to his own surprise, he wasn't, he really wasn't at all. He opened the door then, to see Merlin sitting on the edge of his bed, face in his hands.

"Hello there," Arthur said, as he went into the room and shut the door behind him. "Okay?"

"Not really…" Merlin muttered. "They think…"

"They think we're shagging!" he announced, smirking, as he flopped onto his bed.

"Arthur!" Merlin said, he sounded a lot like his mother had, when she had yelled at Morgan for saying bitch. Arthur laughed at the thought. "This isn't funny, I thought you said she would forget about it? That you got caught doing worse with Greg?"

"I guess she sees something more between us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merlin barked, Arthur looked up at him with a smirk, shrugging. "I don't have time for this, Arthur, I don't have time for childish games, I'm too old for this."

"Are you having a fourth life crisis or something on me?"

"Stop making jokes, this is serious!" Merlin barked again, looking back at him, angry.

"It's not, who cares what they think?" Arthur asked. "Do you honestly care what they think about you, Merlin?"

"They're your family!" Merlin told him, throwing his arms in the air. "I just wanted them to like me."

"Why should you care if they like you?" Arthur asked then, with a raised eyebrow.

"Because they are your family!" Merlin implored.

"And you care about me?

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing," Arthur said. "They will like you."

"Not now…not now that they think I'm your whore."

"No one thinks that," Arthur laughed, sitting up.

"Doesn't this upset you?" Merlin asked then. "You're family thinks you're hooking up with another guy…"

"It should bother me, shouldn't it?" Arthur asked, grinning. "But being gay wouldn't be so bad if I had someone like you to be gay with."

Merlin turned and looked at him again, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Arthur asked, in return, grinning still.

"Arthur.." Merlin sighed. "You..."

"Me what?" Arthur said, standing up and going to sit next to Merlin on the other bed. "Look, it's going to be alright, I'll straighten my family out, I'm not worried about it."

"You should be," Merlin huffed, turning toward him. "I shouldn't have come, it's weird to bring some random bloke back home with you, you should have taken Pepper."

"It's not weird," Arthur told him. "I wanted you here."

"Why?" Merlin asked, he looked up with such sad blue eyes, Arthur felt his heart doing some sort of weird fluttery thing. He tapped Merlin's knee with his hand and smiled.

"Because..."

"But they think you're gay, Arthur!" Merlin said then, trying to implore this on him again. Arthur only smiled bigger, he leaned in to Merlin a bit then.

"You know, Merlin, being gay is nothing to be ashamed of," Arthur told him. "it doesn't change you, you're still the same person."

Merlin smiled back at him then, big and bright, like Arthur had just made his whole day.

"I know that."

"It's a good thing you do."

* * *

(**A/N:** I quite like Morgan, when I write her, she entertains me. Also, I know I had said that all of the important character's but Pepper are from the past, but I had forgotten how important Arthur's parents are to the story. Just so everyone knows, Robin and Grace Pennicott are not Uther and Ygraine Pendragon. I couldn't imagine making Uther the type of father Robin is. They are just the most common, stereotypical married couple ever. I kind of picture Robin something like (if you've seen Harry Potter) Cornelius Fudge, just younger and with darker hair and Grace, she's just a blond woman. They have likeness-ness to Uther and Ygraine, but they have to because of who they're children are.)


	23. Chapter 23

Hiking, that had been his father's idea. Arthur was used to hiking though, his father had taken him hiking since he was four, and, even though Merlin seemed out of shape when jogging, he was keeping up today…so far.

"Slow down, dad, Merlin's out a shape," Arthur called ahead, smirking at Merlin. Who had been walking next to him for some time now.

"I'd think you'd keep him in shape with all the-"

"Shut up, Morgan!" Arthur spat. She was really getting on his nerves today, not unlike any other day he visited though. "That offer still stands from this morning, the one about taking you out before your birthday gets here."

"And I'm still saying you're a bitch," Morgan shrugged, their mother was not close enough to hear her this time. "I bet you are the bitch, too," she glanced over at Merlin and chuckled darkly to herself. "Yep, definite bitch."

"If you-"Arthur started but Merlin tapped his shoulder, pushing him back a bit.

"Arthur says I'm out of shape, but…I beat him at Footie," Merlin explained. And Arthur thought he would help him! Jerk!

"You did?" Morgan asked, wide eyed, she looked at Arthur amused and then looked back at Merlin.

"Yes," Merlin grinned. "Beat him at Mario Kart too."

"Oh my god!" Morgan declared and Merlin laughed, nodding. They walked off together then, talking really fast, with their heads together. Fucking pricks, Arthur thought. They went a bit further down the trail, Arthur walking alone now. He wished Merlin would stop talking shit about him with this sister, and get back here!

They reached a stream before long and his father stopped, looking around, rather pleased.

"Ah, this will be a perfect spot for lunch!" he said, looking at his children and at Merlin with a smile. "Cold hotdogs and chips, the works!"

"Actually, dear, uncooked hotdogs," his mother then said, biting her lip. Arthur's father looked over confused. "I thought there would be a grill to cook them on."

"This is the woods, Grace, why would there be a grill?"

"I thought you would have one on you, Robin."

"Why would I have a grill on me, Grace?" he asked, throwing his hands around. "Where would I keep a grill? Up my.-"

"Sir," Merlin stopped him. "Why don't we just build a fire?"

"Dad sucks at starting fires," Morgan explained.

"He does not suck, dear," Arthur's mother explained. "He really sucks."

Morgan laughed.

"I don't!" his father protested.

"I can start a fire," Merlin said. "There's nothing to it."

"Can you?" Arthur's father asked then, walking over to them.

"Of course I can, I grew up building fires," Merlin said, walking forward and looking for something. "Everyone try to find branches and things like that, things that will burn."

"An outdoorsman," his father declared, with a grin, tapping Arthur on the belly, just like he did when Arthur had won a Footie game or something. "I like it!"

He walked away then, going to aid Merlin in their quest for good firewood. Arthur watched them, Merlin must have been saying something funny, because Arthur's dad was laughing heartily and thumping Merlin on the back, while Morgan had her phone out, showing Merlin pictures of whatever it is teenage girls take pictures of. Arthur smiled at this; Merlin seemed to be getting along quite well with his family. Even after that extremely awkward breakfast, they had that morning.

Pepper never got along this well with them, she would always fake smile and fake laugh whenever she saw it was fit and never truly gave them a chance, they had fought about it before, way back when. But now, Merlin didn't seem to be faking anything, he was showing Arthur's father, how to start a fire with two twigs and the slightly building man seemed to be completely in awe. When the flames were finally lit it felt like Arthur's whole body had been lit on fire with them. He watched as the flames grew and with them grew the shading on Merlin, light's flickering on his skin as he laughed at something Morgan said.

"He's a nice boy," his mother said, making Arthur jump about two feet in the air. Arthur took a breath and tore his eyes away from the fire squad to look at his mum.

"There's nothing going on between us," Arthur explained, sighing. "He….he doesn't love me," he said, thinking of the king. Merlin loved the king. "We're just….friends."

"And what I caught you doing today..?" she asked with a grin.

"It was nothing, he…he's a wrestler," Arthur lied.

"I see," she said, nodding. "But you love him."

"I don't," Arthur shook his head. "I mean…I just," he sighed yet again. "You can see it in my eyes?"

"Yes," his mother smiled then. "And in his."

In his eyes? Arthur thought, but of course she did, because Arthur was just some sort of portal Merlin was putting up with until the king showed up. He had said it himself, on the bridge over Camlann, they would have been friends if he hadn't known who Arthur was, FRIENDS. He didn't say they would be anything else. Arthur sighed for the third time; he was being such a fool. He wanted to cry then, but he wouldn't dare.

"I think you should talk to him," his mother told him, after a moment, smiling her sweet, motherly smile before walking away. Talk to him? And say what? _'I fancy you, but you're only in it for a dead king that may or may not come back?_'' Nope! He couldn't say anything. He walked over to the stream and sat down at the bank, looking down at himself in the blue water. It reminded him of Merlin's eyes and he wanted to puke. Damn him, damn Merlin, Arthur had been happy before, happy and straight, and now….he was screwed, doomed to love someone who wanted him to be someone else. How could he let himself be so stupid?

It had been this long and he couldn't remember being the king, maybe Merlin was wrong, maybe a signature didn't prove Arthur was the king, it was just a bloody damn signature after all. Merlin could have copied it, he had magic, maybe there was a magic trick for that. Maybe after all this time, Merlin really was just crazy.

"Hi," a voice said next to him and he looked over to see Merlin there, crouching down with a hotdog in his hand. "I got you this," he handed it to him, Arthur ignored their fingers brushing. "You've been quiet."

"Yeah," Arthur replied, he wasn't hungry.

"Is it because I told your sister about Mario Kart?" Merlin asked, smiling a little. Arthur laughed; (snorted more like,) damn that bastard for being cute!

"No," Arthur said, finally, and taking a bite of the hotdog. Merlin sat down next to him then and looked at the water. "I told my mum you're a wrestler, to cover for this morning, just so you know."

"Oh," Merlin said, nodding. "Got it, I'll just go around making weird grunting noises to keep up with appearances."

"Wrestler's don't make weird grunting noises," Arthur explained, finishing off his hotdog. Merlin shrugged then, smirking at Arthur.

"My wrestling team does."

"Ass," Arthur told him, giving him a shove. Merlin protested with a grunting noise and shoved him back. Arthur laughed, falling over, onto his back. "My mum wants us to talk, about our feelings for each other," he said, not sure why he felt the need to tell Merlin this, he probably shouldn't have. "I guess she didn't buy the wrestling thing all the way."

"What does she want us to talk about?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know," Arthur shrugged. "But this is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes, you're fault," Arthur said, getting up on his elbows and smirking at Merlin. "Stop being so punch-able."

"Stop being an aggressive prat!"

* * *

(A/N: Hello everyone, hi! You guys are really catching up on me, I keep writing other things and not working on this story, I must work on it, I must! Anyway you guys are getting dangerously close to finding out why this story is called Flames in the Fire, are you ready? ;D This was a really short chapter, I'm sorry! It was kind of a filler...)


	24. Chapter 24

Arthur sat on the sofa, in the sitting room, next to his father, as his father read the paper. It was after dinner on the third night of his and Merlin's stay there, Arthur could see Merlin and Arthur's mother from his spot on the couch, they were talking, both smiling as they were cleaning up from dinner.

Arthur bit his lip, watching Merlin; He was smiling, lips moving, he remembered how they felt, when Merlin had first come into Arthur's life, he had kissed him, it was insane that now, now Arthur wanted Merlin to kiss him. Merlin's eyes they were squinted, but Arthur could still see the blue, the blue that struck him. It was mental, Arthur had never pined over someone before, if he liked a girl, he went for it. But Merlin wasn't a girl, that fact hardly mattered to Arthur anymore. It was Merlin's feelings, Arthur didn't want to put himself out there and get rejected, Merlin was in love with a king. A king who Arthur wasn't.

"Could you stop acting like a love-starved girl for five seconds?" Arthur heard Morgan saying and he turned to look at his sister with a glare. She was sitting on the floor, looking up at him from her phone.

"Shut up," Arthur told her.

"Stop being a freaking p-"

"Morgan, stop bothering your brother," their father said, from behind his paper. Arthur smirked, sticking his tongue out at the girl. She made a noise like 'huuck' and looked back to her phone then.

"Pie!" the voice of the man, whom turned Arthur into a love-starved girl, suddenly said. Arthur looked up to see Merlin walking in, in his hands, he had two plates of pie, he handed one to Arthur, as he sat down next to him. Merlin smiled at him and Arthur started eating his pie. It was apple.

"What do you boys plan on doing tomorrow?" his mother asked then, as she walked in, carrying her own plates of pie, handing one to Morgan and then to Arthur's dad. Having no pie for herself, she was on a diet. Though, Arthur didn't think she needed one. Merlin looked at Arthur again, with the same smile.

"Um, I was thinking we'd go into London," Arthur said. "I want to take Merlin on the London Eye."

"I bet you do want to take him…"

"Shut up, Morgan!" he yelled, before looking back at his mother with a pleasant smile. "He says it's been five years since he's been in London."

"He was telling me that," Arthur's mother shook her head. "Must be nice…to live away from the city."

"In time, dear!" his father suddenly barked. "When I'm retired."

"Even our own son's moved away from London, Robin!"

"Merlin lives on a lake," Arthur said then, to shut them up. "It's very peaceful."

"Yeah, it's quite nice," Merlin nodded. "You guys can use it, you know…for a vacation, I'm never there anymore."

"Then, where do you live?" Arthur's mother asked.

"With Arthur."

Morgan choked on her pie.

"It's close to the Uni!" Arthur said quickly, glaring at Morgan.

"Of course, that makes sense, dear," his mother smiled, but he saw the side look she sent Morgan. They were in this together!

It wasn't very long after pie, that Arthur went up to bed, leaving Merlin with his parents and sister, let him be annoyed with Morgan's comments for awhile. Arthur lie in bed, thinking, he hated thinking these days. Because all he thinks about is Merlin and that doesn't lead him anywhere good.

Merlin wanted the king, King Arthur of Camelot, he wouldn't be interested in Arthur, Nothing Arthur of Nowhere, not until he was the king at least. Arthur had decided this some time ago. So, the only logical thing to do was become the king, right? Probably not, but Arthur didn't care anymore. He liked Merlin, he really did…no he loved him, he hadn't felt this way about anyone in a long time, he never felt this way about Pepper. He had felt this for a bit, with a girl named Vivian, when he was fourteen, but that wasn't love, it was lust and was over before he could even blink. He supposed he had never really felt this way before, not really.

Merlin walked in then, grinning as he did, waving down the hall at someone before shutting the door. He walked further into the room and paused, when he saw Arthur awake.

"You're sister's funny," he explained, coming over and sitting down on his own bed, still grinning at Arthur. "I really like your family, Arthur."

"They like you," he shrugged, biting down on his lip, still thinking. "Merlin…" he had decided, he would do it. "Merlin, I want to remember."

Merlin looked at him funny, "I know," he said. "What are you getting at?"

"I want to remember now!" Arthur told him, Merlin looked confused.

"Here? You don't want to wait until we get home?

"No," Arthur shook his head, sitting up. "I want to do it now; do you have any new ideas on how we can awaken my memory?"

"Well, there may be one way…" Merlin shrugged. "But it's a long shot."

"Let's do it," Arthur said, turning to sit so he was in front of Merlin. Merlin looked at him a bit alarmed.

"Arthur, why do you want to do this?"

"I want to remember!"

"Why?"

"What kind of dumb question is that?" Arthur barked at him. "Let's just get to it..."

"Okay," Merlin shrugged, looking at Arthur for a second or two. "Close your eyes."

"Why...?"

"It's all part of it, you're going to try to let the memories in," Merlin explained. Arthur did what Merlin said then, closing his eyes. "Alright, now, clear your mind," Arthur did that too. "Okay, now just be open, keep your mind open."

How you clear your mind and open it at the same time, Arthur had no idea, but he tried. He sat there, eyes closed, trying not to think of anything. Clear minded…open minded….nothing was happening.

"Nothing's happening!" Arthur complained, opening his eyes again to look at Merlin, who had been watching him. Merlin shrugged.

"I told you it was a long shot," he said, turning onto the bed and laying down. "We can try again some other time."

"Tomorrow," Arthur told him, getting back into the bed, and under the covers. "We'll try again tomorrow."

In the morning, when Arthur woke up he got up and started getting ready, Merlin must have already been awake, because he was alone in the room. Arthur got dressed and put on his comfy sneakers, ready for a busy day on the London streets. He even put his British flag sunglass on (which he had found under his dresser while being back home,) so he would look like a real tourist.

He walked down stairs to find Merlin already at the breakfast table, talking to Arthur's parents; he smiled over at him as he came in. Arthur smiled back as his mother put a waffle on his plate.

"Those are some nice glasses there, Arthur," Merlin told him, smirking. Just as Arthur shoved a bit of waffle into his mouth.

"I thought you'd like them," he said around his food, before swallowing. "I figure if we're going to London, we might as well do it right."

"Quite right," Arthur's father said, lifting his coffee mug in salute before taking a sip from it. Arthur grinned and turned back to his waffle.

"Have you two got everything you need; maps, a game plan, and sunscreen?" his mother asked then and Arthur sighed.

"Mother, I am twenty five years old, I've lived near London my whole life," he told her, and she made a worried huffing noise. "I hardly need a map or a game plan." He counted on his fingers. "And it is not nearly warm enough for sunscreen!"

"But look at Merlin," his mother told him, moping her fingers through Merlin's dark hair, like she owned him or something. "He's so pale; I bet he burns so easily!"

"He's a grown man; he can take care of his own skin!" Arthur told her. She gave him her wounded-mother look then.

"I don't burn," Merlin said, as if trying to comfort her or something. "I've spent most of my life outside, actually."

"Still, you need to be careful, love," she said, running a hand down the side of his face, Merlin smiled at this. "The sun can be so dangerous."

What was happening here? Arthur wondered.

"I know, Grace, but don't worry."

"You know I will anyway," she bopped Merlin on the nose before walking away. And Arthur didn't know if he should feel jealous of Merlin, (that was HIS mum,) or of his mother. (That was HIS Merlin.) Instead, he just looked perplexed between the two and his father laughed, leaning over the table and bopping Arthur on the nose.

"Don't forget to stop for lunch, darling, it's so dangerous not to eat!"

Only Arthur and his farther laughed, Merlin just looked around as if he had missed a joke and Arthur's mum tutted from her spot at the sink. Before long Merlin and Arthur were heading out to the car, inside it, Arthur looked over at Merlin amused.

"What?" he asked, looking back, confused.

"When did you and my mum get so close?"

"I don't know…" Merlin blushed then. "She just likes me…"

"This is just like Mr. Noodles," Arthur said, turning on the car and pulling out of the driveway. "I think you're doing it on purpose."

"I think you're jealous."

"Oh do you?" Arthur smirked, looking over to see Merlin smirking in return. "You would be right."

"Don't worry, Arthur," Merlin laughed. "I'm not going to steal your mum or your cat."

"I know you won't steal them," Arthur said, putting on the radio. "But they might try stealing you and you're mine."

"What?" Merlin asked, but Arthur ignored him, turning the volume on the radio up really loud, bobbing his head to the chorus of 'NA-NA-NA-NAANAA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA…'

Once they got into the city of London, Arthur parked his car and they walked down the busy streets. They passed by stores and restaurants, and pubs. Merlin looked around with a shrug.

"Five years doesn't change much," he was saying. "I guess fifty or a hundred years does a bit more."

"It must suck to be so old."

"Well, thank you!" Merlin snapped at him, but grinned after.

"You know what I mean," Arthur said, opening the door to a bookstore, per Merlin's request. (The man and books, honestly!) "To watch the world change so much and so many times."

"I don't know, it's never really bothered me," Merlin shrugged. "What bothered me is being alone." Merlin turned somber for a second, as he looked at a few children's books. "You could never make any friends, they'd all die on you soon enough, or start to wonder…'hey, why does that bloke still look the same?'"

"At least now," Arthur put a hand on Merlin's back. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

Merlin made a humming noise and turned away then, Arthur frowned, watching him. He had thought that would make him feel better, but perhaps Merlin thought he was still alone, even with Arthur. Maybe it was because of the king; Arthur figured Merlin felt he was still truly alone, without the king.

They left the store soon after that and Arthur was angry, not with Merlin, not with himself either, he was just angry. It wasn't fair, to fancy someone who wanted you to be someone else, this sounded like another one of those horrid chick-flicks. And it wasn't like Arthur wouldn't willingly change, it's that he couldn't…maybe some part of him didn't want to, maybe a part of himself said _'if Merlin doesn't like this you, then that's his loss,'_ but Arthur could careless to listen to that part. He wanted…no, he needed Merlin to like him and that meant, he had to become the king. Simple as that.

He was still musing when Merlin detoured them from their quest of getting to the London Eye, to go way out of their way, to Buckingham Palace. He looked through the barred fence, smiling quite proudly.

"This hasn't changed at all, as far as changing goes," Merlin explained, pressing his face to the bars. "And it's beautiful inside."

"You've been inside?" Arthur asked. "On one of those tours?"

"No, I was a servant," Merlin explained, Arthur's mouth fell open then. "No one would remember me now though…"

"You never cease to surprise me," Arthur told him. "What have you not done?"

"I haven't left the planet yet," Merlin shrugged. "Loki isn't the most reliable fellow; he was supposed to take me to Asgard sometime ago…"

"Damn that Loki, now stop talking shit," Arthur told him, grabbing him by the sleeve of his shirt, and started pulling him along. "Let's go."

Merlin laughed and willingly walked along side of him. They got to the London Eye soon enough and Arthur paid for them. The man standing by the pod-thingy, (Arthur still wasn't sure what the little cars you stood in were called,) he ushered them inside and slammed the door on them, hurrying everyone else behind them along too, as people piled into other pod-thingies, they two stood by the window and looked out at the ocean and the land as the car jerked up and down, allowing people inside.

"Well, this is fun," Arthur said, looking at his watch. Merlin smiled at him and walked closer to the window, just as he did the wheel started spinning them, for real this time. All of the pod-thingies must have been full. Arthur walked to the window and looked out, as they rose up, up, up, and then down, down, down the other side.

"I like it up here," Merlin said once they stopped at the top, looking out at the city and the land behind it. "You can see for so far."

Arthur smiled and walked closer to him, looking out at the same view Merlin was looking at. He wished he could read Merlin's mind, to see what he was thinking. Something profound was taking place behind Merlin's blue eyes and Arthur wanted to be apart of it. But before long he was, Merlin had averted his gaze to Arthur and was smiling, that fond smile, at him.

"I like being up here even more, because I'm here with you," he said then and Arthur grinned, turning away from the view to look solely at Merlin.

"I like being here with you too," Arthur said, he wished he could be more open with his feelings, he wanted Merlin to know just how much he liked being here with him, but he couldn't find the words, instead he just stared at him, probably looking deranged.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Pepper here?" Merlin asked then and Arthur frowned.

"No, never."

Merlin laughed, stepping closer to Arthur and whispered, "Good, because if she was here, I'd open the door and throw her out."

"I'd open the door for you," Arthur declared, leaning in a bit closer, to whisper too. Merlin was laughing and Arthur tried to too, but he suddenly noticed how close he was to Merlin, how close their faces were. How big Merlin smiled and how bright his eyes were, opposed to when he first showed up at Arthur's door, dull eyed and sad. Merlin had changed, he had become happy, and Arthur prayed it was because of him, and not him 'King Arthur' but him as a person. Merlin seemed to right himself soon after his laughing fit, upon seeing Arthur not joining him, he looked serious then.

"Arthur…"

He wanted to kiss him, dear god, did he want to. He could, they were already so close, a few more inches, and he would be home free. But he was scared, he didn't want rejected, or pitied or...any of the other horrible things that ran through his mind in that very moment. So, he just stood there.

"Arthur..." Merlin said again, a bit quieter and a lot more confused. He snapped out of it then, backing up, he had lost his chance, not that his stupid mind would have given him one. The car was moving again and they were going down, down, down, back toward the ground. Merlin still looked confused, as he staggered back and looked out of the window once again.

Way to make things awkward, Arthur, go you, he thought, as the pod-thingy came to a stop and the doors opened. Merlin followed him out.

"Where to now?" He asked, trying to catch up with Arthur, Arthur just wanted to go home now, but he wouldn't deny Merlin the pleasure of London just yet.

"Anywhere you want."

* * *

(**A/N:** This chapter was not my favorite, but it was sort of important, sort of. Anything else? Let me think...I will not be updating on time this weekend, see my status bar for why.)


	25. Chapter 25

Once they got home that night, it was quick dinner for the pair, that Arthur's mother had made, while she sat across from them, asking about what they did in London all day. After dinner, Merlin and Arthur sat on the sitting room floor, while Arthur's father complained about having to get up for work and his mother put in a movie.

"It's family movie night!" she said, matter-of-factly. "We haven't had one since Arthur's been here, it's a must."

She took a seat on the couch next to her husband, who complained still, as the DVD started.

"Titanic?" Morgan barked. "You are freaking kidding me!"

"No, we are not freaking kidding you," resorted the mum. "Just hush and watch it, it's a beautiful love story."

"Its rubbish," Arthur muttered, Morgan nodded in agreement, even though she was sitting on a chair a few feet from Arthur, she still heard.

"It is a beautiful love story," Merlin said then and Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin would like this garbage. The movie started soon and Arthur and Morgan both tried not to puke. They both agreed, though, through a quick glance, during the dinner scene, that they were just lucky their mother didn't put on The Notebook. But as soon as the words 'Draw me like one of your French girls' were uttered from the telly screen, however, Morgan swore openly and got up and left. Arthur wished he could join her, but felt a slight nudge to his left and looked over at Merlin, who was smiling at him.

"The next time you try and draw me I can say that to you," Merlin offered with a grin. Arthur didn't like that idea so much.

"Shut up."

"I promise I won't be naked."

Arthur felt flushed suddenly. He tried to focus on the movie, but that was hardly helping.

"I could just get you drunk, and then you would be willing," his mouth said for him and he had only a second to react badly to it.

"Would you like me to be naked…?"

"I would like a lot of things."

"I would be willing to do a lot of things," Merlin told him, Arthur gulped then, did that mean what he thought it meant? He looked over at Merlin, who was still grinning. "If I were drunk…"

Of course, Arthur huffed, looking back at the movie again. Of course, he would take Merlin's words out of context...although. He was grumbling to himself now, ignoring what was happening on screen, he only vaguely saw the car Rose and Jack did it in, before an arm wrapped around his neck and two hands covered his eyes.

"We can't have the child seeing such things," Merlin said, in his ear, hotly. Arthur huffed at this.

"It's just a hand!" Arthur complained.

"The hand of sex!" Merlin whispered.

"I've already seen her naked, why didn't you cover my eyes then?"

"I thought you were enjoying that bit too much," Merlin said, Arthur was sure 'the hand of sex' was over by now, but still, Merlin didn't move. "I could be wrong."

"You're wrong," Arthur told him. Merlin made a humming noise and finally let him go; Arthur glared over at him, only to see him still grinning. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"You two quiet down other there!" Arthur's mother said then and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"The boat hits an iceberg, they die...the end!" Arthur said loudly, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't change no matter how many times you watch it."

"You're grumpy," Merlin muttered, nudging Arthur with his elbow again.

"I am not!"

As the movie went on, the boat hit an iceberg, and everyone died, Arthur realized, though, he had been a bit grumpy. He didn't mean to be, he just had a lot on his mind. He looked over at Merlin once again and noticed he was near tears, as Jack hung onto Rose, on the door. If the idiot had just moved over, they would have both lived! He bumped into Merlin's side, matching the grin Merlin had been sporting earlier. The man looked over all watery eyed and sad, but smiled at him nonetheless.

The movie ended soon after that and Arthur flattened himself out on the floor, sighing, his father looked the same, as if he would very much like to strangle himself at the moment. Chick-flicks, man.…

Arthur's mother excused herself then, probably to go have a cry and soon Arthur's father let out a laughy huff, before getting up to follow in her tracks.

"Better go make sure she hasn't used all the tissues," he was muttering as he went. That left Arthur and Merlin alone in the living room. Merlin was still in his spot; Arthur looked up to see him already staring back.

"I'm hungry," Arthur said then, to which, Merlin rolled his eyes.

"You always are."

"And so what if I am?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I'm just a child, remember, I am still growing."

"Yes, growing in the belly."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Merlin didn't say anything and Arthur was affronted. He sat up quickly and grabbed Merlin, yanking him down, pinning him to the ground.

"You're fat and a bully!" Merlin said. Arthur chuckled then, climbing on top of the thinner man, anyone was fat next to him. He pinned both of his arms over Merlin's head and grinned. They had shared a strange exchange during the movie; Arthur didn't know what to make of it. He knew what he would like to make of it, Merlin was being…well, rather playful, in a very touchy way. Not that far off for them, really, they were always very touchy-feely with each other, but this had felt different somehow, he feared it was just his mind toying with him though. And after that almost kiss today on the Eye…well, he didn't know what to believe, or what to do, for that matter.

He looked down at Merlin, his eyes were bright, and almost dancing with light, at he looked back up at Arthur, biting down on his lip. He had never wanted him more; he thought maybe…just maybe, Merlin might want him too.

He smirked and leaned down then, pressing his body into Merlin's.

"Is it true…" he said, lips brushing against Merlin's ear. "Is it true that back in Camelot days they called having sex tumbling?"

"Sometimes," Merlin said, sounding a tad confused. Arthur smirked at this, against his ear. "They also called it bedding."

"Hmm," he said, trying to sound sexy, but really, he just sounded sick. He ignored that. "When's the last time you were properly bedded, Merlin?"

He felt Merlin take in a sharp breath from underneath him.

"Arthur..."

Arthur pulled back then and looked at Merlin.

"I…" his blue eyes twitched. "I think…I'm hungry too."

He wiggled from Arthur's hold then and ran off, not that Arthur had been holding him too tightly anymore. This is what he was worried about, being rejected, whatever Merlin was doing during the movie clearly wasn't what Arthur thought it was. Arthur rolled onto his back and felt sick suddenly. He shouldn't have….he was so stupid. He was almost near tears, again, he was so beside himself. What an idiot he was being, he was blinded, blinded by his feelings in one weak moment… he acted like an ass. Now what? Now what was he supposed to do?

It was clear, Merlin didn't want this, not with this Arthur. Arthur still wanted to cry, but he wouldn't, he was pretty sure the king of Camelot wouldn't cry, just because someone rejected his advances. He pulled a stiff upper lip then and stood up, glancing into the kitchen to see Merlin sitting at the table, in the dark, with no food in front of him at all. He sighed, feeling more foolish than ever, as he climbed the stairs and went to his room.

In the morning, when Arthur woke up, he didn't feel any better. He had hoped sleeping would ware off some of the idiot, but it didn't. He rolled over in his bed and didn't see Merlin there. He was probably scared to be in the same room with Arthur, afraid Arthur might jump on him again. Arthur rubbed his face with his hands now, letting out a growl.

He didn't want to get out of bed ever again, no wait…he wanted to crawl under the bed, and never come out again. But he didn't do either of those things, instead, his hunger won out and he got up. Getting dressed quickly, he hoped Merlin wasn't still having breakfast, he hoped Morgan had dragged him somewhere, or his father had him in his den. But alas, none of Arthur's hopes came true. In fact, the only person in the kitchen was Merlin. Oh, this was great.

"Good morning, Arthur," Merlin said, chipper. He's a cool character, Arthur thought. Merlin didn't seem like anything was bothering him at all, as he puttered around the kitchen and then set a plate of eggs and toast in front of Arthur. "Your mum had to go out and buy some last minute things for Morgan's party," he explained, as he sat down. "Told me to make breakfast for your lazy ass, her exact words."

Arthur fought the smile off, still determined to stay in a bad mood. He just shrugged and started eating. Merlin watched him, still smiling, Arthur didn't understand, was Merlin just pretending to be happy? He glared at him at this thought.

"What?" Merlin asked. So innocent, Arthur thought, faker! "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"The eggs are cold!" Arthur lied, not sure what else to say. He didn't want to mention the night before. Merlin's mouth formed an O then, as he sat up straight, suddenly.

"The eggs are cold?" he barked. "Maybe you should get up at a descant hour and your eggs would be warm, you prat!

Arthur laughed then, he couldn't help it, it was all so ridicules. All of it. Merlin looked confused and rather peeved, before he finally cracked a smile.

"You are such a prat!" he said, shaking his head.

"You've already told me that a few times," Arthur told him, picking up a bit of egg and throwing it at him. Merlin picked the egg off his shirt as he watch Arthur continue to eat his (now, actually cold) eggs.

"What do you want to do today?

Arthur thought about it, "We could go around town, see some of the places I used to, when I lived here."

"I'd like that," Merlin grinned. And so, after Arthur finished his cold eggs and soggy toast, and the two were off.

First, Arthur showed Merlin where he had gone to school, and where he used to hang out with his friends, then, to a park he used to play at.

"Is this where you learned your love for jogging and inflicting pain on old men?" Merlin asked, sitting on a bench, near a small pond.

"In fact it was," Arthur smirked, sitting down next to him. It was peaceful.

"Should have known you liked to abuse the elderly…"

Arthur laughed. He looked over to Merlin then, struck by his presence, he definitely didn't look a day over twenty eight and of course, Arthur knew why now. But that didn't matter, he didn't like thinking of Merlin as an old man, Merlin wasn't really old, he was just ageless...and perfect. He looked over at Arthur then, blue eyes, bright and searching over Arthur's face. He could feel his belly doing flips, it sucked.

"Merlin..." he said, slowly. "I think we should try again."

"What?" Merlin asked, his bright eyes turning concerned. "Here?"

"Yes, here," Arthur answered, turning in his seat to face Merlin. "Shall I close my eyes?"

"Yes," Merlin said, timidly. "I was thinking…Maybe I should touch you." Arthur liked the sound of that, but kept his mouth shut on the matter. "It might um…help, I'm the portal to the past I guess."

"Go on then," Arthur, said, trying to sound nonchalant about it. He closed his eyes then and felt a hand on his knee. He bit his lip.

"Okay, close…oh, you're already doing that," he could hear Merlin laughing nervously. "Clear your mind and just be open."

Arthur nodded, doing just that…or trying to rather. Be open….be open….be open….clear minded….clear minded….clear minded. He tried to clear his mind, but every time he did he thought about being open, and every time he thought he had his mind open, he didn't have his mind clear. He growled after a moment.

"It's not working!" he complained, he peaked open his eyes just in time to see Merlin shrug. "Maybe I'm not doing it right."

"You are," Merlin argued, petting his knee before pulling his hand away.

"How would you know?" Arthur asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Are you in my head?"

"No, but…"

"I'm not doing it right!" Arthur said, standing up. "Later we'll try again and I'll try harder."

"Maybe if you just relax more."

* * *

(A/N: Hello! Long time no update, huh? It feels like it's been a long time...I am so utterly behind on this story, I need to start writing. The next chapter is very important. The next two chapters are very important actually. This is just the calm, before the store.)


	26. Chapter 26

Once they got back to Arthur's parents house, they had dinner with the family. Grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans, Arthur didn't like the green beans. When his mother wasn't looking, Merlin let him scrape them onto his plate instead. Arthur had never been more in love than in that moment.

"Are you excited for your party?" Merlin asked Morgan, slowly eating Arthur's green beans. Morgan's party was the day after tomorrow, she seemed excited about it.

"Oh yeah, I've got the greatest black dress getting tailored," Morgan explained. Arthur just couldn't wait to spend a whole night with snotty teenage girls. At least Merlin would be there.

"I've finally got everything ready, I just ordered the cake today," Arthur's mother said then. "Nothing's too good for my little girl, you only turn sixteen once."

"I didn't get a party for my sixteenth birthday," Arthur complained then.

"You got a car!" Morgan retorted.

"Oh, that's right," Arthur smirked, remembering his first car. Watching as Merlin snorted into his plate. He turned back to Morgan then. "Because mum and dad trust me to drive."

"But they can't trust you to give them grandchildren, now can they?"

"Morgan!" their mother shrieked. While Merlin chocked on the green beans.

"Not true, actually," Arthur said, cockily. "We can adopt, while you…no one would ever want to spawn with you."

"Arthur!" their mother shrieked again. Merlin was still choking.

"Spawn?" Morgan asked, outraged. "At least I won't be waiting for my baby to hatch, like you and your boyfriend will be!"

"If we ever did adopt a baby we would never allow him or her around you," Arthur barked at her, standing up. "It might pick up bad habits, like scratching it's self or smelling it's backside!"

"You would know all about backsides, wouldn't you, Arthur?"

"Robin, control your children!" their mother finally yelled, but it was too late. Arthur was already stomping out of the kitchen, to the stairs and finally, into his room.

He sat on his bed, annoyed, he was used to this though, he and his sister fought all the time, it had been this way since they were children. He even remembered when Morgan was a baby, and how he swore she would purposely throw her bowl of cheerios at him.

A few minutes later Merlin walked in, looking wide eyed. He smiled at Arthur and sat down next to him.

"That was interesting," he said, which Arthur could only laugh at. "And to think it all started because I asked a question..."

"It's not your fault, it's Morgan, she loves to piss me off," Arthur shrugged. "She's probably happy now, knowing she got to me."

"I guess that's how sisters are," Merlin shrugged too, getting up and moving to sit on his own bed. "They love to annoy their big brothers."

"Maybe," Arthur shrugged, but his mind was on something else now. Their whole fight had been about Merlin and Arthur having a baby, the idea sounded pretty good actually. He looked up and saw Merlin sitting on the other bed, playing with the watch on his wrist. "Are you ready to try again?"

"After all that?" Merlin looked up. "Do you really think you can relax?"

"Yeah," Arthur said. "I want to remember!"

"I don't know why you are pushing this so much…"

"Well, you're certainly not," Arthur barked at him a bit. "I thought you would want the king back!"

"Is that why you're doing this, because you think I want you to?" Merlin asked, standing up suddenly. "Because I don't want you to do it, and then blame me when it's not what you thought it'd be."

"Who else would I do this for?" Arthur asked, in return. "Can we just..."

"No," Merlin told him, shaking his head. "It will never work if it's just for me, you have to want to."

"I do want to!" Arthur all but yelled.

"But why?"

Arthur huffed, looking away from him, he didn't want to, and wouldn't fight with Merlin. He looked back at him and sighed.

"You wouldn't understand."

Merlin just gave him a look, as if this confused him. Arthur thought, it probably had.

"Alright, fine," he said then. "Close your eyes, try to relax."

Arthur nodded, closing his eyes and trying to relax. He took deep breaths, trying to concentrate on keeping his mind clear, yet open at the same time. He felt Merlin's hand on his knee, and then another hand on his shoulder. Doubling touching, that might help. Seconds ticked by and it wasn't working, not that it ever did…

"Just relax, Arthur," Merlin said, and Arthur could swear he felt Merlin's warm breath on his face. He tried to keep his mind clear and open though, plus relaxed. More seconds ticked by and nothing was happening, but then….something did happen.

Not in Arthur's head, on his lips, something he never expected. Merlin was kissing him, soft and gentle. Arthur gasped against his lips, and Merlin suddenly pulled away and stood up right.

"Did I read the signs wrong?" he asked, a bit of panic in his voice. It reminded Arthur of the Merlin that had shown up on his door. "I just thought….and how you've been acting…and your mum this morning…I just thought."

Arthur began to laugh then, and Merlin looked all the more alarmed.

"I'm sorry, I…I-"

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur told him, pulling him back down by the front of his shirt, bringing their lips together once more. It took half of a second, if that, for Merlin to kiss him back. Arthur suddenly wondered how come Merlin hadn't done this sooner, or why Arthur had been so afraid to do it himself. It was lovely, no.…it was wonderful. No, it was perfect! Kissing Merlin was the best thing he had ever done, he had just decided.

He pulled Merlin closer, the guilty hand that had pulled him down into the kiss was now creeping it's way around Merlin's neck. Merlin, who was now tilting his head, leaned closer. Lungs in need of air, Arthur reluctantly pulled back, grinning. (Probably like an idiot.)

"Arthur…" Merlin murmured, it was only then, that Arthur realized Merlin was still standing and that would just simply not do. He pulled him down, into his lap, which was rather awkward, and then pushed him into the bed. "Arthur…!"

"Can I help you, Merlin?" he asked, as he climbed on the man underneath him, as he had done many times before. But this time, with much greater purpose. He didn't give Merlin time to answer, because he was now occupying his lips with kisses. But he didn't seem to mind and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, pulling him down further.

It wasn't too long before their innocent kisses turned into heated, opened mouth kisses. With tongues fighting, teeth biting and hands sneaking up shirts. Arthur didn't bother with talking, even though Merlin seemed like he wanted to. They would figure out who felt what later, for now, kissing was much better. When air was an absolute need again, for what could possibly be the fourth or fifth time by now, Arthur pulled away, taking in a few deep breaths, before trailing kisses down Merlin's jawbone, to his neck.

"Arthur…" Merlin mumbled. Here we go again, he thought. Sinking his teeth into the skin his mouth was covering, it made Merlin jump a bit. "Arthur!"

"What?"

"Um…" Merlin stumbled for a second, still sounding a bit out of breath. "What made you, I mean…I know your mum said you fancied me, but I just wonder…why?"

"Why?" Arthur asked, pulling back and looking at Merlin with a smile. "I have no idea."

"I was worried you'd say that," Merlin said then, trying to wiggle his way out from under Arthur, but Arthur wouldn't have any of that. "I don't want you to do this, if you're just doing it to make me feel like-"

"Do you really think I would do that?"

"I don't know," Merlin frowned then, Arthur pecked him on the lips to wash it away.

"I really do fancy you, Merlin, I don't know why, yes, but…" Arthur paused for a second. "It might be because I like being with you, and spending time with you, you're nothing like anyone I've ever been with, not even because you're a bloke. You love my cat and like my family. Maybe there isn't some profound reason why, but I just feel it."

"You just feel it?" Merlin asked, with a smirk.

"I do," Arthur grinned, and then they were kissing again.

They didn't do much but kiss, they didn't need to, not yet. In the morning, when Arthur woke up Merlin was snuggled into his side, head resting on his chest. It was lovely, and Arthur couldn't help himself but to trail his fingers up and down the soft skin of Merlin's arm. It wasn't long after that, that Merlin woke up, tilting his head and smiling up at Arthur.

"Morning," Arthur said, smirking a bit.

"Hello," Merlin smiled still, leaning up, and pressing his lips to Arthur's, Arthur could get used to this. Merlin pulled away after a few second and laughed. "I can't believe this."

"Me either," Arthur admitted. Merlin laughed again and pressed a kiss to Arthur's clothed chest, but it still managed to leave a firer inferno in the pit of his stomach.

"We should get up now, before your mum comes in and catches us…."

Arthur agreed, but he still didn't move, in fact, he just tightened his grip around Merlin and closed his eyes. He could feel and hear Merlin laughing as he tried to struggle free of Arthur's hold.

"Come on, you clotpole!"

Arthur reluctantly let Merlin go then and they got up. While getting ready Arthur found he couldn't stop grinning and he really wished he would, so his family wouldn't think he was crazy. But it was alright, he supposed, because Merlin looked the same, grinning madly to himself. And one worse, had a bit of a red mark on his neck, that was thanks to Arthur of course.

He found himself grinning again, as they walked down the stairs together. In the kitchen they sat down and were served breakfast, more pancakes, and Arthur began eating.

"You two are quiet this morning," Arthur's mother commented, once she sat down. Arthur shrugged, keeping the grin at bay the best he could. "It's not because of Morgan is it?"

Arthur heard Morgan huffing into her plate.

"Course not," Arthur said, glancing over to his sister, before looking back at his mum.

"Good," his mother said then. "Because I need you to take Morgan to the mall today to pick up her dress."

"Why do I have to do it?" Arthur asked, annoyed. He'd much prefer to spend the whole day locked up in his bedroom with Merlin.

"Because your father has work and I have running around to do," his mother explained, he growled. "Merlin, if you're going, try to keep these two from killing each other please," Arthur's mum said then, turning to Merlin, who nodded. Morgan suddenly snorted.

"As if Arthur's going to go anywhere without his boyfriend."

* * *

(A/N: Well, it's finally happened...there was kissing! This chapter was a bit short, but that will be made up for in the next chapter, it's really long and VERY important, I am not kidding this time, the next chapter is the chapter we find out (well, you find out, I already know,) why this story is called Flames in the Fire. YAY!)


	27. Chapter 27

Boyfriend…boyfriend? The word stuck in Arthur's head, as they walked through the mall. Is that how it happens? People make out and then they're dating? He hadn't even taken Merlin on a date, he wanted to take Merlin on a date. Arthur liked being a gentlemen, it was a gentlemen thing to do to take the person you like on a date.

He smiled then, looking ahead as Merlin and Morgan walked together, talking. They turned into the store then, some teeny-boppy store that smelled like nailpolish, Arthur felt very out of place. Morgan was dragged away by one of the workers and that left Arthur alone with Merlin…finally.

It was Merlin who walked over to Arthur and stood next to him, as they waited. But when Arthur had, very craftily, in his opinion, wedged his hand into Merlin's. The man looked over like he had just ran over his puppy and dropped his hand.

"Not here," Merlin told him, as Morgan came out, sporting the shortest black dress Arthur had ever seen. Arthur didn't know which he was more annoyed about, Merlin rejecting him or Morgan's dress.

"Are you kidding me!" he barked, he chose the dress…at the moment.

"What?" Morgan asked, the smile grew bigger, as she did a twirl. "Don't like it?"

"You look like you could be picked up at four in the morning, outside of a liquor store!" he barked, walking closer to her, but that only made it worse, the V neck on the dress…good god.

"This is in style now, Arthur…" she trailed off, smirking.

"In style for a prostitute!" Arthur all but yelled. "No sister of mine is wearing that crap!"

"Then I'm no sister of yours," Morgan shrugged. "Because I'm wearing this dress."

"Does mum know you're wearing this?" Arthur barked, looking over to Merlin for help. But that only reminded him he was currently annoyed with him too.

"Of course she does," Morgan said, as if Arthur was stupid. "She helped me pick it out."

"Well, then me and mum are having words!"

"I doubt you'll say anything to mum, you priss."

She had been right there. Arthur wouldn't say anything to his mum, at least not in the mean way, but he just couldn't condone Morgan wearing such a dress anywhere near any boy, even Merlin. The worker then escorted Morgan to the register, she leaned over the counter and oh lord, you could see her underwear. Arthur had to leave the store then…

He knew just the person to go to about this, their father; he would put a stop to it. Until then, however, he had plenty of time to brood over Merlin rejecting him. He hoped it was just because people were around, although, they didn't know any of the ladies in the store and Morgan alright thought they were dating, what was the big deal? Arthur hoped it wasn't because Merlin was having second thoughts, maybe he had thought kissing him would bring back the king's memories. Arthur gulped then.

Merlin had been rather quiet since they left the bedroom, he hadn't said more than a few words to Arthur since then, now that Arthur thought about it. Arthur felt sick all of a sudden, what an idiot he was…why was he always so stupid when it came to Merlin?

First, he was too stupid to see his feelings for him, then he was stupid by trying to hide them, and now…he was stupid for acting on them, would he ever win?

Merlin and Morgan, (dressed normally once again,) came out of the store then and they walked back the way they came. Arthur kept to the back still, letting them talk, he didn't want to talk to either of them anyway. Once they got home, it was much the same; Arthur went and shut himself in the den with his father, making small talk, while they waited for dinner to be done. When it was done, Merlin was already at the table, talking happily with Arthur's mother. Arthur took his seat next to him, and Merlin looked over with a smile, that Arthur chose to ignore. This was not how he wanted this day to go, he'd much rather be swollen lipped and guilty rather than annoyed and...perfectly normal lipped.

He decided to turn his attention to another matter at hand though.

"Dad," he started, getting his father's attention, who was just sitting down at the table. "Have you seen the kind of dress Morgan plans on wearing tomorrow night?"

"No?"

"She looks like a prostitute!" Arthur complained, getting a loud growl out of Morgan.

"I do not, I looked like any other sixteen year old girl!" she protested, looking over to Merlin. "How did you feel about the dress, Merlin?"

"I thought you looked nice," Merlin shrugged, looking down at his meatloaf, clearly trying to stay out of it. Arthur didn't care what Merlin had to say though.

"He has no opinion, he's gay!" Arthur barked then, Merlin looked up offended at him. "Not like that…I just meant, he wouldn't…god dammit!"

"I think I would know if someone looked bad in a dress, even if I were gay or not, thank you," Merlin said in a cold tone, looking from Arthur to Morgan. "You looked lovely, don't let him stop you from doing what you want, it's your party."

"Thank you, Merlin," Morgan grinned. "And I so knew you were gay, by the way!"

Merlin glared over at Arthur, before returning to his meal. Arthur sighed, he wanted to go hole up somewhere and never come out, maybe he would go live in the jungle and become Tarzan.

"Oh, let's not all look so grumpy!" Arthur's mother said then, sounding fakely cheerful. "What do you say we all watch a movie after dinner?"

"No thank you!" Arthur said, bark-ishly, pushing away his food. "I'll just be going now."

He felt Merlin's eyes on him as he got up and stomped away, but he didn't care. He went up to his room and fell onto his bed, feeling like an idiot. He had better forget about being with Merlin at all, he wondered if he could lie and just say he was drunk last night, he doubted that would work though. The bedroom door opened then and he heard, (because he refused to look up,) Merlin walk in.

"Arthur…" he mumbled. "Why are you acting like this?"

"It's nothing," he barked in return.

"Did I do something to upset you?" he asked then. "Are you regretting the kissing...?"

"No, the kissing was good," Arthur said, picking himself up and leaning on his elbows. "The kissing was very good."

"Then, what happened?"

"Nothing."

Merlin seemed to have gotten annoyed then, because he walked forward and came to sit right on the edge of the bed, glaring at Arthur.

"Stop saying nothing!"

"Nothing did happen..." Arthur shrugged.

"I don't understand you," Merlin shook his head, turning away from Arthur. "Gods…I used to be so good at understanding him, but not you…"

"Because I'm not him," Arthur said, annoyed. Merlin just looked back again and sighed. It was a staring contest now; they just looked at each other, eyes locked. Arthur had never been more confused in his life, not even when Merlin finally broke the eye contact and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Arthur's lips.

"I'm sorry," he said, but Arthur didn't understand that either. "You're mum wants us to watch a movie with them."

"Go on, I'll stay here."

"Arthur please, I don't want this to be over without even knowing what went wrong," Merlin said, standing up. "Just come watch the movie with me, I tried to talk your mum into watching The Avengers."

"You only did it for Loki…you're a selfish man, Merlin!" Arthur smirked. He couldn't stay mad at Merlin, for some reason, it had always been that way. Merlin smiled then, like an idiot, but it was a cute. Arthur stood up, his belly doing flops. He walked over to Merlin and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him in and pressing their lips together again, just because he could. "I'm sorry I was being a jerk."

"Don't be," Merlin grinned even bigger now, as they pulled apart. "I'm used to it."

Arthur was smiling like a fool again, as they walked down the stairs together, Arthur's father and Morgan were already sitting in the living room and his mother was nowhere to be seen. Probably getting the movie, Arthur thought.

The two took seats on the floor, just as they had done last time the family watched a movie. Arthur's mother came in moments later with a DVD of the Avengers and looked rather annoyed as she put it into the DVD player. By some miracle, at least in the mother eyes, the DVD didn't work. Arthur thought his mum might have something to do with that, actually…

"It doesn't work," she said, turning back to them with a shrug. "I guess we'll have to watch something else."

"I have that movie up in my room," Morgan said, looking a bit desperate, as she jumped up. "I'll go get it."

If Morgan's offering to do something, that must be serious, but then Arthur agreed, he didn't fancy watching whatever his mother had (probably already) picked as an alternative either. Arthur watched as his sister run to the stairs, hiking up them.

"I was thinking, Merlin..."his father said then, Arthur turned back to look at his dad. "Before you lads go home we've got to go hiking again, so you can show me how to light fires the way you do."

"Oh, he never shuts up about that anymore," Arthur's mother waved him off, shaking her head.

"It's impressive!" the father retorted, to which Arthur's mum rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing to it," Merlin laughed. "You just hold the stick low and blow once in awhile…"

"But how do you hold the stick and not get burnt?" Arthur's father asked, standing up, walking over to Merlin. Arthur found this very weird. "You must show me again, I've got a bit of wood to burn."

The man pointed over to the fire place in the room and Arthur swore under his breath.

"Now?" Merlin asked, confused, as the father all but dragged him from the floor.

"Go on and start the fire, it will be romantic for the movie," Arthur's mother said. Arthur and Merlin, who was busy building the fire with Arthur's dad, both laughed.

"You've never seen this movie, have you mum?" Arthur asked, chuckling still. "There's nothing romantic about it."

"There has to be some sort of romance…"

"Nope," Arthur shook his head, Merlin looked back at them, girnning at Arthur.

"Unless you count what's going on between Black Widow and Hawkeye," he said, before Arthur's dad made a moaning noise, clearly being brunt by the less than impressive flame he had made.

"And most people don't count that..." Arthur added.

"Hot Guy? Arthur's mum asked then, making a face. "I would very much like to see him."

Merlin and Arthur laughed openly.

"Hawk-eye, mother, not Hot Guy..."

"He's not hot at all…" Merlin said, standing up, the flames were burning bright now, thanks to Merlin. "He looks like a mouse, actually."

"Don't listen to him, he's in love with Loki," Arthur retorted, smirking at Merlin." The bad guy!"

"He's in love with Thor!" Merlin said, pointing at Arthur. "…the bad guys brother."

"He's adopted!"

Their conversation seemed to be going right over Arthur's mother's head and his father was too engrossed with the fire to care much about what they were saying. It turned then to Merlin smirking, knowingly at Arthur, while Arthur bit his lip. He wanted to be alone with Merlin all of a sudden.

But just then, his sister returned, hopping down the stairs as she did, coming into the living room and putting the movie in. It started without a problem and Merlin came and sat down next to Arthur again.

"You're boyfriend is on the screen," Arthur muttered into Merlin's ear, a few minutes later, when Loki came on the telly.

"He's not my boyfriend," Merlin said, but didn't take his eyes off the screen. "It's not my fault Tom Hiddleston is a very charming and good actor!"

"Oh please," Arthur chuckled. They continued watching the movie, both men too engrossed in it to mock each other. By the time it was over Merlin was pining...even though he pretended that he wasn't, and Arthur's mother looked less than impressed.

"You were right, Merlin, he did look like a mouse," she said, as she stood up and yawned. "If you will excuse me...I'm off to bed, got to get up early for someone's birthday."

"That would be mine," Morgan said, smirking, as she got off her chair and followed her mother. Arthur's dad excused himself soon after that too, asking them to put out the fire before they went to bed. That left Merlin and Arthur alone, Arthur had been waiting all night for that.

"Hello," Merlin turned to him then, smiling. He leaned over and kissed Arthur, but Arthur was thinking about something else at the moment.

"Merlin…"

"Yes?"

"If Loki was to say…attack you, what would you do to defend yourself?" he asked, it was a stupid question, but he had been thinking about a battle between Merlin and Loki for the last thirty minutes. Merlin laughed.

"I'd use magic…"

"Probably the best idea…" Arthur nodded, but then he had another thought. "How come I've never seen you use magic before?"

"You have," Merlin replied, brow forwarding.

"No, I haven't," Arthur retorted. "How come?"

"I don't know..." Merlin trailed off, shrugging. "I don't use it much."

"Show me something," Arthur demanded, Merlin looked at him a bit surprised then, before looking around the room. "I don't care what it is."

"Um, okay…" Merlin muttered, hand reaching out and turned to the fire. "Look at the fire…upastige draca."

Arthur couldn't help but glance at Merlin, for the very not human words he just spoke, before looking at the fire; at first, it was just fire, flames that burned steady and looked rather hot. But then, it changed, the flames took shape, into a dragon, with wings that rose up and down as it animated the flames.

Arthur's heat rate quickened, as he watched it, the bright reds and oranges and yellows not bothering his eyes one bit. He was engrossed in it, suddenly everything around was gone, the living room was replaced with trees, the fireplace was gone too, instead, the flames burned open and higher.

He felt the fear in him like a sickness, the unsureness on him like sweat, the anger, frustration, and confusion, swirling in him like mad and he couldn't stop it. How dare Merlin, he thought, how could he lie to him for so long? How could he of all people…

_Leave me_, the words rung in Arthur's mind as he lie there, he had told Merlin to leave him, he shouldn't have….he needed him, he knew this much. He knew-

"Arthur?" Merlin was calling him. "Arthur…?"

He blinked, not once…but twice and he was sitting in the living room, breathing heavily, heart pounding so hard he was sure he would pass out. Merlin was smiling at him, even though he looked at tad concerned. Arthur had no idea what had just happened, but then again...he knew exactly what just happened. It had finally happened and Arthur was terrified.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, he didn't know and Arthur didn't know if he should tell him, he had no idea what he had just seen, but he knew it was the king, it was one of his memories. Arthur shook his head and sighed, turning to grin at Merlin even in his freaked out state.

"That was um…" he smirked. "Cool."

"Cool, hm?" Merlin said, grinning. "I bet you thought I've been lying this whole time."

"A little bit," Arthur teased. Merlin chuckled and leaned forward, pulling their mouths together, Arthur didn't know why he wasn't telling Merlin what he had seen, it really was something he should tell him. But Merlin did seem to like this Arthur after all and the king's memories were a bit terrifying…

The kissing was nice too, so clearly Arthur's mouth was too busy to tell Merlin, clearly. Maybe being this Arthur was enough, with the way Merlin was kissing him it sure seemed like it was. Deciding to be more invested in what was happening in front of him, he pushed Merlin down onto his back and climbed on top of him, sealing their bodies together. He pulled away to breath then.

"Did you know your eyes turn gold when you do magic…?" he asked, leaving small love bites on the man's neck.

"Yeah…" Merlin muttered, raking his figures through Arthur's hair, he quite liked that.

"It's hot," Arthur admitted, finally getting up the nerve to trail his fingers down to the hem of Merlin's shirt, lifting it up between them. "I only saw if for a second…but it was enough."

"You liked my eyes turning gold?" Merlin asked, giving Arthur a look that said he was creepy, just as Arthur pulled the shirt completely from his body. The look was gone then, Merlin's face now fixed with another look. "We can't do this here…"

"Why not?" Arthur asked, innocently, but with how he kissed at Merlin's collarbone he was not that innocent at all.

"It's the living room! Anyone could come down here and…hey!" he yelled, trying to complain, all while stopping the moan that escape his lips. Only because Arthur's tongue was doing things to the man's belly button all while trying to unhook the belt on his jeans that was currently being a bastard. "We can just go up to your room!"

"Nah, I want to do it here," Arthur said, finally unhooking the belt and pulling it, and with no grace at all, threw it over his shoulder. He looked back at Merlin then and watched as he bit his lip. It then dawned on him that.…he had no idea what the hell he was doing.

But it was that same moment that Merlin's fingers trailed down his back and began pulling up Arthur's shirt. They were really doing this. Arthur was only panicking a little bit…a lot. A LOT!

"If you want to do it here then fine…just don't except me to be quiet," Merlin told him, once the shirt between them was finally out of the way. The thought only made Arthur panic more, he suddenly felt like a fourteen year old again.

"Merlin…" he started, cheeks turning pink and heart racing again. "I have no idea what I'm doing, I've never been…"

"I know," Merlin smiled at him, tracing patterns into his chest with a lazy finger. "Don't worry."

He leaned up and kissed him again and Arthur stopped worrying.

* * *

(A/N: That was so awkward, the hand of sex is only implied. I am just too awkward of a person to write that, I even tried, I really did. Don't hate me for dogging you guys out. Anyway, this was a busy chapter, first there was a mini fight...or more like Arthur acting like a brat, and then the fire thing...did you guys see where I was going with that when Arthur's father wanted Merlin to start a fire? FLAME'S IN THE FIRE! I told you! Arthur is finally remembering.. :O

Also, I think I should talk about why Merlin chose to kiss Arthur when he did, some people might not get like why the hell he did that. Because, of course he likes Arthur too, but he doesn't want to freak Arthur out and he doesn't know where Arthur's head is at, he would have went for the hand of sex (after the first movie,) if he had truly known what Arthur was getting at, but after he talked to Arthur's mum and how Arthur seemingly only wanted to remember for Merlin, he decided to go for it. It's kinda hard to read Merlin from Arthur's POV, but Merlin trying to dog Arthur out is over now, because he knows Arthur wants this. Also, I am SOOOO sorry it took so long to update, I suck!)


End file.
